In Blackest Night
by waveform
Summary: KP/Green Lantern fusion. The War of Light comes to Middleton, pulling Kim and Ron into a universe of danger. Not part of the Fast Track Universe.
1. Chapter 1

_Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of Disney. Green Lantern and all related characters are the property of DC Comics._

_----_

_In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight!_

_Let those who worship evil's might beware my power, _

_Green Lantern's light!_

_- Oath of the Green Lantern Corps_

_----_

Planet Earth. One of one hundred and fifty inhabited planets in a region of space designated as Sector 2814, and home to the human race; one of the four remaining indigenous sentient races of the Sol system (the others being the nearly extinct green Martians, and the red, yellow, and white Saturnians, who themselves were engineered by the races of Mars). Earth has seen more than its fair share of alien invasions, and had just fought off yet another one; this time from the conqueror race known as the Lorwardians. Earth was now settling back into it normal routine, not knowing that the peace it had fought so hard for would be short lived.

At the edge of the planet's ionosphere, two diminutive blue skinned beings appeared in a flash of green light. One of them was a male with long white hair pulled into a ponytail, and the other was a bald female. They both wore red and white robes with the symbol of the Green Lantern Corps on their chests. "We have arrived," the female said.

"Yes," her companion agreed. In his hand he held a green ring. He closed his eyes, and the ring glowed. In a flash of light, there was a second ring beside the first one. It rose from his hand. "Go and find another," he ordered before the ring shot off towards the planet below.

"Why did you duplicate Kyle Rayner's ring, Ganthet?" the female alien asked.

"To, as the humans would put it, 'hedge my bet,' Sayd," Ganthet replied. "If Hal Jordan and his brothers in light are unsuccessful in freeing the Torch Bearer from the fear entity, then they will need another to take his place by their side. If they are successful and Parallax is defeated, then they will still need another human Lantern to fight by their sides when the Blackest Night falls."

"You seem sure that the ring will choose another Earthling," Sayd observed.

"I am. There are four humans serving in the Green Lantern Corps, Sayd, and one of them has served as the host for Ion, the very embodiment of willpower. At no other time has one world provided so many soldiers for the Guardians' army of light. The ring will find another human, and the Corps will be the better for it."

Sayd closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Then it is time, beloved. We must find Parallax, and hope that Hal Jordan, John Stewart and Guy Gardner have succeeded in freeing Kyle Rayner from its clutches. It is time to complete our last act as Guardians of the Universe before we begin our exile."

Ganthet took his loved one's hand. "You are right. It is time." In a flash of light the two aliens, immortal beings once charged with maintaining order in the universe, were gone. Mere seconds after they vanished, a faint yellow glow began descending on the unsuspecting planet.

----

Kim Possible was lost in the moment. The world was safe, her BF had stepped up and accepted the mantle of Monkey Master, and she was now an official high school graduate. Life was good. As her Sloth shot through the night sky and she enjoyed the feeling of her boyfriend Ron Stoppable's lips against her own, she lost track of everything else.

_If this is how the rest of my life is going to be, I'll take it,_ she happily thought. _Although, I am so done with the alien invasions._

As soon as that thought entered her mind, Kim's serenity was shattered by the sound of an explosion, and the feeling of being thrown from the now flaming remains of her car, which was now plummeting to the ground below.

"Did we hit a flying truck?!" Ron screamed in a panic.

"I seriously doubt it, Ron!" Kim answered. "Think you can monkey up and keep us from becoming street pizza?"

Ron closed his eyes and reached into himself, tapping into the Mystical Monkey Power. He felt that spark of power in his core flare to life, and the sound of shrieking monkeys fill his mind. "Booya!!!!!" he shouted as an monkey shaped blue aura exploded into being around him. Ron dove at Kim, wrapping her in his arms and in his power, and allowed them to slowly drift to the ground. "Any idea what did that?" Ron asked. "I know I got a gentleman's C science class, but I'm pretty sure we would have heard a plane coming."

Kim had been scanning the sky, trying to find what had shot them down. "Not again," she muttered when she saw the dozen or so yellow lights flying above them. "What is it with us and aliens this week?"

Ron looked up and saw the squadron of glowing figures shooting across the night sky. "Who are they?"

"No clue." Kim called Wade Load on her Kimmunicator. "Major sitch here, Wade," she said. "The Sloth's been totaled and we have a bunch of ticked off looking aliens all around us. Any clue what's going on?"

"The world's gone nuts, Kim!" Wade said in a panic. "Aliens are massing in New York and Coast City! Not only that, but there's a ton of Green Lanterns inbound. It's like there's some kind of war!"

Kim narrowed her eyes. "So much for summer vacation."

----

The green ring Ganthet had created was orbiting the planet, searching for a bearer. It had already located three humans worthy, but they already wore power rings. A fourth had also been located, but he was enshrouded by living fear. The ring was about to break orbit and search another world when it found what it had been looking for. **"Sentient located,"** the ring's artificial intelligence reported. The ring streaked off towards the North American continent.

----

"What do we have here?" a red skinned, hairless alien asked. He wore a black and yellow uniform, with an emblem on the chest that looked like some sort of strange lantern. He looked at Ron's slowly descending glowing form with a devious interest. "Ring, identify the energy coming from that human."

A yellow scanning beam shot out of the ring and swept over Kim and Ron. **"Unable to identify,"** the ring reported. "**Energy is of unknown mystical origin."**

The alien sneered. "Indeed." He broke formation with his comrades and shot into a power dive at the slowly falling couple. "Humans!" he shouted. "I want your secrets!"

"Ron look out!" Kim screamed right before a battering ram made of yellow light slammed into them, sending Kim plummeting to the Earth below.

"KP!!!!!!"

"The female is the least of your worries," the alien said in a voice filled with malice. His ring encased Ron in a capsule that left only his face and chest exposed. "You have something that I want to know more about." Another tendril of light came from the ring on the mad alien's right hand, and coalesced into a scalpel. "I saw Sinestro himself rip a being composed of pure will from a human this way. I'm sure it will work on whatever power you possess!"

"KP!!!!!!" Ron screamed as the searing heat cut into his chest.

----

Kim's mind raced as she fell, trying to find a way to circumvent gravity and return to save Ron. Unfortunately, Newton's laws were tough to break. She had oriented her body so she was parallel to the ground, hoping to create more drag and slow her fall, if even by a few seconds. "There has to be a way!" she said to herself. Kim's attention was drawn to a green light streaking towards her. "Thank God," Kim sighed. "A Green Lantern." However, when the light got closer, she saw that it was only part of a Green Lantern; only a ring.

**"Kim Possible of the planet Earth,"** the ring said, **"you have the ability to overcome great fear." **The ring shot onto the middle finger of Kim's right hand and surrounded her in its glow. The tank top and shorts she had been wearing were replaced with a form fitting green body suit with black leggings, and sleeves, and green boots. White gloves had formed on her hands, and an empty white circle appeared on her chest. **"Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps!"**

Kim felt the raw power on her finger, and noticed that her fall had stopped. She was now floating in midair. "Okay, so what do I do now?"

**"The ring is fueled by force of will,"** the ring reported. **"Guardian directive detected. Green Lantern 2814.5 is to rendezvous fellow Lanterns of Earth to free Green Lantern 2814.4 from Parallax Fear Anomaly."**

"Okay, I'm lost! I have no idea what you're talking about. But that can wait, I need to save Ron from that guy with the yellow ring! Are you gonna help me, or what?"

**"The power ring is but a tool. Green Lantern directive to preserve life recognized."**

"I'll take that as a yes," Kim said. She looked up at the yellow light above her. "Hang on, Ron; I'm coming!" Kim channeled her will and thoughts of flight into the ring, and she shot up into the night sky.

----

Ron Stoppable screamed in pain as he felt the MMP's warmth get yanked from his body. He started to go numb. He couldn't feel his baby sister Hana in his heart anymore, and he was losing touch with his naked mole rat Rufus, even though the hairless rodent was hiding in his pocket.

"You can't take this from me!" Ron yelled. "I just figured out how to use it!"

----

Kim arrived just in time to see the red alien pulling a blue ball of light out of Ron. The air was filled with the anguished cry of thousands of monkeys as bolts of blue incandescence shot off in over a dozen different directions.

"Ring! What happened?" she heard the alien say.

**"Unknown energy has dispersed. Unable to track."**

"Ron!" Kim screamed.

The red alien saw the rookie Green Lantern approaching. His face contorted into a feral scowl. "So you're a Green Lantern now? I should have been a Green Lantern as my father was!"

"What's his damage?" Kim asked no one in particular.

**"Amon Sur of the planet Ungara, Sinestro Corps soldier of Sector 2814," **Kim's ring reported. **"The son of Abin Sur, deceased Green Lantern of Sector 2814, Amon Sur became leader of the Black Circle crime syndicate. His organization was taken down by Kyle Rayner, Green Lantern 2814.4. Sur had attempted to steal Lantern Rayner's ring, but was unsuccessful."**

"Why did he want this Kyle guy's ring?"

**"Lantern Rayner's ring had belonged to Hal Jordan; Green Lantern 2814.1. Before that it had belonged to Lantern Sur. Amon Sur believed the ring was his by right. Later he tried to steal the ring of Lantern Jordan, even though it was a copy of the original. He was defeated by Lanterns Jordan and John Stewart; Green Lantern 2814.2."**

"So what you're telling me is that this guy's got daddy issues? Great. All right, baldy, what did you do to my boyfriend!?"

"Nothing compared to what I will do to you!"

"Oh really?" Kim pointed her ring at Amon, and forced her willpower through it. A tendril of green light snaked out and formed a hairdryer grapple gun in her hand. She pulled the trigger and trussed the Sinestro Corps soldier up. While he was trying to free himself, she encased her foot in a brick like boot construct and kicked the red alien squarely in the stomach, knocking him back.

Amon's concentration was broken, and the construct holding Ron faded from sight. Kim shot to him and grabbed him before he could fall very far. Kim flew off as fast as her will would take her.

----

Wade Load tried frantically to get back in contact with Kim, but there was too much interference. He left the party at the lake as soon as he got that message from Kim, and wound up helping an information broker called Oracle orchestrate a response against the Sinestro Corps attack. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that the sound of Kim's voice over the Kimmunicator frequency almost scared him out of his shoes.

"Kim! What happened?"

"Long story short," the redheaded heroine said, speaking into the Kimmunicator construct her ring had made, "we got shot out of the sky by guys with yellow power rings, and Ron's been hurt! Where's my mom?"

"At the medical center," Wade said. "I'll call her and tell her to expect you. What happened to him?"

"One of those yellow guys did something to him."

"He ripped the Mystical Monkey Power from me," Ron managed to say. "That red dude with the yellow ring....."

"The Sinestro Corps," Kim growled.

"Who are these guys, KP?" Ron asked in a raspy voice.

"I can find out. Ring, who are these Sinestro guys?"

Wade cocked an eyebrow from his workstation. "Who are you talking to? And are you flying and glowing green?"

**"The Sinestro Corps, named for their leader, Thaal Sinestro of Korugar, disgraced Green Lantern of Sector 1417 and the first renegade ejected from the Corps,"** the ring reported. **"Sinestro's sector was once seen as the most orderly in the cosmos, until Lantern Hal Jordan of Earth discovered that Sinestro was ruling his people as a dictator. Sinestro was stripped of his ring and banished to the antimatter universe. He would return numerous times, armed with a yellow power ring created by the Weaponers of Qward. Sinestro was eventually defeated, and imprisoned within the Central Power Battery on planet Oa. It was there that Sinestro made contact with the yellow impurity."**

"The yellow what?" Kim asked.

**"Green Lantern power rings were once powerless against anything the color yellow. This was due to the imprisonment of Parallax."**

"Parallax?" Wade asked. "How can the perceived displacement of distant objects have anything to do with this?"

**"Parallax is the name given to a yellow entity composed of pure fear. The Guardians of the Universe imprisoned it in the Central Power Battery on planet Oa. It corrupted the battery's energy, making it vulnerable to anything the color yellow. Sinestro awakened Parallax, and used it to force Hal Jordan to destroy the Green Lantern Corps. The Central Battery was destroyed, Jordan was infected by Parallax, and Sinestro was freed. Were it not for Guardian Ganthet preserving one ring and bestowing it upon Kyle Rayner of Earth, the Corps would have died. Recently, Jordan was freed of Parallax, the entity was again imprisoned, the the Corps was reborn. However, an attack on Oa by the Sinestro Corps again freed Parallax. Lantern Kyle Rayner was also taken, and was made a new host for the fear entity after Ion was removed from him."**

"What's Ion?" Kim asked, wishing her cousin Larry was there to help her make sense of all this geeky stuff.

**"Ion is a green entity composed of pure willpower. Unlike Parallax, which infects and controls its host, Ion exists symbiotically with its host, freely sharing its power. The Ion entity was recently transplanted to Lantern Sodam Yat of planet Daxam following its recovery from Qward. Kim Possible of Earth, Green Lantern 2814.5, Lanterns Jordan, Stewart and Gardner are attempting to free Lantern Rayner from Parallax. You must assist."**

"I have to help Ron first!" Kim saw the medical center come into view and dove down.

"Kimmie! Down here!" Dr. Anne Possible shouted. Most people would be surprised to see their daughter flying with the aid of an alien power ring, but Anne Possible wasn't most people. "What happened?" she asked after her daughter had landed and Ron had been placed on a gurney.

"I don't know. Ring, can you scan him?" A green beam washed over Ron's body, investigating every vital system.

**"Subject recently had an unknown mystical power source removed from his body."**

"Mystical?" Anne asked in a shocked voice. "Kimmie, what's going on?"

"It's a long story, Mom, and one that isn't mine to tell. Ring, what can we do?"

**"Subject Ron Stoppable's system has been weakened by removal of unknown mystal energy," **the ring continued.** "Recommend a nutrient feed to replenish strength."**

"I'll set up an IV," Anne said. "Is there anything else you can do? Anyone who can help?"

"I'll contact Ron's sensei when this is all over. He might know something. Ring, is there anything you can do?"

**"Negative. The only mystical energy listed in the Book of Oa is the Starheart, which does not match parameters for the unknown energy source removed from Ron Stoppable. Recommend sending a message to Lantern Torquemada of Sector 3521. He is a sorcerer, and might be able to assist after the Sinestro Corps has been defeated."**

"Right." Kim leaned down and kissed Ron. "I love you."

"Right back atcha, KP." Ron said in a weak voice. "Go get 'em."

Rufus had scurried out from Ron's pocket and looked up at the redhead sadly. "Don't go," he squeaked.

Kim gave the naked mole rat a sad smile and leaned down to his level. "I have to stop the monsters who did this, Rufus. Right now, I need you to keep an eye on Ron .Can you do that for me?" Rufus nodded and saluted. "Mom, have Wade contact me if anything changes. I have to go."

"Kimmie, what's happening?" her mother asked, clearly terrified.

"Something that makes the Lorwardians look like the bullies in D Hall." A green aura surrounded Kim and caused her to lift into the air. "And since it looks like I'm a Green Lantern now, it's my job to stop it! Okay, ring, let's go find the others!" Kim shot into the sky, leaving her mother, boyfriend, and a very scared naked mole rat behind. None of them were sure if they would see each other again.

----

_Author's Note: Real life's been rearing its ugly head again and keeping me way too busy, so I won't be updating with my usual regularity. But I will be updating! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of Disney. Green Lantern and all related characters are the property of DC Comics._

_In blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light!_

_Let those who try to stop what's right burn like my power,_

_Sinestro's might!_

_- Oath of the Sinestro Corps_

_

* * *

_

Less than an hour ago, Kim Possible was a recent high school graduate. Now she was flying at supersonic speed to the west coast without a plane. Kim Possible, the rookie Green Lantern for Sector 2814, was letting her ring guide her to where it was she was supposed to go. Coast City, California.

Kim looked down at her uniform, and the blank white circle on her chest where her symbol should be. As a rookie Green Lantern, she had not yet earned her badge. Even though she understood, the blank disk didn't look right to her.

"So how exactly do we get this Rayner guy out of the fear creature?" Kim asked.

**"Unknown,"** her ring responded. **"Only one other being has been freed from Parallax; Hal Jordan of Earth."**

"How did he get free?"

**"Divine intervention. Lantern Jordan was deceased, and his soul was bonded to an entity called The Spectre."**

Kim had a full body shudder. She had heard of the Spectre. Suposedly he was the very Wrath of God. _Wait, did the ring just say what I think it said? _"Hal Jordan was dead?" she asked the ring. "What, did he get better or something?"

**"Affirmative," **was all the ring said.

"Okay," Kim sighed, "this is gonna be a weird working relationship."

* * *

Several years ago, Coast City California was destroyed by an alien warlord named Mongul and his accomplice, a cyborg impersonating Superman. The Man of Steel had recently fallen at the hands of a monster called Doomsday, and this Cyborg Superman duped many into believing he was the real thing back from the dead. Over seven million people lost their lives in that fireball, and Hal Jordan was driven mad with grief. His weakened will left him open to posession by the fear entity Parallax. Hal's downfall led to the fall of the Corps itself, as Sinestro had planned. However, the Corps was not fully wiped out. A lone Guardian named Ganthet preserved one ring, and gave it to Kyle Rayner of Earth.

Kyle's refusal to let the Corps die, as well as helping bring Hal Jordan back to the light and back to life, put him high up on Sinestro's hit list. Sinestro manipulated another yellow ring weilder named Alex Nero into commiting atrocities using Kyle's face and a link to the Ion entity residing within Kyle, and had a member of his Corps, a sentient virus named Despotellis, infect Kyle's mother and kill her. This grief led to Kyle's posession by Parallax. Sinestro even tore the Ion entity from Kyle and imprisoned it.

Now Ion was free and in a new host, Sodam Yat of planet Daxam. It was time to free Kyle. The only problem was, Parallax didn't want to let Kyle go.

Hal Jordan faced his greatest fear as a child when he saw the experimental plane his father had been piloting explode. Hal lost his father that day, and learned what it was to overcome fear. Kyle Rayner had once insisted to Hal that he was unlike the other Lanterns in that he wasn't someone who could overcome great fear. Hal convinced him otherwise. Now he had to reach Kyle again, and help him free himself from fear incarnate.

On the outskirts of the rebuilt but still mostly deserted Coast City, fear and will clashed in an epic battle. The villain Parallax, looking like a mockery of the Green Lantern known to the Corps as the Torch Bearer, launched himself at the Emerald Gladiator. "This mind is so much more fertile than yours, Hal," the creature taunted. "This imagination is intoxicating!" Parallax was clothed in green and black armor that seemed to drip malevolence from it. Parallax's mouth split into a fang filled grin.

"I know you're in there, Kyle!" Hal yelled. "Fight it! Come back to us!" Hal knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer. His ring was down to just 1% power; too low to even call for backup. _I just have to keep fighting until John and Guy get here._

Parallax created a mechanized construct around his arm, strengthening it to near Kryptonian levels. "Goodbye, Jordan!"

"Hello, scum ball!" a voice from nowhere yelled before a glowing green wrecking ball plowed into the avatar of fear.

"Who the-?" Hal started to ask when he saw the rookie Lantern fly in. "Normally I'd ask who you are and what you think you're doing, but this time I'll let it slide and thank you for the help."

"No big," Kim smirked as she landed. "What is that thing?"

"That 'thing' is my friend," Hal snapped, "and if you're really worthy of that ring and that uniform, you'll help me get him back!"

"Amp down, GL," Kim said, trying to keep her own temper in check. "I'm still new to this whole super hero thing. I'm Kim Possible."

Hal nodded at the newcomer. "I've heard of you. There's a pretty extensive file on you and your operation at the Justice League Watchtower."

"Wait, the Justice League's been keeping tabs on me?"

"In case we decided to recruit you later," Hal said. "It looks like the Guardians beat the JLA to it. Look, we need to find a way to get Kyle free form that thing!"

"Kyle?" Kim scrutinized the snarling figure now flying towards them. "Then that's Parallax. The fear entity."

"Good," Hal said, "I don't have to bring you up to speed. My ring's low on juice, so I'm gonna need a hand here."

"I'll distract him," Kim replied. "All right, tall dark and gruesome; let's dance!"

"So pretty," Parallax hissed at Kim. "Your fear smells exquisite. And it has a name. Ron Stoppable. You're afraid of failing him; of losing him."

"The psyche out's not gonna work, fang face!" Kim shouted, trying to convince herself as well as the monster before her.

"You told me how your mother died without fear, Kyle!" Hal added. "Fight through it! Come on!"

"You're a Green Lantern!" Kim added. "This is what you do; what _we_ do!"

"Sorry," Parallax snickered, "but the pretty boy can't...." The embodiement of fear began to choke as a hand came up its throat.

"Okay, that's just wrong sick," Kim winced.

"That's Kyle!" Hal rushed to the hand and took hold. "I've got you, buddy! Just hang on!"

"Sorry, Jordan, but it is I who has you!" Parallax's chest opened up and dozens of yellow tendrils came out, grabbing the Green Lantern.

Hal's uniform had been flickering since Kim arrived, but as soon as he was pulled into Parallax, his uniform faded out, disolving in green flame. Kim distinctly heard Hal's ring report **"Power levels at 0.0%."**

When Kim looked up, she saw that Parallax was now wearing yellow and black armor, letting his true nature show through. "It's just you and me now, Kimmie."

Kim narrowed her eyes and focused her will through the ring, causing it and her to glow brightly. "Bring it."

Before Parallax could strike, another green streak appeared in the sky. "Hal?! You down there?" a deep voice asked.

"Sorry, John," Parallax sneered, "but he's got a new partner!"

A green catapult assembled itself in front of a flying African American man and hurled an emerald fireball at Parallax. Kim's ring projected a set of shackles to keep him in place. "Not so fast, creep," Kim said as the green fire flung Parallax fifty feet back. This other Green Lantern, John Stewart, landed in front of Kim.

"Well this is a surprise," he said. "It's nice to have backup, but isn't it a bit dangerous for a rookie out here?"

"Blame the ring," Kim deadpanned. "It kept telling me to come out here."

Yet another Green Lantern, this one a redheaded man wearing a sleeveless green jacket over his black uniform. "Who's the white circle?" he asked, dismissing Kim and adjusting the large rectangular shaped package he was carrying.

"The name's Kim," she growled, "and I really don't need the attitude problem right now."

This other Lantern, Guy Gardner, stared Kim down. Or he tried to. Kim didn't budge. "Hard headed and redheaded," he said. "Kinda nice to have company."

"Is that the painting?" John asked.

Guy ripped the wrapping off the painting, revealing an image of a boy in a sprawling wheat field. "Yup. I found it on Kyle's doorstep. Thank God for FedEx."

"What's the painting supposed to do?" Kim asked.

"It belonged to Kyle's mom," John explained. "It was the only thing of hers he wanted after she died. We're hoping it can help him find his way out of Parallax."

"Speaking of," Kim said, pointing to an approaching yellow streak, "here he comes now!"

"Hey, where's Jordan?" the other redhead asked.

Kim pointed to the approaching villain. "In there."

"Great," Guy sighed. "Now we have to bail Hal out along with Kyle. Figures."

"The gang's all here," Parallax snarled. "Now we can get this party started."

"Sure can," Guy smirked. "I brought the party favors. Remember this, Kyle?" Guy showed the monster the painting, and Parallax only laughed. For a moment. Green light suddenly started pouring from Parallax's eyes and mouth.

* * *

At that same time, deep within the fear entity, Hal Jordan had found his friend, and was helping him back to the light.

* * *

Cracks appeared in Parallax's armor, and more green light spilled out, along with two sets of hands that were clawing their way out. Yellow blood was being flung everywhere.

"Gorchy," Kim gagged.

"Yeah, I'd say that about describes it," Guy added as Hal Jordan, clad in his leather bomber jacket, green shirt and blue jeans pulled himself out of the now limp skin that was Parallax's disguise, as well as a nude man with black hair, whose modesty was quickly covered by a pair of glowing green shorts created by Guy's ring.

"You two all right?" John asked, helping his friends out of the dissolving mass of yellow light.

"We're both still breathing, so I'd say yes," Hal laughed.

_He's just laughing this off and I'm fighting to keep from throwing up, _Kim thought. _These guys are the ones who can do anything!_

"I owe you guys a round," the black haired man who Kim assumed was Kyle Rayner said.

"Make it two," Hal smiled.

Kyle looked over at Kim and held his hand out. "Kyle Rayner."

Kim took his hand and smiled. "Kim Possible."

"Welcome to the Corps," Kyle said.

"Thanks. Although, I'm starting to think I'm out of my element here."

Guy mussed Kim's hair. "And here I thought you could do anything, kid."

"None of you can do anything!" a feral hiss from behind them declared. The sloughed off remains of Parallax had coalesced into the shape of a giant yellow insect. "I'm not finished with you!"

"No, Parallax, it is we who are not finished with you." Two diminutive blue aliens appeared, each carrying two Green Lantern Power batteries, with a fifth floating with them. "You have been weakened, and now your essence shall be split and imprisoned in the batteries of the Earthlings."

"No!" Parallax shrieked. "You can't do this to me!"

"Never again shall you inhabit the Central Battery on Oa," the Guardian known as Ganthet said. "The Earthlings have proven time and again that they are much better at facing fear than the Guardians, so it in their batteries that you shall be divided and imprisoned."

The glowing yellow insect was split into five streams of light and sucked into the batteries. Those batteries then floated to their owners. Kim gingerly reached for hers.

"Is this?" she started to ask.

"That's your battery, Kim," Hal said. "Just be careful with it. Salaak will tear you a new one if it gets destroyed. I've been there, it's not fun."

"Ganthet?" Kyle asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Kyle," the long haired alien answered. He looked over at Kim. "Greetings, Kim Possible of Earth. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps. I am Ganthet and this is Sayd. I see that the duplicate I made of Kyle Rayner's ring found a suitable bearer."

"I'm starting to wonder about that," Kim said sullenly. "I am so out of my element here."

"Said the girl whose been fighting super villains since before she could drive," John smirked. "You'll be fine, Kim."

"So are you going to help us, Ganthet?" Hal asked.

"We cannot," Sayd answered. "We have been banished from the Guardians."

"Banished? Why?" a very confused Kim asked.

"Because we committed a crime in the other Guardians' eyes, Kim Possible," Ganthet said. "We feel. That is why this is the last Green Lantern ring I will ever pass on. Kyle Rayner of Earth, your destiny no longer lies with Ion. Will you again take up a power ring? Will you stand with your brothers and sister in light?"

Kyle quickly slipped the ring on his finger and smiled. "Hell yes."

"All right, boys and girl," Hal said, holding his lantern before him. "It's time to light 'em up!"

Kim followed the other's lead. She held her battery out in front of her, and pressed her ring inside of it. For the first time, Kim joined in reciting the Corps' sacred oath.

"In brightest day in blackest night, no evil shall escape our sight! Let those who worship evil's might beware our power; Green Lantern's light!"

**"Ring power levels at 100%," **all five rings reported.

Hal was again in uniform, and Kyle was now wearing a uniform with a metal mask that wrapped around the upper part of his face. His symbol was over the left side of his chest. Instead of a green lantern in a white circle, his badge was in a black circle.

"Okay," Kim said, feeling a rush from charging her ring for the first time. "Now what?"

"Now, Kim Possible," Sayd said, "you learn of third and final verse of Cosmic Revelations; the hidden chapter of the Book of Oa."

"You mean the Blackest Night," John Stewart said in an ominous voice.

"Yes, John Stewart, the Blackest Night."

* * *

Kim flew at supersonic sleep alongside Guy Gardner and John Stewart, trying as best she could to absorb what she'd been told. Just as there was a visible spectrum of light, there was a corresponding emotional spectrum. Her ring utilized the center color; the green light of willpower, whereas the Sinestro Corps used the yellow light of fear.

She also learned of the Zamarons, an all female offshoot of the Guardians who were experimenting with the violet light of love to empower their own corps, the Star Sapphires.

_That's not what worries me, _Kim thought. _It's some of the other corps that are supposed to start up. The blue hope guys sound pretty good. So do the indigo ones, since their light is compassion. But the red light of rage and the orange light of avarice? And then a war between all seven corps leading to the end of all life and this Blackest Night? So not good. This is why I need Ron. He keeps me grounded and gives me the strength I need to keep fighting. He gives me hope._

"You okay, Kim?" John asked.

"Honestly, no," Kim replied. "I'm really starting to think the ring made a mistake choosing me."

"No mistake, kid," Guy said. "You faced off against fear in the flesh without flinching. I think you can handle a bunch of jokers with yellow rings."

"I'm still not sure about splitting up like this," Kim said. She, John and Guy were meeting up with the rest of the Green Lanterns in New York while Hal and Kyle fought off a group of Sinestros in Coast City.

"Don't worry about those two," Guy said. "You're gonna need to watch your own butt for this one. That white circle on your uniform is gonna be like a huge bullseye!"

"Kinda like every other mission I've been on then."

"Except these guys have the death rays on their fingers," John pointed out. "But there is something different now. A new law was added to the Book of Oa, allowing the rings to use lethal force against the Sinestro Corps."

"I don't kill," Kim said in a firm voice.

John flew next to Kim. "I'm not saying you should. In fact, I hope you never have to. What I am saying is, if it comes down to your own survival, you might have to. Look, I used to be a sharpshooter in the Marine Corps. Killing is never something you want to do. But sometimes, it's the only way to save your own life and protect innocent people. Now get your head in the game, rookie, we're almost there."

What Kim saw next was almost too much to comprehend. New York city was burning, and floating above it was a large sphere with a gigantic yellow lanetern atop it. Green Lanterns and Sinestro Corps were swarming around it, make the sky flicker with green and yellow light.

"That's Warworld," John explained. "It was originally built by a guy named Mongul."

"The guy who blew up Coast City after Superman died," Kim added.

"One of them. The other guy was the Cyborg Superman."

"Who is that guy, anyway?" Kim asked. "And what's his damage?"

"He used to be an astronaut named Hank Henshaw," John explained. "He and his crew were exposed to radiation in orbit, and started mutating. Henshaw got the ability to control machines. His crew, including his wife, all died, and Henshaw was left as pure energy. Henshaw blamed Superman for it. He was able to get a sample of Superman's DNA, as well as Kryptonian metal, and pass himself off as Superman reborn. Now he's working with the Manhunters."

"And the Manhunters are really bad news," Guy chimed in. "They were our direct predecessors, I guess. Androids the Guardians built to patrol the universe, only they had their hard drives up their own exhaust ports and decided that the only way to preserve order was to destroy life. They wiped out most of Sector 666."

"My God," Kim gasped.

"Oh, and one more thing," Guy said, "the newer bucket heads can drain our rings, so watch your backside out there."

Kim's eyes narrowed as she focused herself. "Duly noted. Now let's go kick some Sinestro Corps butt!"

"Oh yeah!" Guy exclaimed. "I like your style, Possible!"

Kim spotted someone and shot off, leaving her fellow Earth Lanterns to find their own dance partners. "Hey! Sur! I've got a score to settle with you!"

Kim had found Amon Sur, the Sinestro Corpsman who attacked her boyfriend Ron Stoppable and tore the Mystical Monkey Power from him.

"Come on then, little Lantern!" Amon Sur taunted, "and I will take your ring as I did that energy from your little friend!"

Kim shunted her will into the ring, unleashing a beam of light with enough force to break through the hull of a battleship. The beam struck Amon's ring shield, hurling him back nearly a mile. Kim was in hot pursuit.

"Come on!" Kim shouted. "Let's see how tough you are against someone who can fight back!" Kim conjured several giant constructs of Ron Stoppable; one in his mission gear, another in his jersey and cargoes, one in a ninja gi, and one wearing the spacesuit Ron had worn when he rescued Kim from the Lorwardian ship. The army of Rons started kicking the alien around like a soccer ball. After softening Amon Sur up a bit, Kim encased him in a capsule like the one he had trapped Ron in, and shot him off into the stratosphere. "Booya," Kim said, grinning smugly until the retreating form of her construct exploded in a flash of yellow light.

"Your concentratrion is weak! As is your will!" the enraged alien screamed. "You cannot stop me! I am fear!"

"And I just helped kick fear's biscuit," Kim countered, "so bring it!"

"Watch yer back!" a gruff voice from behind Kim warned.

Kim quickly darted out of the way before three glowing yellow monstrosities could sic her. "Thanks for the heads up!" Kim saw the source of the voice; a large, bulky pink skinned alien who had an almost porcine appearance.

The big alien snorted as he looked her over. "Just what I need. Another Earth poozer."

Kim scowled. "I beg your pardon?"

"Never mind," the alien Green Lantern huffed. "Just keep yer head in the game if you don't wanna lose it."

"Who was that," Kim asked as the alien flew off.

**"Lantern Kilowog of Sector 674,"** her ring reported. **"Corps drill sergeant."**

"Great, that means I have to deal with him some more when this is all over. I know I'm gonna regret this, but what's a poozer?"

**"Literal translation: worthless rookie. Originally used by former D.I. Lantern Ermey. Lantern Kilowog assumed its usage, as well as the role of drill sergeant, following Lantern Ermey's demise."**

Kim looked over her shoulder and saw Amon coming at her again, along with another Sinestro Corpsman; one who looked like giant reptile. Before Kim could create another defensive measure, a green beam cut through the reptilian, killing it instantly.

A look of stark terror appeared on Amon Sur's face. "The Lanterns can kill?" he whispered to himself, right before launching into space.

"Coward!" Kim yelled.

"Never mind him, poozer," the Lantern called Kilowog said. "We got bigger things ta worry about."

"Like what?"

"Like that!" Kilowog pointed over at Warworld, which was now coming down on an armored giant. "John and Guy figured we could kill two birds with one stone by crashing Warworld into the Anti-Monitor. Now we need every poozer with a ring to make sure all that antimatter don't take out all of New York."

Kim nodded and followed. John had told her of the Anti-Monitor; the ruler of the antimatter universe and Guardian of the Sinestro Corps. Years ago he had tried to destroy the positive matter universe. Many heroes, including the second man to call himself the Flash, had given their lives to stop him. Kim remebered the havoc Ron had caused when the Mathter's calcu-laser had turned him into an antimatter boy. With a being as massive as the Anti-Monitor, Kim knew the damage would be catastrophic.

"Hold the line!" Kilowog yelled as he unleashed this beam. Some Lanterns threw up a sheild around the falling Warworld, the Cyborg Superman, and the Anti-Monitor, while others created hooks and chains to pull Warworld down.

Kim strained to hold her shield up as Warworld ignited, filling the green dome with more explosive force than she had ever seen. She heard a loud roaring in her ears, but didn't realize it was her own yelling until the fireball died down. Drained from the exertion, she nearly collapsed, only to be caught by Kilowog and eased back to ground level.

"Not bad for a white circle," the large alien smirked. "What's yer name, kid?"

"Kim," she panted. "Kim Possible."

"I can't wait ta see what you can do once I get you in basic, poozer."

* * *

The rest of the battle wasn't as smooth. The Anti-Monitor survived, only to be hurled into space by an alternate reality version of Superboy who had been working with the Sinestro Corps. This Superboy Prime, as he was called, was himself defeated by the sacrifice of one of the Guardians, and blasted into the space between spaces known as the Bleed. When all was said and done, many Green Lanterns and Sinestros were dead, and much of New York was in ruins.

The Green Lantern Corps remained to rebuild and clean up, which gave Kim the time she needed with Ron and her family. In the days following the defeat and arrest of Sinestro by Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner, Kim had gone to Japan to enlist the help of Sensei and Yori. Now Sensei, along with a Green Lantern in a flowing hooded green cloak named Torquemada, were bathing Ron in their mystical enregies.

Kim didn't know if this alien, a being with white skin that had black patches over and above his eyes, and on either side of his mouth, knew that there had been a human with that name; the Grand Inquisitor during the Spanish Iquisition. She doubted that the historical Torquemada was this kind.

"We have done what we can, Rookie Lantern Possible," Torquemada said. "Ronald is healed, and he will regain his strength."

"Even though Stoppable-san had only recently gained full control of the Mystical Monkey Power," Sensei explained, "it had been a part of him for quite some time. His body became dependant on its energies. We have helped his body adjust to its loss." Sensei turned to the towering alien and bowed. "Thank you, Torquemada-sama."

The Green Lantern smiled and returned the bow. "It was my honor, Sensei. And thank you for calling on me, Rookie Lantern Possible."

"Sure," Kim said in a quiet, sad voice. "What happens to Ron now?"

"Stoppable-san will return with us to Yamanuchi," Yori said. "There we will attempt to restore his powers to him."

"Can I see him?" Kim asked.

"I think that would be the best medicine for him," Sensei smiled.

Ron lay deathly still in his hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. The IV in his arm deleivered much needed nutrients to his now depleted body. Were it not for the fact that his eyes were open, Kim would have thought he was asleep. "Hey," she quietly said as she sat at his bedside.

Ron quickly summoned his trademark goofy grin for her. "There's my bondigetty super hero GF!" he said in a raspy voice. "I take it you kicked mucho alien biscuit?" Rufus scampered out from his resting place so he could hear Kim's rousing tale.

"Yeah, we sent them packing," Kim said unenthusiastically. "How are you?"

Ron's grin faded. "To paraphrase, the Monkey Master has left the building. But Sensei thinks I might be able to get the mojo back." Ron forced another smile. "I guess I was more right than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"About you going to the stars," Ron answered. "I mean, you're a Green Lantern now."

Kim took her boyfriend's uncharacteristically cold hand and helt it. "Not yet. I'm still a rookie. And there's no guarantee the Guardians will let me keep the ring since it was given to me by someone they banished." Kim stood up and paced to the other side of the room. "Anyway, I don't think I'm keeping it."

"Why not?" Ron asked, quite clearly shocked.

"Because I don't think I'm cut out for this." Kim turned to face Ron with tears forming in her eyes. "And I don't want to leave you. Especially not now when you need me."

"It's all good, KP." Ron started to say, right before Kim cut him off.

"No it's not 'all good!' You saved me and the world from the Lorwardians! You've been helping me save the world for years with no recognigtion! And now, when you finally have the hang of them, you lose your powers! It's so not fair!"

"Neither is life," a voice from the doorway added. It was Kyle Rayner. "I know all about loss, Kim. My girlfriend Alex was murdered because of this ring. She was only the first. I even lost my mom recently because I was given this thing. So I know what it's like. But you have a chance, Kim. You can do a lot of good with that ring."

"What he said," Ron added. "Look, I don't want you to go, but you have to. This is what you were meant to do! You're a hero, Kim. You've always been one, and now you can step up from saving the world to saving the whole universe."

"Not without you I can't," Kim said, the tears now flowing. "I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone, kid," another voice said. John, Hal and Guy were all in the room, along with the Possibles and Stoppables.

"Brother!" little Hana shouted before leaping onto her brother's lap.

"Careful, kiddo," Ron grunted.

"She was terrified you'd been killed," Ron's mother told him. "She kept crying 'Brother gone' and we don't know why."

_I lost the power, that's why,_ Ron thought. _But hey, at least Hana still wants to be around me, so it's not all bad._

"You're one of us now, Kim," Hal said. "And Green Lanterns always stick together. No matter what."

"It's time to go," John said. "We need to get you to Oa to see if you're keeping that ring."

"If the Smurfs are smart they'll let her keep it," Guy groused.

Kim wiped her eyes and nodded. "Jim, Tim," she said, going to her brothers, "I need you guys to fill in for me, okay?"

"Really?" Jim asked.

"You want us to be Team Possible?" Tim added.

"With me gone and Ron on the mend, who else is there?"

"Hoosha!" the Tweebs shouted.

Kim looked at Ron's little sister and smiled. "Hana, I need you to take care of your brother for me."

"Kay, Sister," the little girl happily said.

"Mom, Dad..."

"We know," Anne Possible said. "And I agree with Ron. This is what you were meant to do."

"Just be careful out there, Kimmie-cub." James Possible shook his head. "I knew you'd leave home someday, but not for deep space. I wish I was going with you."

"Who knows, Dad," Kim smiled, "maybe the Guardians will let me take you for a trip around the solar system after I'm trained."

"I'd do it anyway," Guy smirked. "What the blue guys don't know won't hurt ya."

Kim hugged her family and Ron's, and then went back to the love of her life and kissed him. "You get better. I'll be back before you know it."

"I love you, Kim."

"I love you, Ron. More than anything."

Slowly the couple parted and Kim joined up with Guy, Hal, and John.

"We'll keep an eye on her, Ron," Kyle said.

"I beg to differ, GL," Ron smiled. "I think KP will be the one keeping an eye on you."

Kyle went over and shook Ron's hand. "The name's Kyle Rayner, Ron. I hope we meet again soon."

"Thanks, Kyle. Me too." Ron let out a long sigh as he watched his girlfriend walk out of his hospital room with her fellow Green Lanterns. "You're off to the stars," he said to himself, "and I'm stuck on Earth."

* * *

_Next Chapter: Kim's quest to become a Green Lantern and Ron's quest to reclaim the Mystical Monkey Power_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of Disney. Green Lantern and all related characters are the property of DC Comics._

_In days of peace and nights of war, obey the laws forevermore._

_Misconduct must be answered for, swear us the chosen,_

_The Alpha Corps!_

_-Oath of the Alpha Lanterns_

_

* * *

_

Kim Possible stood (or was she floating) in the midst on an indoor star field deep within the Guardian citadel on planet Oa. Before her floated the Guardians of the Universe; immortal blue skinned beings who had taken in upon themselves to impose order on the chaotic universe.

Behind Kim were two other members of the Green Lantern Corps; a spindly four armed alien with an elongated head and several ring generated computer screens surrounding him. This was Salaak, the Corps administrator and next in line after the Guardians in the chain of command. Beside him was Kilowog, the Lantern Corps drill instructor who had fought alongside Kim during the battle with the Sinestro Corps.

"This is most unusual," a female Guardian with a heavily scarred face said. "Ganthet and Sayd have been banished, and are in no position to recruit new Lanterns."

"They gave Kyle his ring back," Kilowog pointed out, referring to Lantern Kyle Rayner.

"Yes," a male Guardian said, "but Lantern Rayner was already in the Corps. Kim Possible was not."

"She did handle herself with valor in the conflict," another female Guardian interjected. "Do not forget, brothers and sisters, that not just anyone can work a power ring. Kim Possible was found to be worthy of the ring, and has proven that she has the will to use it."

"But what of the glut of representatives from Earth?" the scarred Guardian asked. "There are already four Green Lanterns not only from Sector 2814, but from Earth. We do not need a fifth."

"I disagree," Kilowog huffed. "Possible held her own better than a lot of vets!"

Kim was getting more than a little fed up with the back and forth. "Can I say something?"

"And like the other Earthlings, she shows disrespect," a male Guardian said coldly.

"On the contrary," Salaak finally said. "Her fate is being decided. She should have an opportunity to speak on her own behalf."

"Look, I know you don't want me here, but the ring chose me." Kim's ring glowed intensely when she said that. "I've been saving the world for years without a power ring. You don't want me in your little club? Fine! Just give me a good reason why I don't deserve this ring! I left a lot of people behind who I love. I'm putting my own future on hold for this. I've already made sacrifices for the Corps. That should say something about me."

"Well said, poozer," Kilowog smiled.

"Are you finished, Kim Possible of Earth?" a female guardian asked. "Then we will decide on your fate. Lantern Salaak, please escort Lantern Kilowog and Kim Possible from these chambers so we may deliberate."

* * *

Meditation was never easy for Ron Stoppable. He was so prone to distraction that the very thought of letting go and relaxing mind and body was a near impossibility. But he was trying. He was meditating in the courtyard of the Yamanuchi school, trying to find his center, trying to feel nature around him and in him, and trying to reconnect with the Mystical Monkey Power that was so violently torn from him just days prior.

But it wasn't just his own problems focusing that were hindering Ron's attempts, but thoughts of his now absent girlfriend Kim Possible. Kim leaving for college was something he had accepted. Kim being recruited into the Green Lantern Corps came completely out of left field.

"Ah I can't do it, Rufus!" Ron exclaimed. As he fought to get his now asleep legs out of the lotus position, a figure in the shadows was watching him.

Yori Katahira was an accomplished ninja, and could hide in the shadows as easily as a spider could spin a web. She wanted to rush to Ron's side, but knew she shouldn't. He needed to stand or fall on his own. Yori watched Rufus help Ron untangle himself, and thought back to when she first met this humble hero.

_It was not love at first sight, _she thought. _But it was infatuation. No, love did not come until he rescued me from Fukushima. But I knew even then that his destiny was not to walk alongside me. _Yori let out a sigh so low that not even Superman could hear it. She had always put the good of others before herself. Partially because of duty, but also because that was who she was.

_Your place is at Kim Possible's side, Ron-kun; and it is at her side that you shall walk again. She needs you, and I feel that the universe will need her._

At that moment there was a flicker in the emotional spectrum; an indigo pulse that was all too rare in the cosmos. Had anyone attuned to that spectrum been there to see it, it would have been a sight to behold. It was a display that did not go unnoticed.

"Nok," a man floating above the courtyard said to his female companion.

"Lek nok," she agreed.

The two aliens, dressed in what could be considered mere rags, continued to watch. They both wore the same symbol on their tunics; a circle with an arrow pointing above it, and one below. This symbol was also painted on their foreheads, and the female had it on the sides of her legs. In their hands they both carried long staffs that looked like they were carved from rough hewn rock. The tops of these staffs looked like the power batteries of the various Lantern Corps. They continued to watch Yori, knowing that she was special.

* * *

Elsewhere at the Yamanuchi school, Sensei could sense his student's frustration. It was a frustration he shared. _The meditation is only to calm him, and right now his mind is too chaotic. His soul is in turmoil._ A knock at the door roused Sensei from his musings. A young man with spiky hair entered the room.

"Something troubles you, Sensei?"

"Yes, Hirotaka," Sensei sighed. "As you know, both I and the Han are linked to the Mystical Monkey Power through or bloodline ties to Toshimiru. Like the Han, I too felt Stoppable-san's separation from the power and feared his death."

Hirotaka closed his eyes. He was in America during Ron's exchange trip to Japan, so he didn't get to know the Monkey Master very well. But he learned much about the young man from his best friend Kim Possible. "Is it possible to restore his power to him?"

"I do not know, my student," Sensei said in a grave voice. "I truly do not know."

* * *

Kim poked at her food in the Corps mess hall. "Are you sure this is macaroni and cheese? It looks more like... hyper irradiated mystery meat."

"Ugh," Kyle Rayner grunted. "I remember mystery meat. And I remember when I found out what was in it." The Green Lantern shuddered. "Snouts."

"Yeah, major gross out," Kim agreed. "So, have you had your meeting with the Guardians yet?"

"Yeah. It turns out I was never intended to be the host for Ion, I was just in the right place at the right time."

"That's pretty messed up," Kim said, deciding to give up on her meal. "So what happens to you now?"

"Well, I had a little adventure with Sodam Yat, my replacement as Ion. We managed to take down a nut job with a yellow ring named Alex Nero."

"And?"

"And I'm now on the Honor Guard," Kyle said with a bit of pride. "I've been partnered up with Guy."

"He's kind of a jerk," Kim said with a grimace.

"Apparently, he used to be worse," Kyle laughed. "I've heard horror stories from Hal and John, not to mention Wonder Woman, Superman and the rest of the Justice League. Just never mention Batman around him; Guy and Batman don't get along."

"Why's that?"

"Batman floored the poozer with one punch," Kilowog snorted as he walked up to the table Kim and Kyle were sharing. "The Guardians have made their decision."

"And?" Kim asked, clearly anxious.

"And I'm sorry. But you get to keep the ring."

Kim did a double take. "If I get to keep the ring, why are you sorry?"

A sneer crossed the large alien's face. "Because now yer scrawny ass belongs ta me! When I say jump, you say how high! When I tell you to run, you run till yer legs feel like lead, then you run some more! And I'm gonna make you give me one hundred and fifty percent at all times! I'm gonna be yer best friend and worst enemy rolled into one. You may have been big stuff on Earth, but now you're just another poozer among more poozers! I'm gonna make you the best Lantern you can be, or break you." Kilowog leaned down and got in Kim's face. "The choice is yours."

Kim gave Kilowog an almost arrogant looking grin. "Bring it."

* * *

The days had stretched into weeks for Ron as his training progressed. He sat in silence in his room, finally getting the hang of meditating. Ron's serenity was short lived when he heard Sensei come to the door. "May I enter, Stoppable-san?"

"Sure," Ron replied, trying to untangle his legs. "What's up?"

"I regret to inform you, Stoppable-san, that Yori will no longer be able to assist you."

"Why?"

A look of sadness and pride crossed the old man's face. "She is achieving her destiny," was all he said. "But that is not all. I have more bad news..."

* * *

The days had stretched into weeks for Kim as her training progressed. Kilowog wasn't kidding when he said he was going to push Kim to her limits. There were times Kim retired to her bunk at night thinking the large alien should have been a super villain. _He could make Shego cry,_ Kim thought more than once. But at the same time she knew that this relentless training was for her benefit. She also knew that she was more more advanced than the other recruits. But the training had borne fruit. Kim's skill with the ring had greatly improved. She even learned how to alter her uniform.

Kim patterned it after her latest mission uniform. In Corps colors, of course. She wore a short sleeved green shirt, form fitting black pants with a green stripe running down her legs, green boots that went to mid calf, and wrist length white gloves. The uniform was all one piece, so the stripes on her legs appeared to connect her shirt and her boots with the pants. The only thing Kim couldn't change was the empty white circle on her chest. The badge would come in due time.

Kim had seen a lot in her short time on Oa. The Corps was changing, and a lot of those changes scared long time Lanterns. Another new law had been added to the Book of Oa, authorizing lethal force against all enemies of the Corps. Several other Green Lanterns had been upgraded with Manhunter technology and turned into cyborgs called Alpha Lanterns; or as Hal described them, Internal Affairs. Their first duty was to expel Laira, the Green lantern of Sector 112, from the Corps for murder.

Kim sighed. Laira had murdered Amon Sur, the Sinestro Corpsman who attacked Ron and cut the Mystical Monkey Power from him. _He was mine, _Kim thought again. _I was going to hunt him down, bring him in, and throw him into a sciencell myself! Then I was going to watch him rot in there for the rest of his life! But I wouldn't have killed him._ No, Laira had killed him for slaughtering the family of a Lantern named Ke'Hann, who had died during the war with the Sinestro Corps. Laira was stripped of her ring, expelled from the Corps, and sent back to her home planet of Jade. _That was the plan, anyway. Then a red ring found her. It looks like the War of Light is coming. The Red Lanterns are already here. At least the Blue Lanterns are here, too._

But that wasn't the only thing. Today Kim had been training on a moon in Oa's star system with rookies who had been granted temporary badges. In addition to advanced training, Kim had a front row seat to some heavy flirting between Kyle Rayner and Dr. Soranik Natu; Corps medic, neurosurgeon, and Green Lantern of Sector 1417. Not only was she from Sinestro's sector and wearing his old power ring, she was from his home planet of Korugar. _The flirting was fun to watch. Too bad it hand to end._

Kim shuddered as she remembered what everyone thought was rainfall. Only it wasn't rainfall. _It was eyes. Some monster massacred the families of Green Lanterns, and made their eyes rain down on us._ Kim was walking outside of the rookie barracks, looking for a Lantern who looked like a polar bear.

"Zevon?" she said. Zevon Parzxx was one of the Lanterns who had just learned his family was dead. "Are... is there anything I can do?"

Zevon looked at Kim with his wet eyes and tear streaked fur. She still remembered Kilowog gently placing a hand on the young Lantern's shoulder.

"No shame, rooks," he'd said. "There's no shame in feeling this." Kilowog was a survivor himself. He'd lost not only his family, but his entire race. His home planet of Bolovax Vik was no more than an asteroid belt now.

"I don't know what you could do, Kim," Zevon said. "I mean I... my mother..." Sobs again racked his body. Kim quickly embraced her fellow Lantern. She simply held him as he wept. Kim said nothing. She just held him and let him grieve.

After several minutes, Zevon pulled himself together. "Thank you," he said in a quiet voice. "Thank you."

"No big," Kim replied. "We're all Green Lanterns. We stick together."

"We do," the bear like alien agreed. "And the Corps is the only family I have left." Zevon quietly walked off, not knowing or caring where he was going. It was after curfew, but Kim doubted there would be any repercussions.

"How are the rookies?" a voice from above asked.

Kim neither jumped in surprise or looked up. "As well as can be expected, Salaak," she answered.

"And how are you?" the Protocol Lantern asked.

"I really don't know," Kim said. "I keep thinking that it could have been my family. Or Ron."

"I am authorizing extra ring com time for all rookies, Possible," Salaak said. "Go speak to your family and your loved one."

Kim gave the four armed alien a small grin. "Thanks, Salaak."

"If you'll excuse me, I now have bereavement leave to authorize for several dozen recruits."

* * *

Ron sat in his room at Yamanuchi, trying to absorb what he'd just been told. "Well, Rufus, I guess this is it," the blond man said.

"Sorry," the small rodent squeaked. Rufus had been hit with a double whammy. He had been in Ron's pocket when the Mystical Monkey Power was stolen from him. The naked mole rat heard and felt the assault on his human. "What now?" Rufus asked as he watched his human begin to pack for the trip home.

"Dunno," Ron answered. "I really don't know."

"Don't know what?" a familiar and missed voice asked. Ron looked up and saw a glowing green projection of Kim.

"KP!" He was about to run to his girlfriend.

"Whoah, Ron!" the image said as it held up its hands. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Uh, yeah." Ron had run through the paper walls of his room, and through three more before he finally stopped. "So, as you like to say, what's he sitch? I mean, you only get one call a week, and that was a few days ago."

"Something happened here," Kim replied. "Something major. The families of a lot of rookies were murdered. Guy, Kyle, and a Green Lantern strike force found the monsters who did it. Big surprise, it was some of Sinestro's cronies who got away after the war. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"All right as rain, KP!" Ron said, not wanting to worry Kim anymore than she already was.

"And Rufus hates cheese," Kim replied. "I know you too well, Ron. Besides, you're packing to leave and you're not gushing about how you got the MMP back. Now what's the sitch? How are you really?"

Ron slumped. "Not so good. Sensei says that the power has returned to nature, and that there's no way for me to get it back. That Oracle person even got involved and told Wade about these magic dudes called the Shadowpact. They couldn't help, Zatanna couldn't help. It's really gone, Kim. My powers are really gone."

"Oh Ron..." It was times like these that Kim wished she had flown back to Earth so she could comfort the man she loved. "You have other things going for you. You have your mad running away skills."

Ron sat down on his meditation mat. "I think I'm hanging up the mission duds. Jim and Tim are doing pretty good, and no one gets their names wrong. Besides, you get those two and Wade working together, and you get better gadgets then we ever had. I think my sidekick days are over. It's just... I don't know what else to do." Ron lowered his head. "It feels like I don't have anything anymore."

Kim's image crouched down beside Ron. "Monkey powers or no monkey powers, you were always a hero to me. You'll find a path. I know you will. And I'll be back just as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Sure, KP," Ron said dejectedly.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Kim."

"I have to go," Kim said. "I've used half of my extra com time. The other half is for the fam." Ron nodded. "I _will_ be home soon. I promise."

* * *

The North Star has been used as a guiding beacon in the night sky by human sailors for centuries. But it also has another name; Polaris. And like other stars, Polaris is orbited by planets. One of these planets is a lush garden world called Odym. It was here that two immortal beings, Ganthet and Sayd, settled after being banished from Oa by the Guardians of the Universe. The two blue skinned beings levitated above the ground hand in hand, their eyes closed.

"I can sense it fading," Sayd said with a bit of sorrow in her voice.

"As it has for several weeks," Ganthet added. "Before it would rise and fall like ocean waves, but now there is no recovery. The time must be soon, before the light is extinguished forever. We must bring him here."

"Saint Walker and Brother Warth are with Hal Jordan in the Vega system, learning the truth of the orange light of avarice and the Guardians' pact with its bearer. We have no one to send." Sayd opened her eyes. "This will also be a departure from our plan. We sent the first ring to Saint Walker in Sector 1. He then found Warth in Sector 2, who will go on to Sector 3 to find the next of out Blue Lanterns. This candidate is in Sector 2814."

"Then we must adapt ourselves and our plan, Sayd. Being unwilling to change has been one of the Guardians' failings." Ganthet lowered himself to the ground. "We can either send a ring, or one of us can do to him."

"I sense we must do it soon," Sayd added, "before it is too late."

* * *

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape our sight! Let those who worship evil's might beware our power; Green Lantern's light!"

The new recruits, rookies who had been forged in the crucible of Kilowog's training, floated before the Central Power Battery on Oa, and had just charged their rings from it for the first time.

"Fellow Lanterns," Salaak said, "I give you the newest members of the Green Lantern Corps!"

Every Lantern on Oa who was gathered erupted into thunderous cheering and applause. Kim Possible, now a full fledged Green Lantern, admired her new badge. It wasn't just a lantern patch inside the white circle, it was a metallic looking construct that was now a part of her uniform. _I made it. The Guardians didn't really want me here, but I still made it! As Ron would say, this is beyond badical! I wish he was here right now._

"And now," Salaak continues, "it is time for the new Lanterns to receive their assignments, Lantern Zevon Parzxx..." One by one the new Lanterns were assigned to their sectors and were introduced to their new sector partners. In the old days, the Corps consisted of 3,600 Lanterns; one for every sector of the universe. Now there were 7,200 strong with each sector being represented by two Lanterns. Hal Jordan and John Stewart were the Green Lanterns of Sector 2814, which was probably the reason Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner were both in the Honor Guard. Kim was almost afraid she'd be assigned to a support roll.

_I hope they don't put me to work in the mess hall, _ Kim thought. _Then again, my cooking can't be any worse than what they already serve. Maybe now that I'm not a rookie anymore I can finally eat at Warriors._

"Kim Possible of Earth," Salaak announced. "You are assigned to the Honor Guard, and will be reporting directly to Honor Lanterns Gardner and Rayner."

A huge grin came to Kim's face, especially when she saw the looks she was getting from Guy and Kyle.

"You planned this," Kim said to them when the ceremony was over.

"Planned, no," Guy said.

"Requested, yes," Kyle added. "We figured that since we worked well together before, we would again."

"Exactly right," Guy smirked. "Now, down to business! You're first assignment, Honor Lantern Possible, is to join us at Warriors for a celebratory drink!"

"Uh, Guy, I'm underage."

Kyle tried not to snicker. "Laugh it up, pretty boy," Guy huffed. "Okay, you can have a root beer then. And a burger and fries. I'm pretty sure you're sick of that slop they try to pass off as Earth food.

* * *

Back on Earth, not too long after the fall of the Green Lantern Corps, Guy Gardner opened a super hero theme bar and restaurant called Warriors. It was destroyed during the adventure that brought Hal Jordan back to the land of the living. After the Sinestro Corps War, Guy and Kyle reopened it on Oa as a place where Lanterns could commiserate, and where Guy could finally get a decent beer. Guy was standing behind the bar, enjoying one of those adult beverages, while Kim savored the first real Earth food she'd had since coming to Oa.

"This is really good," she said between bites. "Makes me miss the barbecues we used to have back home." A thought came to Kim. "You know, it's too bad Ron isn't here. He could make good food great!"

Kyle cocked an eyebrow. "Ron's a good cook?"

"Ferociously good, Kyle!" Kim gushed. "He turned the cafeteria at Middleton High into a gourmet restaurant. Until the health department shut it down because he had Rufus waiting tables."

"Who's Rufus?" Guy asked.

"Ron's pet naked mole rat."

"Bwa ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaa!" Guy cackled. "Is that what they're calling it now? I've never heard it called a naked mole rat before!"

Kyle rolled his eyes behind the white lenses of his mask. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Guy."

An image of Rufus sprang from Kim's ring. "This is Rufus, you pervert!"

"I like my definition better," Guy said, wiping his eyes. "So anyway, how good a cook is this boyfriend of yours? Really?"

"Ever heard of the Naco?"

"I love Nacos!" Kyle said. "I haven't had one since we left Earth. Why?"

Kim smiled with pride. "Who do you think invented them?"

"Something to think about," Guy said with an air of seriousness that Kim rarely saw from him. "Definitely something to think about."

* * *

Since returning from Japan, Ron had dedicated himself to getting into college. Unfortunately, his streak of rotten luck was continuing. He finally started getting letters back from the schools he applied to, but they were all rejection letters. The colleges that didn't respond had lost his applications. Ron was close to giving up. _Kim wouldn't want me to, though, h_e thought. _But Kim can do anything. I guess I can't do anything at all._

Another shift had ended for Ron at Smarty Mart. He still hadn't replaced his wrecked scooter, so he was taking to bus to and from work. It was only eight o'clock at night, but to Ron, it felt even later. He started the walk to the bus stop. Alone. Rufus was taking a Hana day, leaving Ron to his own devices. "I can't give up," Ron said aloud. "I mean, Kim said it herself! I'm still a hero to her. Even if she's a super hero now."

Ron was coming to the bus stop bench when he saw a bright blue light streak down from the sky. "Uh oh," he gulped. He then noticed that the light was coming right for him. "Major uh oh!" Ron took off like Shego was chasing him. Ron was fast, but the light was faster. It flew passed him and and exploded into a nearly blinding super nova of blue radiance. Ron had been panicking when the light chased him, but he went into hysterics when it spoke to him.

**"Ron Stoppable of Earth..."**

**

* * *

**

_Next chapter: Ron is mising and Kim is on his trail. And as Earth celebrates Hero's Day, a new threat emerges from the darkness._


	4. Chapter 4

_Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of Disney. Green Lantern and all related characters are the property of DC Comics._

_With blood and rage of crimson red ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,_

_Together with our hellish hate we'll burn you all;_

_That is your fate!_

_-Oath of the Red Lantern Corps_

Planet Ryut in Sector 666 was once a world filled with life. It was burned to a cinder with the rest of the sector when the Manhunters, androids created by the Guardians of the Universe to patrol the cosmos, decided that the only way to preserve order was to eliminate life. Only five beings survived the massacre; among them was Atrocitus, the last survivor or Ryut and future leader of the Red Lantern Corps.

Atrocitus joined with the other four survivors of Sector 666, who became the Five Inversions. They were captured by the Manhunters' replacements, the Green Lantern Corps, and jailed on the planet Ysmault in Sector 2814. Their last escape attempt resulted in the death of Abin Sur, the induction of Hal Jordan into the Green Lantern Corps, and Atrocitus finally being recaptured by Hal and Thaal Sinestro of Sector 1417.

But Ryut, a supposedly dead world, was not uninhabited. A gigantic black lantern arose from the scorched soil and encased the injured Anti-Monitor after Superboy Prime, a Superboy from an alternate universe, had hurled the antimatter warlord into the depths of space.

Now, swarms upon swarms of black rings were streaming from the lantern. **"Go", **an ominous voice commmanded. **"The dead shall rise."**

Accross the cosmos, on planet Oa in Sector 0, the exact center of the universe, the Guardian known only as Scar heard this voice. "Yes, my lord Nekron," she said as black blood poured from her eyes, nose and mouth. "By your will I shall venture to Earth to enlist the embodiment of the black."

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Go City USA._

Hero's Day was originally proposed to memorialize Superman after his death at the hands of the alien monster known as Doomsday. Since the Man of Steel's return, it has become a day to honor all heroes; from super heroes to military, police, and firefighters.

The woman known as Shego has once been called a hero when she was a member of Team Go with her brothers. But she got fed up with it when her brother Hego became overly obsessed with do gooding, making evil more appealing. But through it all Shego had one real hero in her life; one she was glad never lived to see her fall from grace.

"Hi, Dad," the green skinned woman said to a grave marker at Go City Cemetary. She was dressed in black pants, a green shirt and a black leather jacket. Her eyes were hidden behind dark glasses despite the fading sunlight. Shego stood before a small grave marker that read "Joseph Gordon. Husband and Father."

"I should've visited sooner, I know. But you know how I am; I hate the mushy stuff. It's just that..." Shego was fighting with herself, trying to keep the tears that were stinging her eyes from flowing.

"Sis," a pair of identical voices said from behind her. When Shego turned she saw her twin younger brothers, collectively known as Wego. They were also dressed in civilian attire.

"Crap!" Shego muttered. "Forget you saw me here."

"Sheila wait!" the Wego on the left called out. Shego stopped cold. No one had called her by her real name in a long time.

"Hego and Mego don't know we're here," the other Wego said. "They're still at that dumb parade for Team Go that ended three hours ago. Wyatt and I wanted to come see Dad."

Shego slowly turned around and looked at her two brothers. The Wegoes, Warren and Wyatt, never grated on her nerves the way Hego and Mego did. "Is... is Mom here?" she quietly asked.

"Yeah," Wyatt said. "She was parking the car."

"Don't worry, Sheila," Warren added. "Mom forgave you a long time ago. And you've kept out of trouble since you and Drakken got pardoned. It's good."

Shego and Drakken had spent most of their free time in one of the former villain's island lairs, exploring their new relationship. Of course, that exploring didn't get much farther than the bedroom. _Although there are plenty of other rooms in that lair that need "broken in."_ Shego gave her youngest brothers a slight grin. "So you want a family day, is that it?"

"A family day would be a nice way to honor your father, honey," another voice said. When Shego looked up she saw a woman who looked quite a bit like she did, except she was a bit shorter, and had brown hair. "What do you say, Sheila?" Lucy Gordon asked. "Let's all go for dinner."

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Gotham City USA._

William Hand had been the black sheep of his family. The youngest son of morticians, he'd been fascinated with death from an early age, to the point of killing the family dog and using the body to practice his taxidermy on.

As a young man, William was caught in the middle of a fight between an alien called Atrocitus and a pair of Green Lanterns; Hal Jordan and Thaal Sinestro.

_The monster targeted me,_ the man thought as he lumbered through the dark cemetary. _He saw something in me; said I was the cause of the end of everything. He was right, and I didn't know it._

After being saved, William had taken the energy draining weapon Atrocitus was weilding, but he could still see the bright green light of the Green Lanterns. He needed to put it out. Making his first costume from a Hand Mortuary body bag, and using the emblem of his parents' business, an upside down triangle with five lines coming off the top, as his symbol. William Hand became Black Hand, and he lost time and again to Green Lantern.

_Then the light went out when the Corps was destroyed. There was only one ring left, and I could ignore it. But the light came back. It always comes back! So I went after a source of it in Green Arrow's home. A ring I could use to soak up the light. But the Spectre came and destroyed my right hand as "punishment" for my crimes. After that, a bunch of aliens gave me the power to rebuild my hand by draining the life force of others. I was becoming death. Little did I know that was my destiny._

_I am the Black Hand. I am the embodiemnt of death. All I needed to do was die. _And die he did, by his own hand after murdering his parents and brothers. Then the Guardian called Scar came and bestowed the first of the black rings opon him, making him the first Black Lantern. _The first of many. All I need now is a tether to the so called heroes; the ones who escaped my master's clutches. Superman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, the Flash... even the Green Lantern who always defeated me!_

Black Hand came upon a trio of graves. Two of them shared a lavish headstone that read "Thomas and Martha Wayne." Beside it was a smaller, unmarked stone. That grave held what the super hero community believed to be the mortal remains of their friend Bruce Wayne, the Batman. Black Hand calmly began to dig. It was only a matter of time before the end of the light came.

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Gotham City USA._

She sat at a high tech terminal in a hidden room in what was, on the outside, just a regular apartment. The bespectacled redhead was searching various databases and satellite photography looking for one person in particular; Ron Stoppable of Middleton, Colorado. The world at large knew her as Oracle, the premier information broker in the world. The only other people who came close to her level of hacker skills were a villain called the Calculator, and a young man named Wade Load, who Oracle had recently begun a friendship and working relationship with. _He's a resource I should've tapped sooner. And one of the best online chess players I've ever met._

Once, Barbara Gordon was known as Batgirl; swinging through the Gotham City skyline with Batman and Robin. A bullet through the spine from the Joker's gun ended that, but she refused to let her paralysis keep her out of the fight. Barbara, or Babs as she was sometimes called, had always been brilliant, and she decided to use that dizzying intellect to help those in need; be they heroes like the Justice League and the Justice Society, the FBI, or local law enforcement.

Today she had her computers linked with one of the most powerful mainframes in the world. She wished she had better news. "Sorry, Kim," Barbara said over a special encrypted channel. "There's just no sign of him anywhere."

On the other side of the line, in a fortified bunker beneath Wayne Tower in downtown Gotham City, Kim Possible sat. She was a memeber of the Green Lantern Corps, assigned to the Honor Guard. She, along with fellow Honor Guard Lanterns Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner, had been "temporarily reassigned" to Earth following a riot in the sciencells on Oa. _The Red Lanterns and Sinestro Corps freaks we locked up got out, and the Guardians were gonna have the Alpha Lanterns execute them all. That's not what we're about. Kyle, Guy and I stood up to the Guardians, so they teleported us back to Earth without even a second thought. _

"Thanks anyway, Barbara," Kim said, expecting that answer. "Whoever did this had to be good to get by your all seeing eyes." Kim sat in thought for a moment.

"I really don't like this," Barbara said. "It's like Ron just vanished from the face of the Earth! Any chance of your fellow GL's finding him out in space somewhere?"

"I've thought of that," Kim sighed. "We can't think of any reason Ron would have been taken off world. I mean, the only person out in space who would want to hurt Ron or me was Amon Sur, and he's dead now. It's not the same anymore. The Corps, I mean."

"I've gathered that from John and Hal," Barbara said. "The new laws in the Book of Oa."

"The laws about lethal force bother me," Kim admitted, "but Hal and John both say it's sometimes necessary."

"My dad would say the same thing, Kim. He's had to kill in the line of duty before, and he's hated doing it every single time."

"But the third law," Kim continued, "that one bothers everyone."

"What's the third law?" Baraba asked.

"Physical relationships and love are forbidden among Corps members," Kim said. "I'm not crushing on anyone in the Corps, but I know at least a couple of Lanterns who are." _Kyle and Soranik._ "But what if the Guardians decide to outlaw friendships in the Corps? Or if they decide Lanterns can't have romantic relationships with anyone? I'd throw this ring in their little blue faces if they did that."

"That's really messed up," Barbara said. "Back to the case at hand, are you sure Sinestro wouldn't have anything to do with this?"

"The only Earth Lanterns he hates that much go by the names Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner," Kim explained. "Even though he's on the loose again, I don't think Sinestro is behind this. I don't know who is."

While this was going on, another figure watched from the bunkers of the shadows. From afar the silhouette he looked right. But upon closer inspection, the highly trained eye would notice that the ears on the cowl were shorter than they had been, and that the figure himself was shorter than he should be. This wasn't the same Batman everyone was familiar with. He was the first to be called Robin the Boy Wonder, and then he was Nightwing. Since taking the mantle of the bat following his predecessor's demise, Dick Grayson sometimes felt like a kid trying to wear his dad's clothes.

"I take it you've had no luck," he said as he walked up to the computer. Knowing he could trust Kim implicitly, Batman peeled back his cowl.

"None, Dick," Barbara said. "Whoever took Ron Stoppable was better than anyone I've ever encountered."

"Thanks, Babs," the current Batman said.

"I'm not giving up," Barbara interjected. "I hope you don't either, Kim. I'll be in touch. Oracle out."

Kim slumped back in her seat. "I hate this."

"I can understand why," Dick said, sitting down. "I'll keep my eyes open for Ron. I have contacts of my own."

"Thanks, Batman," Kim smiled.

"I'm not wearing the mask, Kim, you can call me Dick."

"I'm surprised you let me in on 'The Big Secret'... Dick"

"I think I can trust you, Kim," Dick said. "Besides, I'm sure Bruce would have told you himself, if he'd gotten the chance. Master Sensei spoke very highly of you and Ron."

Kim's eyes grew wide. "How do you know Sensei?"

"Bruce trained at the Yamanuchi school for a while," Dick explained. "He took me there a few times back in my Boy Wonder days. There were those who thought Bruce would be the next Monkey Master. Bruce and Sensei both knew that wasn't gonna happen. When Ron was infused with the Mystical Monkey Power, Sensei had to tell Bruce about it. Of course, Bruce already knew."

"He really was the best," Kim said in admiration of Dick's mentor. "How did he know?"

"Bruce had been studying you and Ron for a while at that point," the new Batman said. "He knew there was more to Ron than everyone thought. Part of me wonders if he was considering Ron for a role as a Boy Wonder someday."

Kim couldn't help but laugh. "I love Ron, but I can't see him wearing green briefs and pixie shoes."

Dick joined in the laughter. "Thankfully the uniform has changed since my tenure."

The lighthearted mood was broken when an older gentleman rushed into the bunker. "Master Richard!" he shouted. "You were right, sir. I should have listened!"

Dick and Kim rushed to the man's side. "Easy, Alfred; what happened?"

Alfred Pennyworth had been employed by the Wayne family for many years, and had raised Bruce Wayne following his parents' murder. The look on the Englishman's face was chilling.

"His grave... Master Bruce's grave! It's been defiled! His skull is gone!"

A dark look spread across Dick Grayson's face. "Get Damian, Alfred," he said in a stern voice, referring to the new Robin, Damian Wayne. "We're going to find who did this."

"I've already alerted the Justice League. Flash and Green Lantern... Mr. Allen and Mr. Jordan are going to look into it."

"I'm here if you need me, Batman," Kim said, already in mission mode.

"This is a family matter, Kim," Batman said. "Robin and I will handle it." With that the Dark Knight melded into the shadows.

Kim made a move to follow when Alfred stopped her. "He's right about this being a family matter, Miss Possible. Master Richard is as protective of family as Master Bruce was."

"So we just stay here and wait?"

"No, young lady, I stay here and wait," Alfred said, "as I have done for many years. And I pray that I don't have to bury another man I love like a son. You have a young man to locate, and a family of your own to visit with."

Kim nodded, knowing this was an argument she would never win. "Have Oracle call Wade if you need me, Mr. Pennyworth."

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Middleton USA_

Rebecca Possible smiled as she walked into the dining area of her youngest son's home with a tray of lemon squares in hand. "Desert!" she happily announced.

"Boy howdy!" her youngest granddaughter Joss explaimed. "I sure have had a hankerin' for some of your lemon squares, Nana!"

"And since Jim and Tim aren't here, there will be more for all of us," Anne Possible said. "Those boys are starting to eat like... like Ron." The entire table became quiet.

"Don't worry, Auntie Annie," Joss said. "Jim and Tim are out there lookin' for him right now. And Kim's a super hero now! She said she was workin' with Batman to find Ron! Batman!"

"Not even Batman can do everything, Jocelyn," Nana reminded her granddaughter. "Neither can Green Lanterns. I met a Green Lantern once; the fellow with the red shirt who was in the Justice Society."

"I think Kimmie-cub mentioned him," James Possible said. "She said he's not in the Corps."

"Regardless," Nana continued, "even he had his limits. Even with that miraculous ring of his."

"Are, are you sayin' that they're never gonna find Ron?" Joss asked with a tear in her eye.

"No, dear," Nana said. "All I'm saying is even super heroes have their limits. But I also know they never give up. Now where were the boys looking?"

"They're going after anyone who ever had a bone to pick with Ronald," James explained.

"Like that Monkey Fist guy!" Joss excitedly cut in. "But he's just a stone statue now. But maybe DNAmy did something' since she's sweet on Monkey Freak."

"She was in jail before Ron disappeared," Anne said. "But Jim and Tim do have an idea of who to look for."

* * *

_Secotr 2814. Planet Earth. Camp Wannaweep._

Ron Stoppable called Camp Wannaweep a place of evil on more than one occasion, and he was proven right every single time. The horribly polluted waters turned a boy named Gil Moss into a reject from a 1950's horror movie. No matter how many times he was cured of his amphibious mutation, Gill always found a way to return to his monstrous form.

Over land, Gill was just slightly slower than the average human, but in the water, he had no equal. That was why Jim and Tim Possible, the current members of Team Possible, had done their best to steer the fish man away from the water.

"That dermal homing beacon you shot him with is holding," Tim said to his twin.

"And that hologram you set up by the lake is working like a charm," Jim said, returning the compliment. "He'll never find the water."

The twins, wearing their own versions of the classic Team Possible mission suit (one wore a green shirt, the other a red shirt), continued to trek through the forest surrounding the abandoned camp. "I just hope he knows where Ron is," Jim muttered.

"Yeah, because otherwise, I'm out of ideas," Tim agreed.

"So that's what this is about!" a gurgly voice said from behind them. Before the Tweebs could react, they were plastered to the nearest trees by a blast of sticky stuff from the mutant's mouth. "That's why you're hunting me! The Sqweeb sent you!" Gill hollered. "It's always about the Sqweeb! _HE DID THIS TO ME AND NOW HE'S SENT YOU FREAKS TO FIND ME!"_

"Who are you calling a freak?" Jim asked.

"You're the one who went swimming in a polluted lake," Tim pointed out. "And you're the one who took Ron's free swim time. This isn't his fault!"

"Shows what you know," Gill spat. "But that's what I would expect from kids dressed like the Sqweeb. What are you, his fanclub? Or do you have a thing for the cheerleader?" Gill hissed. "You're just a couple of look a like know it all's. Why is the Sqweeb having you look for me?"

"Eeeeew," Jim gagged, struggling against his bonds. "Kim's our sister!"

"And Ron's cool!" Tim added. "He used to watch GWA with us. Well until he disappeared. That's why we're here! We thought you took him!"

"What?" Gill asked. "The Sqweeb's gone? Where is he? He's mine to get revenge on!"

"If we knew, we wouldn't be here, fishstick," Tim sneered. "And for the record, we're the new Team Possible. Our big sister Kim passed the torch to us after she became a Green lantern."

"Yeah," Jim added, "where have you been?"

Gill snarled at the captive Tweebs. "A Green Lantern, huh? And she left that Sqweeb far behind."

"Not by choice," Jim said. He almost had a hand free to reach his Jimmunicator. "I mean, Kim is Ron's _girlfriend."_

The mutant let out an inhuman scream. **_"HE GOT A CHEERLEADER? _**I get mutated and he gets a cheerleader! I don't think so!" Gill started thrashing about, cutting deep gashes into the nearby trees. **_"Who took him? The Sqweeb is mine!"_**

* * *

_Deep Space; the border of Sectors 1416 and 1417_

The remnants of the battle still floated in the empty void. The scorched sciencell that was to carry Thaal Sinestro back to his homeworld still burned with the fires of rage, for only the red light could burn in the airless vacuum. The bodies of dead Green Lanterns had been taken back to the crypt on Oa, but the dead Sinestro Corps members still drifted with their fallen Red Lantern attackers. Sinestro had been taken back to Ysmault, but he would eventually escape. But the rings of the dead Red Lanterns didn't care. They awaited one thing and one thing only.

**"Rage detected," **a ring said. **"Proceeding to Sector 2814."**

* * *

Jim Possible finally got his wrist Jimmunicator free. A flick of the wrist activated a cutting beam that freed him and his brother. "Let's move!"

"Right behind you!" Tim yelled, setting off a magneseum flare to blind Gill.

The pair ran as fast as they could, using their communicators to guide them back to their rocket powered skateboards. The rampaging mutant dogged their trail the whole time.

"At least it can't get any worse," Jim smirked at his brother right before another glob of Gill's scapture goo shot by them.

"Define worse."

"It's just him," Jim smiled. "And we know his tricks."

A red light from above caught Tim's eye. "I think it's worse, Jim."

The red light shot towards them, making the Tweebs dive for cover. It was homing in directly on the snarling monstrosity. **"Gil Moss of Space Sector 2814,"** it said, **"you have great rage in your heart." **The glowing object shot onto the middle finger of Gill's right hand, revealing itself to be a red ring. The band adjusted itself to fit and not interfere with Gill's webbed fingers. **"You belong to the Red Lantern Corps!" **

A flaming red aura surrounded Gill, and he screamed. His heart stopped, replaced in function by the ring. A flaming aura formed around him, becoming a form fitting red and black uniform. On the chest, an image of a stylized red lantern with long prongs coming off the top formed inside of a black circle.

"Stoppable," Gill hissed with corrosive blood dripping from his lips.

**"Stoppable," **the ring repeated. **"Burn."** The glowing mutant shot into the sky, leaving a blood colored contrail behind him.

"We've got trouble," Tim said.

"Big trouble," Jim agreed. "We need to call Kim."

* * *

_Sector 2814, the upper atmosphere of planet Earth._

The black rings spread through the unsuspecting cosmos like a swarm of locusts. With specific targets preprogrammed, the swarm scattered, sending rings in all directions and into all sectors. A cloud of rings descended upon planet Earth, ready to unleash a storm of carnage. Four rings broke off from the main group, and shot towards specific targets in the western United States, while another ventured towards the mountains of Japan.

This ring was homing in on a special mountain top crypt located near a secluded school. It blasted through the boulder blocking the entrance with no effort.

**"Toshimiru of Earth...**

* * *

A ring jetted towards a well cared for gravestone in a Billings, Montanna graveyard; it burrowed into the ground in front of a stone that read "Nathaniel Possible; Husband, Father and Grandfather."

**"Nat Possible of Earth..."**

**

* * *

**

Two more rings shot through the desolate expanse of the Nevada desert, coming to a secret yet publically known military installation. Area 51 hid in plane sight, allowing everyone to know that it really did hold alien technology. Military brass wagered that the public at large wouldn't believe such fantastic stories and, for the most part, they were right.

The two rings bored through stone and steel to the lower levels of the base. Specifically, to the cold room where specimens were kept, awaiting disection. The rings approched a pair of charred, mangled bodies being held in refrigerated tubes. The black trinkets tore through the titanium caskets like tissue paper to perch on deformed fingers.

**"Warhok or Lorwardia..."**

**"Warmonga of Lorwardia..."**

* * *

A fourth ring came to rest in front of the very tombstone in Go City Cemetary that Shego had been visiting. Like the ring in Montanna, this one burrowed into the earth to reach the coffin below. Without effort, the ring punched a hole in the metal casket and came to rest on the lifeless finger. Tendrils came out of the ring and wove into the body like a plant sending out roots.

Atrophied muscle started to repair itself, holes in rotten flesh closed, but the dead skin did not resume its once healthy color. Eyes, once closed in eternal sleep, again opened, as newly clenched fists began pounding at the coffin lid.

**"Joe Gordon of Earth. Rise."**

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. New York USA_

Honor Lantern Kim Possible had arrived at the New York University campus to visit with her best girlfriend Monique before heading back to Oa. The African American beauty could tell what was wrong before Kim could even open her mouth.

"Still nothing?" she asked.

"No," Kim sighed. "Not even Batman's super hacker can find Ron."

Monique's heart broke a little more. Since hearing of Ron's disappearance over a week ago, she'd been worried sick. Despite Monique's lackluster track record with members of the opposite sex, there was no one else on Earth who loved her friends as much as Monique Davies. She looked at her crestfallen friend. "He'll turn up."

"I hope so," Kim sighed. "And I really hope he was kidnapped by some villain somewhere, because if he just lost track of time doing something stupid, I swear not even the Alpha Lanterns could protect Ron from me!"

"Yo! Possible!" a voice from Kim's ring yelled. An image of Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner flickered into view. "We're heading back to Oa. You about ready to go?"

"I'll see you back on Oa, Guy," Kim said. "I want to take one more look for Ron before I leave the sector."

"Take your time, Kim," Kyle Rayner said. "We'll see you at Warriors."

Just as the image of Kim's fellow Honor Guard vanished, it was quickly replaced by that of Lantern Salaak. "Honor Lantern Possible, I have a mission for you."

"I was about to report back to Oa," Kim lied. "Can't Hal or John handle this?"

"Lantern Stewart is out of the sector, and Lantern Jordan is dealing with a grave robbery. They are the ones who requested Honor Guard assistance with this."

"What's the sitch, Salaak?"

"I believe we have located one of the Sinestro Corps power rings that flew off after the containment around them failed," the Protocol Lantern explained. "The ring in question belonged to Amon Sur, and has returned to Sector 2814. It's telemetry indicates it is on Earth."

Before Kim could respond, her Kimmunicator alert went off, and her ring created an image of the Tweebs. "Kim! We have a problem!"

"I see all humans are rude," Salaak snorted.

"Especially my brothers," Kim grumbled. "I'm kind of busy here, Tim."

"We went looking for Ron!" Jim exclaimed.

"At Wannaweep," Tim continued. "And we found Gill, but he didn't know where Ron is."

"He got tweaked," Jim said. "Really tweaked. Then a red ring came for him and he started spitting burning red blood!"

Salaak quickly forgot his annoyance. "The Sinestro Corps ring can wait. Honor Lantern Possible, you are to locate this new Red Lantern, neutralize him, and transport him to the sciencells on Oa."

"I'm on it," Kim said. "Thanks, Tweebs. I'll take it from here." Kim looked over at her friend. "Sorry, Monique, but duty calls."

"Go do what you gotta do, GF," Monique smiled.

Kim smiled and flew off into the night, leaving Monique alone in a strange violet glow. "What's that?" Monique asked when she noticed the light getting brighter.

**"Monique Davies of Earth, you have great love in your heart..."**

* * *

When Team Go built their tower in Go City Bay, there were those who accused the super team of stealing the idea from the late Dr. Silas Stone, who had a T shaped tower built for the Titans in New York when his son Victor, a.k.a. Cyborg, joined the team. Now there were two Titans Towers; one in New York and one in San Francisco. The Titans never commented on the architectural plagiarism, but Hego of Team Go never shut up about it, saying that their tower was a whole word and not just a letter. "It's not the same," he would say."

Go Tower's alarm klaxons shrieked in the night, alerting those inside that something was amiss. The missing main entrance in the front of the tower said the same thing.

"Who could have done this?" Hego asked, stroking his chin. The blue clad muscle man could easily rip that door off its hinges, as could many other super humans, but no one in Go City had that kind of power.

"I don't know, Hego," Mego said from the doorway. "Why don't you keep asking the door and maybe it'll tell you."

"There's no need for the attitude, Mego," Hego said in his best confident hero voice.

"That's right, Mel," a vaguely raspy voice from the shadows said.

Hego lit up his glow, increasing his strength, while Mego doubled his size. "Who goes there?" Hego demanded.

"Calm down, Herman," the voice said. A figure from the shadows emerged; a man with sickly gray skin, blank eyes, and a black suit. On his breast pocket was a strange symbol; an upside down triangle with five lines coming from the top, enclosed in a cirlce. That same circle was on the black ring on the creature's right hand. The symbol of the Black Lantern Corps. "Now boys, is that any way to greet your dear old dad?"

"It can't be," Mego whispered.

"It is," the Black Lantern that had been Joe Gordon said. He looked at his sons, and could see their emotional auras. Hego's was a kaleidoscope of blue and violet swirling over him; hope and love. Mego's was a yellow and violet; fear and love. "Now where are your brothers and sister? I'm sure they want to say hello. Especially the twins. They were so little when I was taken away from you. I'm sure they'll want some quality father/son time!"

Hegos's aura changed to solid red. "Stay away from them!"

"That's my boy, Herman!" the Black Lantern shouted. "Always wearing your heart on your sleeves!"

* * *

Kim flew through the night sky, using her ring to track the energy signature of the red power ring. "You'd think a mutant fish man barfing flammable blood would be easier to find," she groused. _But if Gill really is a Red Lantern now, it's a good thing Ron's MIA. Red Lanterns are controlled by their rings. All that rage... this is gonna be tough._

**"Red Lantern energy signature detected,"** Kim's ring reported.

"Finally," the Green Lantern muttered. "Shields up. Time to go in."

It didn't surprise Kim that Gill came to Middleton. _The best place to look for Ron is in his hometown. I'm surprised he's not burning down the Bueno Nacho._

Kim's flight path took her to the high school, which was still being rebuilt following the Lorwardian invasion.

"Are you sure he's here, ring, I don't see-" Kim was cut off when a ball of burning plasma slammed into her, scorching her even through her ring generated shield.

Kim was knocked out of the sky by the burning mass of pain, and she hit the street, leaving depressions and cracks with each bounce. Kim's shield faded, and Kim struggled to her feet. "Should've seen that coming," she groaned. "All right, Gill! Come on out! As a duly designated representative of the Green lantern Corps, I'm placing you under arrest for assaulting an officer of the intergallactic peace. Meaning me!"

Another burning blast of goo shot at Kim, that she was easily able to avoid. "You're not doing yourself any favors, Gill!" Kim yelled as she ducked for cover. "This is Honor Lantern Possible," she said into her ring. "I'm under attack by a Red Lantern. I need back up. Hal, Kyle, Guy, anyone!"

**"Power ring corrupted. Com function disabled."**

"Great, now you tell me," Kim grumbled. "Anything else you think I should know?"

**"Power ring corrupted."**

"Yeah, you already said that."

**"Power levels at 74.3% and falling."**

"I had to ask." Kim mustered up her will power and put a protective aura up. She fought every step of the way. "This isn't going to be easy. But he's a fish out of water. I've got to be able to use that to my advantage."

Before Kim could mount an offensive, she was hit by a flying tackle from the enraged fish man.

"Stoppable," Gill hissed. "Burn!"

"Ron's... not here..." Kim struggled to say.

"Cheerleader... burn."

* * *

_Next chapter: Kim vs the Red Lantern of Earth, and the return of some familiar faces. Also, Monique's induction into the War of Light._


	5. Chapter 5

_Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of Disney. Green Lantern and all related characters are the property of DC Comics._

_In fearful day in raging night, with strong hearts full our souls ignite_

_When all seems lost in the War of Light look to the stars,_

_For hope burns bright!_

_-Oath of the Blue Lantern Corps_

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Mt. Yamanuchi._

For generations, the Yamanuchi school had been teaching the path of the ninja warrior, as well as maintaining the legend of its founder, Toshimiru. The first Monkey Master was the stuff of legend for the students of Yamanuchi, as well as their teachers; none moreso than their Master Sensei. Sensei was a descendant of Toshimiru, and held his ancient ancestor in high regard. It was with a sad and heavy heart that he saw his forefather, now an undead monstrosity, destroying the school he had worked so hard to create.

The skeletal form of Toshimiru tore through the teachers and advanced students weilding a copy of the Lotus Blad created by the Black Lantern power ring on his finger. Blood was staining the black samurai armor he wore. "Is this the best you have?" the Black Lantern taunted. "Is this what my school has become; a training ground for the weak?"

"No, monster," Hirotaka said defiantly. "We honor the real Toshimiru's teachings and his memory. We will find and punish those who have dishonored his mortal remains!"

"How noble," the creature sneered as he saw Hirotaka's green emotional aura.

**"Will,"** the black ring said.

"You are worthy enough to die!" Toshimiru struck, plunging his hand into Hirotaka's chest and ripping the young man's still beating heart form him before he could even move. As the young warrior fell dead, his heart was absorbed by the ring.

**"Power levels 29.32%" **the ring reported as the emotional energy was sent to the one behind the Black Lantern's existence.

"Who next will feed my master?" Toshimiru demanded.

Sensei calmly floated from his vantage point. "You have slain my friends and my charges," the old man calmly said, "and you have done so wearing the bones of my ancestor. This stops now!"

A lotus shaped aura exploded around Sensei, and he threw an orb of mystical energy at the Black Lantern. The monster cut through it with his Lotus Blade construct.

"So this is what has become of my bloodline," the Black Lantern sneered. "I trust you are not the Han? For if you were, then such a pitiful display would mean that Yono the Destroyer will conquer all."

"The Han is safely out of your reach," Sensei said, showing no emotion. "And the Yono has already been defeated. A new Monkey Master rose and defended the world against invaders from the stars. Though his power was stolen from him, he remains a great hero; one the real Toshimiru would regard as an honored friend and ally!"

The Black Lantern did not strike. He couldn't read Sensei's emotions, for the old man showed no aura. He was blank to the creature. "You are wise to hide your feelings from me, son of my sons. I doubt your students will be so clever. It is they who shall feed my master!"

With the quickness of thought, Sensei drew a dagger from his sleeve and struck at the Black Lantern, severing the hand bearing the power ring. "Release my ancestor!"

Tendrils of energy reached out from the ring, and bridged the gap bertween the hand and the wrist, reconnecting them and repairing the damage. "I fear, son of my sons, that my defeat will not be that easy."

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Mt. Yamanuchi Japan._

Hovering above the carnage was a glowing yellow figure wearing a yellow and black gi bearing the symbol of the Sinestro Corps. His sneer was one of malice and amusement. _I came for my revenge,_ he thought, _but it seems another has, as the Americans would say, beaten me to the punch._

This man had once been a proud student at the secret ninja school, but had been thrown out when he allied himself with an enemy. He spent the years afterward terrorizing the villages surrounding the mountain. He feared he would spend the rest of his life as a petty thug until a gift from the heavens came to him in the form of a yellow ring.

**"Tadao Fukushima, you have the ability to instill great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps!" **the yellow ring had said when it came to him.

_And now one with a black ring is destroying those who would feel my vengeance! It is time to see which ring is stronger; yellow or black!_

As Fukushima flew towards the ensuing battle, another glowing figure descended from the heavens. The tanned leather garments she wore made her look like something out of a jungle movie, and the staff she carried looked like it was carved from indigo stone. On her tunic and painted on her forehead was a symbol consisting of a circle with an arrow above it pointing up, and one below it pointing down. "Nek," she said with determination before following the disgraced ninja to the war below.

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Middleton USA._

Honor Guard Green Lantern Kim Possible dove for cover as another glob of napalm like plasma was hurled at her. Had it not been for the sixteen forms of Kung Fu she knew, Kim might have been burned to a cinder at the hands of the mutant Gill, who now wore the ring of a Red lantern.

**"Power ring corrupted," **Kim's ring reported. **"Power levels at 63% and falling."**

"So not good," Kim muttered to herself. The red light of Gill's ring had done something to hers, draining its power. She was having to rely on her own fighting skills and not her ring. _Which is usually fine by me, but not when I'm about to get burned to a crisp!_

**"Cheerleader. Burn," **Gill's ring said again. Gill was now driven by the rage that was feeding his ring. The good news was that Gill's ring was unable to create constructs like a Green lantern or Sinestro ring could. The bad news was that both it and Gill himself were spewing incendiary goop. The worse news was that Kim was tiring out very quickly.

**"Power levels below 50%,"** Kim's ring reported.

"Would a full ring recharge purge the corruption?" Kim asked in desperation.

**"Negative. Power ring corruption interfering with pocket dimension access. Unable to retrieve power battery."**

"Do you have any good news for me?" Kim asked, half expecting the ring to tell a car insurance joke.

**"Negative."**

Kim dodged another plasma ball from Gill. This time it set a nearby tree on fire. Kim formed a fire extinguisher with her ring to douse the flames. _This gives me an idea._

"Burn!" Gill yelled.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it before!" Kim let loose a torrent of ring construct liquid, blasting Gill in the mouth with it. "Choke on this, Old Faithful!"

**"Warning: ring power levels at 25.1% and falling."**

"I so hope that worked," Kim muttered to herself, knowning full well that it was only a matter of time before the Red Lantern got back up and continued his attack.

* * *

_Sector 1416. Planet Zamaron._

The central power battery glistened like an enormous jewel in the Zamaron sun, shining its violet radiance on the carnage that was unfolding around it. A red skinned man with a pencil thin mustache and a high forehead flew down towards the oncoming warrior women, his yellow ring clearing a path before him. This was Thaal Sinestro; former Green Lantern of Sector 1417, and leader of the Sinestro Corps.

"This is your only chance!" Sinestro yelled. "Release my soldiers or face my wrath!"

Following the war between the Green Lanterns and the Sinestro Corps, many of the female memebers of Sinestro's group were captured by the Zamarons and placed in conversion crystals. One of them, Fatality of Sector 1313, had already been turned into a Star Sapphire. Sinestro was there to make sure she was the only warrior he lost to conversion.

On the ground stood Carol Ferris. She had been called Star Sapphire many times over the years when the Zamarons, an all female offshoot of the Guardians ofhe Universe, sent a parasitic violet gem to posess her.

As Star Sapphire, Carol came into conflict time and again with her on again/off again boyfriend Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern of Earth. It seemed their romance was off again permanently following his descent into madness after being taken over by the fear entity Parallax, and then when he gave his life to reignite Earth's sun.

After that, Carol married and tried to get on with her life. Then Hal came back to life. _And here I am again, _Carol thought. _I'm divorced, dressed in something my father would never let me out of the house in if he saw me wearing it, and involved in a War of Light. All because of a man. I really hope you're worth this, Hal._

"What am I supposed to do here?" a scared voice from beside Carol said. She looked over at the frightened young African American woman. Monique Davies had just arrived on Zamaron when the battle erupted. "I have no idea what to do!"

"You're a lot smarter than I am," Carol said. "I mean, you changed your uniform." Whereas Carol was wearing what looked lika long sleeved violet swimsuit with a neckline that plunged to below her navel, along with thigh high boots and a tiara, Monique had modified hers so that she was wearing long pants and a long sleeved crop top. Of course, she still had the tiara. That was standard Star Sapphire issue.

"If you think I'm going out in public looking like a stripper, you're nuts!" Monique said. "No offense, Miss Ferris."

"None taken," Carol smiled. "And it's Carol. Now come on, Monique, it looks like you're getting some on the job training!"

Carol and Monique were surorunded by violet auras and took to the sky. Monique caught movement out of the corner of her eye. "What is that?"

Carol looked and saw a swarm of dark objects massing at the central battery. "I don't know, but it doesn't look good!"

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Middleton USA._

**"Power levels at 9.7% and falling," **Kim's power ring reported.

"Peachy!" Kim growled as she dodged another blast of corrosive blood from the mutant Red Lantern.

"Burn!" Gill hissed.

"So not happeneing!" Kim grunted as she threw up another shield to block the incendiary goo. The burning plasma ate right through it and scorched Kim's arm.

**"Power levels at 3.1%," **Kim's ring reported as the Honor Lantern screamed in pain.

"Cheerleader burn," Gill said as he approached Kim.

"If I'm going, I'm taking you with me," Kim grunted. She gathered all the will she could, and prepared to use the remaining power in her ring to generate a precision beam that would go through the Red Lantern's skull. "I'm sorry, Gill. I didn't want to do this." _And I'm sorry I couldn't find you, Ron. I hope you're safe, wherever you are. If I don't make it out of this, I love you._

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Go City USA._

Shego was having a surprisingly good time with her mother and twin brothers. No mention had been made of her future plans now that she'd been pardoned, or what was happening with Dr. Drakken; something Shego was very grateful for.

"It's getting late," Lucy Gordon, Shego's mother said. "I expected Herman and Mel back hours ago."

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Mom," Shego grumbled.

"Look, Sheila, I admit that there are times I want to muzzle both of them, but they're still your brothers. So knock it off!"

"Yes, Mother," the green skinned woman said in a sarcastic voice, right before getting smacked upside the back of the head.

"And knock off the back talk," Lucy warned. "I don't care how old you are or what kind of powers you have, you're not too old for me to take over my knee!"

Warren and Wyatt, the twins known as Wego, both snickered. "Now we know where Sheila gets it from," Wyatt said.

Suddenly, the front door exploded inward as a glowing black fist burst through the wooden barrier.

"Daddy's home!" an ominous voice announced. Three black clad figures entered the house; one a man in a black suit, the other two wearing form fitting super hero uniforms. The latter two were Hego and Mego, turned to Black Lanterns when they were taken by black rings after the reanimated corpse of their father ripped their hearts out. "Hi, Lucy," the Black Lantern that was once Joe Gordon said. His mouth split into a feral sneer, revealing rotting teeth. "How about a kiss hello?"

* * *

_Sector 1416. Planet Zamaron._

What had been a battle between the Star Sapphires and the Sinestro Corps had degenerated into a free for all slugfest between those two groups, as well as the Black Lantern Corps. Scores of the undead descended upon the battle between love and fear, and with them came a major blow against the Star Sapphires.

Two black rings shot towards the violet central battery of the Star Sapphires, and broke through the outer shell. In the heart of the battery were two crystallized bodies locked in an eternal embrace.

**"Khufu of Earth. Chay-Ara or Earth. Rise."** The newly reanimated corpses of a dead Egyptian prince and his bride sprouted wings, broke out of the battery, and flew off.

"That can't be good," Monique said as the gravity of the situation hit her. The central power battery of the Star Sapphires had just been destroyed.

"Khufu and Chay-Ara?" Carol Ferris said to herself. She had heard those names before. "It can't be!"

"Who are they?" Monique asked. "Or should I say, who were they?"

"They were Hawkman and Hawkgirl," Carol said. She had met Hawkman and Hawkgirl and had been told their sad story."They've been reborn countless times over the centuries. But Khufu and Chay-Ara were ther original incarnations of Hawkman and Hawkgirl!" Carol could see the confusion on her fellow Sapphire's face. "They were cursed back in ancient Egypt to die, be reborn, and meet and fall in love all over again. But every time they found each other, they would die horrible deaths to restart the whole cycle. No wonder the Zamarons used them in the battery. Their's really is an eternal love."

"It looks like we've got other problems, Carol," Monique warned. A bald Black Lantern in a uniform that resembled either a Green Lantern or a Sinestro Corps member was flying at them.

"More humans," the alien zombie sneered. "I do enjoy humans. Some of them have fun things to tear out of them."

"Who are you?" Carol demanded as her ring flared to life.

"Amon Sur, at your service."

Monique's eyes narrowed. "You're the one who attacked Kim and Ron!" The young Sapphire's ring encased her fists in crystal orbs as she flew at and started pummeling the Black Lantern.

Amon Sur grinned as he saw the red aura of rage coming from Monique. "Ah yes, the little redheaded Lantern and her would be mate. I had a great deal of fun with them. As I will with you."

Carol saw that the Black Lantern's hand started glowing an eerie black as he prepared to rip her heart out. "Oh no you don't!" Carol fired off a beam of violet energy that knocked the undead abomination back. "Careful, Monique, I think they're trying to get to us. Mentioning your friends was his way of getting an emotional response out of you."

"It's a good thing Kim's back on Earth," Monique said, "because he could get one major response out of her."

"My friend the little Lantern is on her home world?" Amon laughed. "Then that's where I'm going." The Black Lantern shot off into the sky and broke the light barrier on a direct path to Earth.

Monique took off after him. "I've gotta warn Kim!" She stopped when she saw that Carol wasn't going with her. "I'm gonna need your help, Carol!"

Carol smiled as she sensed the love coming from the girl. _Love of friends is just as powerful as romantic love. That's the difference between her and me. She was chosen because her heart is full of love. I was chosen becasue of my history with the Star Sapphires, and because I have a hole in my heart. _"You don't need me, Monique. You'll have your friend with you when you get to Earth. Go to her and show that walking worm buffet what happens when he messes with us!"

"Take care of yourself, Carol."

"I'll see you on Earth, Monique," Carol said to her sister in arms. "I'll buy you lunch next time I see you."

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Middleton USA._

Kim readied herself to fire off the last of her ring's power, hoping to take Gill out before he took her out. "I'm sorry, Gill," she said again.

**"Power levels at 20%," **the ring said.

"What?" she said in disbelief. The ring's power had been just above 3% before.

**"Power levels at 37.8%."**

Kim smirked and narrowed her eyes. "Looks like I'm not using lethal force after all." Kim took every stray though in her mind and focused it through her ring, using every ounce of power in it to knock Gill as far back as she could, knowing that power would be more than replenished. In a brilliant flash of green light, the fish man was thrown back several miles. Kim leapt to her feet, and was happy to see that her ring was still pulsing with energy. "Ring, power check."

**"Ring power levels at 54.7% and rising."**

"Spankin.' Any idea why you're charging?"

**"Detecting Blue Lantern energy signature on inbound trajectory. Estimated time of arrival, sixty seconds."**

"A Blue Lantern," Kim said, remembering what Hal Jordan had said about blue rings being able to charge green rings. "Whoever it is, I'm glad they're here. Now where's Gill?"

**"Red Lantern energy signature approaching at high speed. Estimated time of arrival, ten seconds."**

"Power levels?"

**"108.6%."**

"All right, " Kim said as she assumed a fighting stance. "Let's do this."

Before Kim could pounce, a blue energy construct of Gill's human form flew down and intercepted the Red Lantern. Gill stopped in his tracks and fell to the ground. Gill's greatest hope, the return of his humanity, had been manifested.

"Can I get a booyah?" a voice from above said.

Kim looked up and saw the most welcome sight she had ever seen. There was Ron Stoppable floating in the air surrounded by a blue aura. He was wearing a form fitting blue uniform with black sleeves, blue gloves, and black boots. On his chest was the symbol of the Blue Lantern Corps. Almost as confirmation, Kim's ring said **"Ring power level at 250%."**

"Ron? Is that really you?"

"That's right, KP!" Ron happily said. "The bondigetty Blue Lantern of Sector 2814 is in the house!"

In a flash, Kim was in Ron' arms and kissing him with all the passion she could muster. "I've missed you," she said, right before scowling at him. "What is the stinking sitch?" she demanded. "You vanish without a trace, scare me and your family to death, and then reappear like nothing's wrong?"

"Sorry, Kim, but I kinda didn't have a choice. This ring came out of nowhere and took me to a planet called Odym where a couple of blue aliens told me they wanted me to be a Blue Lantern. By the way, Ganthet and Sayd say hi."

Kim sighed. Being a Green Lantern, she could understand. "I'll let it go this once. Just don't scare me like that again."

"I won't," Ron said, taking Kim into his arms again. "I promise. But isn't this cool, Kim? The Possible/Stoppable team is back and better than ever. Green and Blue, baby!"

Kim giggled, and was about to kiss her guy again when a crimson ball of death flew at them. "Looks like we're still on the clock, Ron. That little trick of yours didn't hold him long."

"Wow, he must really be steamed," Ron said. "What's up with him, anyway? That construct should've given him an epic, unharshable mellow."

"First of all, 'unharshable' so isn't a word, Ron," Kim said. "Second, Gill's a Red Lantern now! He's like rage personified because of that ring." Kim fired a force beam at Gill that encased him in a reinforced cell. "A little help here, Mr. Blue Lantern of Sector 2814?"

"No can do, Kim," Ron said. "My ring can only make constructs based on the hopes of whoever I'm using it on." He pointed his ring at Gill again and, puring his hope into the ring, conjured another image of a human Gil Moss that entered the cell and the mutant. "He's fighting it! I don't know how long I can hold him! Why don't we just take his ring off?"

Kim shook her head. "That'll kill him. The ring stopped Gill's heart and took over for it. If that ring comes off, that's all she wrote."

"Maybe not," Ron grunted. "Can't your ring make one of those chest zapper thingies?"

"It can make what I know how to make," Kim explained. "But maybe we can get my mom to help. But that doesn't change the fact that his ring did nasty things to him."

Ron got his classic lopsided grin. "Badical. My ring can fix the nastiness once we get his ring off."

Kim was about to use her ring to call her mother when the Kimmunicator linked to her ring went off. The image Wade load appeared . "Kim! We have big trouble in Go City."

"We have big trouble here too, Wade," Kim said. "Red Lantern trouble."

"I think this might trump that," Wade countered. "I just got a distress call from Wego. They said they're with Shego and their mom, and they're being attacked by zombies."

"Zombies? Coolio!" Ron exclaimed. "It's like _Zombie Mayhem _for real! Man I wish Felix was here."

"Wait, was that Ron?"

"That was Ron," Kim smiled. "He's a Blue Lantern now. Long story, don't have time to tell it. Wade, if anyone else said zombies I wouldn't believe it!"

"Apparently it's the reanimated corpse of their father," Wade said. "Not only that, but it looks like Hego and Mego have been zombified, too! And get this, all three of them are wearing black power rings. From the chatter on the news, it sounds like there are a lot more of these things out there."

"Okay, we're on it," Kim said. The mention of black rings gave her a bad feeling.

"KP look out!" Ron shouted. Gill had broken through Kim's jail and launched himself at her. Ron flew at and tackled the Red Lantern.

**"Stoppable! Burn!" **the red ring hissed when Gill saw Ron.

"Uh oh," Ron gulped. "KP help!"

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Mt. Yamanuchi Japan._

"Greetings, Monster," Fukushima said when he landed in front of Toshimiru. "I am the Sinestro Corps representative for this world, and this school has earned my vengeance. Leave now and I won't have to send you back to the grave."

The Black Lantern laughed an ominous, breathless laugh. "You think your pitiful fear fueled ring can stop me? You don't have the heart to defeat me, boy! Or you won't after I am finished with you."

Just as the undead monstrosity was about to strike, an indigo beam of light hit him, knocking him back. The source of that beam, the staff weilding woman, landed in front of where Toshimiru fell, and brandished her staff like a bo. "Fan lorrek nek!"

Fukushima didn't recognize the language, but did recognize the woman. "How dare you interfere, Yori! This thing is mine to destroy!"

"Overconfident as usual," Yori replied, speaking her native Japanese instead of the language she spoke as a member of the Indigo Tribe. "Your light will not destroy this abomination!"

"And I suppose yours will?"

"No," Yori said calmly. "The indigo light of compassion, like the yellow light of fear you wield, can only temporarily weaken a Black Lantern. We need one who shines the center light of the emotional spectrum. We need a Green Lantern! Only willpower can return the risen dead to their slumber."

"Yori!" the voice of Sensei called out. "Welcome home, my child. I doubt your return is coincidence."

"No, Grandfather," Yori replied, addressing Sensei by his relation to her. "My tribe's leader, Indigo-1, sent me here to aid in the fight against the Blackest Night. But I will require a Green Lantern. I need Kim Possible's help!"

"You won't get it, daughter of my sons," Toshimiru spat.

Yori again went into a fighting stance. "I am a trained ninja, as well a a member of the Indigo Tribe. Moreover, I do not fear death."

"Nor do I!" Fukushima added, making his ring create a katana.

"Oh but you do," Toshimiru retorted, noticing the yellow aura of fear around the Sinestro Corpsman. "And I will make you feel it even more!"

"No you won't," Yori said with determination. She closed her eyes and concentrated. An indigo aura emanating from her ring enveloped her, Fukushima and Toshimiru. In a flash of light, all three of them were gone, leaving Sensei and the Yamanuchi survivors alone.

* * *

_Sector 2814. Earth orbit._

Monique exited hyperspace just above the Earth's atmosphere. "Where did he go? Ring, where's that zombie thing?"

**"Multiple Black Lantern energy signatures detected," **the ring replied. **"Nearest Black Lantern is on a flight path for Middleton, Colorado."**

"If he's going after Kim, then I'm going after him!"

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Go City USA._

Shego hurled several more plasma blasts at the creatures that had once been her father and brothers. "That won't stop us, sister," the Black Lantern Hego said.

"We just keep coming back!" Mego added as his left leg reformed. It had been blown off in Shego's last counterattack.

Shego and her family had escaped into the back yard and threw the Black Lanterns off their trail when Shego threw a plasma ball at the propane tank on the gas grill. Unfortunately they were cut off from the car, and only got a few blocks on foot before the undead caught up with them.

"You can't stop this, Sheila," the Black Lantern that had been Joe Gordon said. "Just like you couldn't do anything to stop me from dying when I got sick, you can't stop this. You, the twins and your mother will join us. And then we'll all return to oblivion together."

"You're not my husband!" Shego's mother screamed. "My Joe loved life!"

"But death taught me something, Lucy," Joe said. "Life is a mistake. None of us should be here."

Warren and Wyatt, also known as Wego, duplicated themselves and surrounded their mother while Shego continued to throw green fireballs at their undead relatives.

"Not happening, death breath," Shego snapped, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"No use hiding it, Shego," Mego taunted as he grew to ten feet tall. "We can see your fear as clear as day."

"And your rage," Joe added, seeing red swirling with yellow in his daughter's aura. "You were never this angry when I was alive. I guess my death hit you harder than I thought.

"You're not my father," Shego spat. "And there's no way you're taking us down!" _Come on, Kimmie; hurry up and get here, already!_

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Middleton USA._

A silent figure garbed in all black approached a large house in the Middleton suburbs. "You've done well for yourself, Jimmy," he hissed. The creature sniffed at the air like predator on the prowl. "All that familial love is making my mouth water." Light from the streetlamps glinted off of his dead, milky white eyes and off the Black Lantern symbol on his belt buckle. "It's high time for a family reunion..."

* * *

_**Next Chapter: The Blackest Night falls over Middleton.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of Disney. Green Lantern and all related characters are the property of DC Comics._

_For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in Blackest Night,_

_Take our ring and join our fight. Love conquers all,_

_With Violet light!_

_-Oath of the Star Sapphires_

_

* * *

_

_Sector 2814. Earth's Moon._

Edwin "Buzz" Aldrin, the second man to walk on the moon, once described the lunar surface as "magnificent desolation." That once pristine gray landscape had been littered with promethium metal, as well as other alloys, when the Justice League's first Watchtower headquarters was destroyed. That wreckage, once as still and quiet as a graveyard, was bathed in a bright flash of indigo light.

From that light emerged three beings. One of them, a man in a black and yellow gi, started to panic as a yellow aura formed around him. "Are you trying to kill me?" Fukushima demanded. "What was that?"

"A small teleport," Yori responded. As a member of the Indigo Tribe, teleportation across cosmic distances was a skill Yori posessed. "I brought us to the moon to spare the Yamanuchi students from pain and death."

"Wait, how can I hear you?"

"The auras from our rings allow us to breathe and communicate." Yori gripped her staff tightly. "Now let us do as much damage to this creature as we can and return to Earth. We need to find Kim Possible!"

As if on cue, the skeletal figure that had been Toshimiru flew at them. Fukushima leapt out of the way, and wound up sailing across the lunar sky. "What?"

"Gravity is not as strong on the moon, Fukushima!" Yori chided. "Remember that you can fly. Now help me fight this Black Lantern!"

But Yori did not wait for the disgraced ninja's help. She sprung into action, wielding her power staff like a weapon. She smashed the head of the staff into the Black Lantern's joints, trying to shatter the exposed bones and literally disarm her opponent. All the while she was forcing Toshimiru backwards, towards the remains of the Watchtower.

"You have a ring, woman!" Fukushima shouted after he got his bearings. "Use it!" To make his point, Fukushima lit up his ring and shot a beam of yellow energy at Toshimiru, breaking him apart with it.

"Why use my light when I can use yours?" Yori smirked. A glowing Sinestro Corps symbol appeared over the Indigo Tribe symbol painted on Yori's forehead.

**"Fear," **her ring said, right before a yellow beam shot out from her power staff and added its force to Fukushima's, further fragmenting Toshimiru.

"Quickly!" Yori ordered. "Collapse the superstructure over the creature's pieces and trap it!"

Fukushima broke off his beam and used his ring to construct two enormous fists, which pounded down on the Watchtower's wreckage and drove them and Toshimiru into the lunar soil. "What gives you the right to steal my power?"

"I mimicked your light, Fukushima." Yori lifted up from the moon's surface and flew towards the Earth. "Now come! I sense that my light is in danger!"

"Why not just transport us back to Earth?"

"That was to quickly remove Toshimiru from Yamanuchi," Yori said in an exasperated tone. "We are not that desperate now." _Besides, even a destination as close in astronomical terms as the moon is taxing on me._ "We have no time to waste! Toshimiru will reform soon! We must find reinforcements before he does that. And we must find those whose compassion I feel before it is too late."

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Middleton USA_

Ron Stoppable had been up close and personal with the mutant known as Gill more times than he would care to remember. _And he smells worse this time; like burned salmon. Gross! _Ron's blue light could douse the flames of rage produced by Gill's ring, but that didn't make this fight any easier.

"Sidekick in danger!" the Blue Lantern of Earth screamed.

"I can't get a clear shot!" his girlfriend Kim Possible, a memeber of the Green Lantern Corps Honor Guard yelled. She had her ring primed and ready, all she needed was for Ron to get out of the line of fire.

Burning drool threatened to drip in Ron's face. Even though the enegery aura generated by his ring would protect him, it was still really nasty. "Stoppable burn," the enraged fish man growled.

"Dude! What are you mad at me for?"

"You did defeat him twice," Kim pointed out, trying to find a way of getting the Red Lantern away from Ron. "And he still blames you for mutating him!"

Ron struggled against Gill's superior strength. "Man I wish Aquaman was here. He could just use that fish mojo to tell Gill to chill!"

Kim conjured a set of manacles and tried to get Gill off her guy. "And if the Martian Manhunter was here, he could use his telepathy to knock Gill out. But they're both dead!"

Ron poured more hope through the ring. "That tanks! J'Onn was beyond cool," he said. J'Onn J'Onzz, the Martian Manhunter, had been a friend. In addition to being a founding member of the Justice League of America, he had also called Colorado his home, and had worked on more than one case with Kim and Ron before he was murdered by the Secret Society a few months ago. "Man, this would be so much easier with my old monkey powers!"

"Why not use your new Blue Lantern powers?" Kim suggested. "You said your ring could heal the the red ring's effects."

"But he's still wearing it!"

"That's not what I meant! If your ring cure cure him of being a Red Lantern, why can't it cure his mutation?"

"Booyah, KP!" Ron's classic grin was back. "Ring... cellular scan!"

A wide beam of blue light washed over Gill. **"Red Lantern ring causing blood borne impurities."**

"Not the ring," Ron grunted, struggling against the mutant. "The... mutation..."

**"Genetic structure saturated with mutagenic compounds. Commencing toxin purge and cellular regeneration." **

The beam's light grew in intensity, making Kim shield her eyes. Gill, meanwhile, was screaming in confusion. He fell off of Ron and collapsed to the ground. Kim couldn't tell, but it looked like he was shrinking.

The feral, animalistic screams became hoarse, but more human. Ron stood before Gill's prone form with his ring pointed at the Red Lantern.

**"Mutagenic compunds purged. Unable to purge blood borne toxins from red ring exposure or restart cardiac functions."**

"No worries, ring," Ron said as the light died down. "I think this'll be enough for now. As us Blue Lanterns like to say, all will be well."

Kim slowly walked up and saw Gill, still dressed in a Red Lantern uniform, laying on the ground in his human form. "Not bad, Ron," she smiled.

"Wh... what happened?" Gil Moss asked in a raspy voice. He looked down at his hands; they were no longer webbed and covered in scales.

"Ron cured you of your mutation," Kim said. "And that got rid of a huge source of your rage in the process. Hence the reason you can actually talk and think without that ring overpowering you."

Gil rubbed his eyes and looked up at Kim and Ron. "I heard you were a Green Lantern now, Possible," he coughed. "What's with the sqweeb playing a blue knockoff?"

"I cured your scaley biscuit," Ron smirked. "What kind of knockoff could do that?"

Gil was about to tell Ron off when a blast of black energy hit behind them. "What the heck?" the former fish man sputtered.

**"Warning, unknown power ring energy signature detected on intercept course," **Kim's ring reported. "**Star Sapphire energy signature in pursuit."**

"Hello, little Lantern," a familiar voice said. Kim looked up and saw the decayed form of Amon Sur. "Did you miss me? I certainly missed you."

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. The Nevada desert._

It was a secret that hid in plain sight. The whole world knew that Area 51 was in the Nevada desert and that is was a repository for recovered alien technology. The governtment made no effort to hide this fact, hoping that with the absurdity of the truth, no one would believe it. It only kind of worked.

Even so, Area 51 had impressive defenses. Those measures, however, were useless against a threat from within, and a threat that couldn't be killed. The base's cold storage unit had turned into a slaughterhouse.

Soldiers lay dead and dying at the feet of two nine foot tall aliens. Their once green skin was now a mottled sickly gray, and their yellow eyes were now dull white. The symbol once tattooed to Warhok's chest had been replaced with an upside down trianlge with five lines coming off the top, surrounded by a circle. The symbol of the Black Lantern Corps. Warmonga had the same symbol on her right shoulder.

Warhok clenched his fists, and his black power ring pulsed. "If this is the best your puny planet can do, then you deserve exctinction! As does the rest of the universe."

"Come, Warhok," Warmonga said to her once proud battlemate. "I am sure the girl one who defeated me, and the glowing one who killed us are here. Their hearts will be perfect for our rings to feast upon!"

"You're not going anywhere!" a voice from the back of the room announced. General Sim, the base's commander, had strapped on an Ungaran particle thrower that salvaged from the ship Green Lantern Abin Sur had been piloting before his death. He fired off a volley of blasts, all aimed at the Black Lanterns' upper bodies. When the smoke cleared, Warhok's upper right torso was gone, as was his head. Warmonga was missing her left arm, and there was a huge hole in her abdomen. The damage was already regenerating.

**"Hope," **the black rings reported, telling the Black Lanterns what the general had been feeling about his last ditch effort.

"Hope is delicious," Warmonga hissed before striking.

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Go City USA._

"It figures," Shego growled. "It really just figures. Kimmie goes off and becomes a super hero, has the means to go wherever she wants whenever she wants, and she flakes on us!"

"There's no way of knowing if she's fighting things like these," one of the Wegoes argued.

"Or if one of those things hasn't already killed her," Shego's mother Lucy said in a sad voice. "That monster wearing your father's face already took my two oldest sons from me!"

"That's not Dad!" Shego yelled, startling her mother and brothers.

"Oh but I am!" a voice from above said. Flying overhead were the Black Lanterns of Joe Gordon, Hego and Mego. "Hi, honey, we're home!"

"Not for long, demon!" another voice yelled before a yellow blast hit Joe dead in the chest and blasted a hole through him. Fukushima flew after the Black Lantern, knowing he had a better chance of fighting this one than he did with Toshimiru.

"Come," Yori said as she landed beside Shego and her family. "We must flee!"

"I don't run from a fight!"

"No you don't, do you Shego?" Mego taunted. He could see the red aura surrounding her.

**"Rage," **his ring said.

"But the twins are different," Hego added. He could see indigo auras around both of the Wegoes.

**"Compassion."**

"Compassion is a rare delicacy," the Black Lantern drooled.

"It is all too rare," Yori said, drawing Fukushima and the Gordons to her. "Much too rare for me to allow you to extinguish it from your brothers. I ask you all to trust me."

"Why should we?" Shego demanded.

"Because, Shego-san, it is either that or death."

"Fine. But I don't have to like it."

Again Yori reached into herself and, using her own empathy, shunted them all away from danger, leaving three very angry and confused Black Lanterns behind.

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Midleton USA_

"Hello, little Lantern. Did you miss me? I certainly missed you!"

"It can't be," Kim said under her breath. "You're dead! Laira killed you. I saw your bones!"

"And this little black ring brought me back," Amon Sur replied. "Not all the way, but enough. And I'm glad. We never did get to finish our game." Amon looked over at Ron and saw a yellow aura mixing with the blue.

**"Hope. Fear."**

"I see your would be mate is here, too. And he has a blue ring. Maybe I'll take his hand before I take his heart!"

A burst of violet light exploded behind Amon. "Not happening, tall, pale and rotten!" In a flash, the Black Lantern was encased in a violet crystal that plummeted to the ground and shattered into a million pieces along with its occupant. "No one messes with my best GF!"

"Monique?" Kim flew up and met her friend. She eyed the violet ring and uniform, then took a look at the eight pointed star on Monique's chest. "When did this happen?"

"Right after you flew off," the Star Sapphire smiled. "This ring comes out of nowhere and said I have great love in my heart."

"Same thing happened to me," Ron said as he joined them, "except my ring said I had the ability to instill great hope."

"Ron?" Monique asked in disbelief when she saw his Blue Lantern uniform. "Where were you? What's the deal here?"

"We're all parts of different Lantern Corps, Mon," Kim explained. "And with those zombie things, it just got a lot more complicated."

"More complicated that you think, Green Lantern!" Kim, Ron and Monique turned to see that the Black Lantern had reconstructed itself. "You cannot kill what is already dead!"

"We'll see about that!" Gil, who had taken cover when the Black Lantern attacked, let loose with his ring, unleashing a torrent of burning red plasma at the Black Lantern, burning it to ash. That state was only temporary. "It's reforming!"

Kim went into mission mode. "Ron, can that ring of yours fire a beam?"

"Just watch me, Kim!" Ron added his blue light to the red, mixing hope with the rage.

"Monique, you too!"

Love was added to the mix as the violet joined the other two colors. "He's still coming!" Monique warned when she saw Amon again reassembling himself.

"I sure hope this works!" Kim fired a beam right at the Black Lantern. She heard an inhuman scream when her beam and the others hit the black ring, and then heard two simple words.

**"Connection severed." **With that, the monster that had been Amon Sur crumbled to dust, and the ring shattered.

"What just happened?" Gil demanded.

"I don't know," Kim answered honestly.

"Then perhaps I can answer the question." Kim, Ron, Monique and Gil saw Yori, Shego and the others appear in an indigo explosion.

"Yori!" Ron exclaimed. "Wait, you're a Lantern now too? How badical is that?"

Yori couldn't help but laugh. "I can always count on your American style sense of humor, Stoppable-san." The Indigo Tribeswoman turned her attention to Kim. "Hello, Kim Possible. I have been looking for you."

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Middleton USA. _

The Possible home had long been accustomed to loud noises shattering a peaceful silence. Usually it was from one of Jim and Tim's experiments going awry, or the ruckus of Kim chasing after her brothers for invading her privacy. This time, however, it was the sound of a Black Lantern literally breaking down the door that mobilized the Possible clan.

"Anybody home?" the reanimated remains of Nat Possible demanded. "Come on, Jimmy-boy; come on out and say hi to your old man!"

James, Slim and the Tweebs rushed out to see a decaying man in a black shirt and pants standing before them. The symbol of the Black Lantern Corps was on his belt buckle. "Well well well, Sam's here too," Nat said, referring to Slim. "And who are these fine looking young men? It looks like I have grandsons I didn't know about!"

"Jim, Tim, get your mother and grandmother out of here!" James ordered.

"Grandmother?" Nat asked with mock longing. "Don't tell me my Becky's here too! It's a regular family reunion!"

As if on cue, Nana came out of the living room. "What is going on out here?"

"Hi there, Becky."

"Nathaniel? It can't be!"

"But it is," the Black Lantern sneered. "Anything is possible for a Possible. Even coming back from the dead!"

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Middleton USA. _

"Okay," Shego said in an irate voice, "will one of you rejects from a coloring book please tell me what's going on around here?"

"Sheila, calm down," Lucy said to her daughter.

Kim cocked an eyebrow. "Sheila? Your name's Sheila?"

"Yes, her name is Sheila Gordon," Lucy said.

Now it was Ron's turn to be confused. "I thought your last name was Go."

"Can we not get into this now?" Shego growled.

"I'm Sheila's mother," Lucy continued. "I think you already know my sons Warren and Wyatt."

Kim shook Lucy's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Gordon."

"It's Lucy, Kim. Now I believe you were about to explain things to us."

"Yes," Yori said, stepping up. "I trust you are all familiar with the visible spectrum."

"Sure!" the Wegoes said.

"Any school kid knows that, Jungle Jane," Shego growled. "Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet."

"Each of those colors has a corresponding emotion," Yori continued. "Red is rage, orange is avarice..."

"Ava-what?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Greed, you blue buffoon!"

"Yellow is fear, green is will, blue is hope, indigo is compassion, and violet is love." Yori looked at the assembled Lanterns. "Save for orange, all colors are represented here. The leader of my tribe, Indigo-1, is gathering representatives from the other Lantern Corps to recreate the white light of creation. It is the white light that is needed to fight against the Black Lanterns."

"What are those things?" Monique asked. "If I didn't know better, I'd say they were zombies."

"They are the dead brought back to a mockery of life." Yori closed her eyes and lowered her head. "The bones of my ancestor Toshimiru were desecrated by one of those rings. He was used to slay many of the students at Yamanuchi. Including Hirotaka."

"Hiro's dead?" Monique gasped.

"The pitiful weakling's heart was ripped form his chest," Fukushima snorted.

"Dude, don't go harshing on Hirotaka," Ron warned. He didn't know Hirotaka very well, but he was still a classmate.

"What will you do if I continue, Outsider?"

**"Ring power levels at 83.1% and falling," **Fukushima's ring reported.

"What?"

"My ring can drain yours down to nothing, Fukushima," Ron warned with his serious face. "Hope is stronger than fear!"

"Stoppable-san, as distasteful as it is, we need him."

Ron gave Fukushima a dirty look. "He'll turn on us like he did Yamanuchi. He'd probably stab Sinestro himself in the back if he thought it would get him brownie points."

"It is a risk we must take," Yori said. "I was sent here to gather help for the fight ahead, and to make sure that the Black Lanterns do not reach full power. For that, I need all of you. As was stated before, save for orange, we represent the full spectrum. And the more light we bathe the Black Lanterns with, the weaker they get, and the easier it will be for Kim Possible to dispatch them."

"Why me?"

Yori approached Kim. "Because, Kim Possible, only the green light of will can destroy the black rings. That is why I sought you out. I need your help to combat this threat."

Kim didn't hesitate. "I'm in."

"We're all in," Ron added. He them looked over at Gil and Fukushima. "Well, Mon and I are."

"I'll join your little game," Gil said in a devious voice. "But in return, I want a crack at blue boy here. I've got years worth of payback I owe you, sqweeb."

"The Outsider is mine!" Fukushima shouted, forming an army of ninja warriors from the light of his ring.

"Remember, it will be my honor to drain your ring dry," Ron warned.

"That's enough!" Shego yelled, punctuating her warning with several plasma blasts. "Look, we've got blood thirsty zombies out there, so that means you all need to grow the hell up and stop fighting amongst yourselves!"

"Shego's right," Kim said. "We need to..." The alarm tones of her Kimmunicator cut her off. The panicked faces of her brothers were conjured up by the ring.

"Kim! Help! We're being attacked by a zombie! It's Grandpa Nat!"

* * *

Only two other times had the Possible home become a warzone. The first was when Diablo robots activiated in the living room and demolished the front of the house, and the second was when a Lorwardian walker crashed into and destroyed the structure. Now, the rebuilt Possible house was the site of a battle between life and death.

The Black Lantern of Nat Possible was homing in on his widow, sensing her conflicting emotions.

**"Hope. Love. Compassion," **the black ring said in response to Nana's blue, violet and indigo aura.

"Stay away from her!" Slim Possible yelled, tackling the undead monstrosity.

"Things do change, Sam," Nat laughed. "You always used to be so calm. Now look at you. Full of rage." Nat's hand started to glow an eerie black. "That rage will be sweet."

A green blast knocked Nat off of his oldest son before he could rip Slim's heart out. "I don't care who you're pretending to be, no one messes with my family!"

Nat looked up and saw Kim. An image of her badge was glowing in front of her chest like a police car's siren light. "It can't be little Kimmie-cub. You really are the spitting image of your mother, aren't you? But I see a lot of your nana in you too."

**"Will," **Nat's ring said when it sensed Kim's green aura.

"You are definitely like your nana!" Nat lunged at Kim, but ran headlong into a green wall.

"Not happening."

"Kimberly Anne!" Nana shouted. "Don't hurt him!"

"That's not Grandpa!" Kim said. "It's just a ring pretending to be him!"

"Come on, Slim," James said, helping his brother up.

**"Compassion."**

"That's my boy, Jimmy," Nat Possible smirked. "It looks like you're on the menu instead." The Black Lantern's hand lit up as he shot towards James. He knocked the rocket scientist back and placed his decaying hand over James's heart.

"Dad!" Kim screamed when she heard her father cry out in pain. She let loose with a green beam, that was quickly joined by a blue one.

"Got your back, KP!" Ron called out as he flew in. They focused their beams together on the black ring. It shattered like a cheap wine glass.

**"Connection severed."**

James Possible fell back, clutching the bleeding wound on his chest. Kim was quickly at his side.

"Dad? Daddy?"

"I'm okay... Kimmie-cub." James smiled at Ron as he came in for a landing. "Good to see you came home safe, Ronald."

Yori and Monique quickly joined Kim and Ron. "You have dedicated your life to developing the means to send humanity to the stars," Yori said, reading the man's aura. "You hunger for knowledge that you may share with your fellow man, and improve the quality of life for all." Yori placed her hand over James's wound. "My light desires to heal you, Possible-sensei." In an instant, James Possible's pain was gone, and the wound totally healed.

Anne Possible, who had been trying to hold the twins and Joss back during the fight, ran to her husband's side. "Thank God," she whispered tearfully.

"Why?" Nana said as she knelt beside the ashes that had once been the body of her husband. "Why would someone do this?"

"Because someone's really sick and wants to use our own hearts against us," Ron answered. "But we're going to stop him. All will be well."

"How can you say that, Ronald?" Nana demanded. "How can you even believe that?"

Ron placed his hand on the grieving woman's shoulder, and an image of Nat Possible as a young man emerged from the ring. "Because the real Nat Possible is still with you. This body is just a shell, but his spirit is always with you." The image became one with Nana, calming her instanly. "Never lose hope."

Shego, her family, Gill and Fukushima enetered the house. "Now what?" the green woman sasked. "These things seem to be going after our families."

"They are going after everyone," Yori said. "All those who feel emotion."

"Then there ain't nowhere that's safe," Slim said somberly.

**"Warning," **Kim's ring said. "**Multiple Black Lantern energy signatures detected."**

"Great," Kim muttered under her breath. She and Ron quickly rushed outside, and the sight they were confronted with chilled Ron to his core.

"Greetings, Glowing One," Warmonga said.

Warhok slowly approached. "You are going to pay for murdering us."

* * *

_**Next chapter: Team Possible vs the Lorwardians round 2, and a Black Lantern free for all.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of Disney. Green Lantern and all related characters are the property of DC Comics.

_Tor lorek san bor nakka mur, natromo faan tomek wot ur,_

_Ter lantern ker lo Abin Sur, taan lek lek nok,_

_Formorrow Sur!_

_-Oath of the Indigo Tribe_

_

* * *

_

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Middleton USA._

"I really hate reruns," Ron Stoppable, the Blue Lantern of Earth said in a shaky voice. He was being faced by the actions of the recent past. Before him stood the Lorwardian invaders Warhok and Warmonga, reanimated as Black Lanterns.

"It's no big," Kim Possible, a member of the Green Lantern Corps Honor Guard said. "We know how to take these Black Lanterns out!" Her ring lit up with pure willpower. "Green and Blue, remember?"

"This is different, child," Warhok sneered. "The Glowing One knows that he is the reason we are like this. It is his fault we died!"

"Yes," Warmonga added with a lipless grin. "He murdered us."

Ron was slowly backing away from the undead menaces before him. Had it been anyone else, it would be different. Even if Monkey Fist had been brought back as a Black Lantern it would be different, since it was his own actions that sent him down the path of the Yono. But Warhok and Warmonga died at his hands. Self defense or not, Ron had killed them. The psychological advantage was theirs.

"Like the Sqweeb could take you," Gil huffed. "He doesn't have the stones to kill, but I do!" The Red Lantern charged, spewing corrosive red blood from his mouth and ring. "Burn!" he shouted before being swatted away like a fly.

"Yes, the Outsider is too cowardly to do what must be done!" Fukushima agreed. The Sinestro Corpsman was about to strike when he heard laughter from above him.

"You would know of cowardice, would you not?" The skeletal form of Toshimiru was floating above Fukushima. The Black Lantern formed a replica of the Lotus Blade from his ring. "Now, I believe we were in the middle of a battle before you ran away like a frightened dog!"

"Bad to worse," Monique muttered when she came out of the Possible home and saw the gathering Black Lanterns.

"Worse than you think, kid," another voice taunted. The Black Lantern that had been Mego went from being miniscule to fifteen feet tall. "Hey there, sexy momma; going my way?"

"Gross!" Monique fired a beam that encased Mego in a violet crystal. "We got trouble, guys!"

"You have no idea what trouble really is, girl," the hulking Hego snickered as he landed beside his encapsulated brother. "But you soon will."

* * *

Shego, who had taken refuge with her family in the possible home after the Black Lantern of Kim's grandfather had been rendered inert, poked her head out the hole in the wall. "Mom, stay put. If Mel and Herman are here, then Dad can't be far behind."

"No you don't, Sheila!" Lucy Gordon exclaimed. "I lost two of my sons to those things! I am not losing my daughter, too!"

"Your mother is right, young lady," Kim's nana said. Since encountering Ron's blue ring, the hope she had lost when she saw her reanimated husband had been restored. "Let Kimberly Anne and Ronald handle this. Their rings seem to work better than anything."

"Besides," one of the Wegoes said, "Dad, Hego and Mego are gunning for us, too."

"I don't like hiding, Wyatt."

"Neither do we," the Wego named Wyatt said. "But right now it's safer."

* * *

**"Fear," **the Toshimiru's ring reported when he confronted Fukushima.

"You are afraid to die," the Black Lantern sneered. "A true ninja warrior faces death with his head held high and a sword in his hand. Yet here I am, empowered by death personified, and you cower like a frightened child!"

Fukushima formed a katana and several enregy duplicates of himself with his ring. "You cannot, as the Americans say, psyche me out! I will vanquish you!"

* * *

"Loo out, Monique-san!" Yori called out, firing an indigo beam at Mego, who had been broken out of his crystal prison by Hego. The beam struck the Black Lantern, sending pieces of him flying. That damage quickly regenerated.

"Now what?" Monique asked, clearly terrified.

"We must get closer to Kim Possible so I may access her light!"

"Say what?" the Star Sapphire demanded.

"I can mimic the lights of the others Corps," Yori explained, taking flight. "But I must have the bearer of that light near me. Come!"

* * *

"How one such as you defeated us I will never know," Warhok taunted as he pursued Ron through the Middleton night sky. "Show us that great power you displayed before! Show us your might!"

"I don't have it anymore!" Ron screamed.

"Then all you are good for is the fear in your heart, Glowing One." Warhok, flying with a ring construct of his old flight harness, closed in and saw the raging blue and yellow auras surrounding the Blue Lantern.

**"Hope. Fear."**

"Only a fool feels hope at the end."

"Hope is the strongest light of the spectrum, dude," Ron retorted, mustering all the courage he could. He channeled his hope through the ring and fired a blast right through the Black Lantern's chest, knocking him back several feet. "KP! I could use some help here!"

"Kinda got my hands full right now, Ron!" Kim was tangling with Warmonga, who was demolishing Kim's ring constructs almost as fast as she could generate them.

"I have even more reason to loathe you now, girl," Warmonga spat. "You wear the brand of the Guardians! Green Lanterns are hated among my people!"

"Ask me if I care!" Kim shot a tendril of green energy at Warmonga, making it coalesce into a lasso when it looped around the undead alien. She spun the warrior around in the air and threw her towards Ron. "Ron! Incoming!"

"Gotcha!" Ron bathed Wormonga in the full extent of the blue light, weakening the black ring so Kim could take the kill shot. "It's all yours, Ki- aaaahhhhhh!"

Warhok barreled into the Blue Lantern, sending him flying at high speed to the ground below.

"RON!" Kim broke off the attack and threw a blob of green light towards Ron, encasing him in a glowing green airbag to cushion his fall.

"It is unwise to take your eyes off an opponent, girl!" Warmonga, riding a ring construct of her rocket board, flew right at Kim at breakneck speed. Kim barelt got a shield up in time; the force of the imact threw her back several feet. "You will find that we will not fall as easily this time."

* * *

Yori and Monique flew through the night towards the fight Kim was waging against Warmonga. The Black Lantern Team Go was in hot pursuit, along with their father Joe Gordon. "Now I'm wishing I said no when this ring came to me," Monique said.

"You could make no other decision, Monique-san," Yori said calmly. "Just as I could have made no other choice when I was presented with this indigo ring. We are where we must be for this battle."

"Destiny's not really my thing, Yori," Monique countered, firing off another shot to slow the Black Lanterns down.

"You may not believe in destiny, Monique-san, but it certainly believes in you. There, I believe we are close enough. Quickly! Unleash your beam upon those monsters!"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Monique opened fire, blasting the nearest Black Lantern, Mego, with the full intesity of her light. Yori quickly joined in, adding her indigo beam to Monique's violet.

"Now," the Indigo Tribeswoman said in concentration, "it it time to release your bodies from the evil that has desecrated them. Mel Gordon, I mourn your passing, but celebrate the elevation of your spirit to what comes next."

**"Will,"** her ring reported as a Green Lantern symbol appeared over the Indigo Tribe symbol painted on her forehead. Then, a green beam shot out of Yori's power staff and mingled with the violet and indigo beams already washing over Mego.

**"Connection severed," **Mego's black ring said as it, and Mego himself, crumbled.

"One down, a ton to go," Monique mumbled to herself.

* * *

Gil Moss awoke with a splitting headache and a buzzing in his ears. "What hit me?" The Red Lantern looked uo and saw the different colored light flashing in the sky. "That's right, I got swatted by that reject from _Zombie Mayhem!" _And where's that buzzing coming from?"

Gil looked up and saw six black rings circling overhead like vultures. "BUUUUURRRRRRNNNNNN!" Gil shrieked as he launched into the sky, blood red plasma trailing behind him.

* * *

"I am seriously starting to hate zombies!" Kim grumbled under her breath.

"Why couldn't they be like the zombies in the movies?" Ron asked himself. "Proper cinematic zombies should be slow moving and destroyed by a headshot! But no, not these guys!" He blasted a hole through Warhok's head; a hole that quickly closed. "See what I mean? Movie zombies would've been dead again after that!"

"Head in the game, Ron!"

"It's not our heads they're after!" The Blue Lantern countered. _I seriously need a zombie proof vest. Getting my ticker ripped out by these things is not the way I wanna go out! _Ron flew to a safer distance and was about to fire again whan he was blind sided by a fast moving red blur.

"Outta the way, Sqweeb!"

Ron was about to tell Gil off when he saw what the former fish man was aiming at. "KP! More trouble!"

"What now?" Kim looked up and saw the swarm of black rings. "So not good. There's one for each of us!" Kim looked around her and saw that Warmonga was about to strike again. "We so don't have time for this!"

* * *

Toshimiru was playing with him, and Fukushima knew it. "You are going to return to the grave, creature!"

"So you keep saying," Toshimiru said in a taunting voice. "If you are as fierce a warrior as you claim, then prove it!"

"I am a better ninja than you ever were!" Fukushima declared before striking with his ring construct sword.

Toshimiru simply laughed. "I was the Monkey Master," the Black Lantern said. "And I will be again after I dispatch the fool with the blue ring who replaced me. Now come, boy, show me what you can do!"

Fukushima struck again; the yellow aura visible to the black ring was starting to mingle with red. The Sinestro Corpsman let out a feral yell and sliced Toshimiru's head off, only to see it reattach. The red quickly faded back to yellow.

**"Fear."**

"You disappoint me," Toshimiru growled. "I had planned on letting you die a warrior's death, but instead you shall die a coward!"

* * *

Yori and Monique flew towards Hego and Joe Gordon, trying to goad them into following. "You're only delaying the inevitable," Hego warned. "Our master will rise, and he will stamp out all life in the cosmos!"

"Okay, Yori, let's do to him what we did to his brother!"

"We cannot!" Yori yelled. "Kim-san is out of range."

"Range?" Monique asked in disbelief. "You have a range? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

Yori gave the Star Sapphire a wry grin. "As many are fond of saying to Stoppable-san; this is my way of telling you. Now come! We must find Kim-san again."

* * *

Ron Stoppable was flying in circles, trying to get Warhok off his back. He wasn't having much luck.

"You tire," Warhok gloated. "You need sleep and food, and your ring will eventually require charging. I no longer have those limitations. And it is all thanks to you, murderer!"

"I didn't murder anybody!" Ron protested. "You were gonna kill KP and turn her into a trophy! And who knows what you were gonna do to the rest of us. This was self defense!"

"It matters not," Warhok growled, "for soon you and all life in the universe will join me in death!"

Ron looked up and saw Kim leading Warmonga on a similar chase. "KP!" he shouted before changing course to meet her.

Kim saw her guy and smiled. _Potential boy does it again._ Kim and Ron flew at high speed towards each other with the Black Lantern Lorwardians in hot pursuit. The two Lanterns gave each other a quick nod. They were on the same page. At the last minute they pulled up, leaving the Lorwardians with no time to stop. Warhok and Warmonga flew headlong into each other, making them tumble out of the sky.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked. "The party's not over yet!" A high powered beam of blue light shot from his ring and bathed over the falling aliens.

"You will not succeed in destroying us again!" Warhok roared.

Kim got a satisfied grin on her face. "Not alone he can't. But add a little willpower to the equation..." Kim's green beam joined Ron's blue one. Will and hope joined and infiltrated the rings of the Black Lanterns.

The sound of the black rings saying **"Connection severed" **was music to Kim and Ron's ears. They watched as Warhok and Warmonga were reduced to ash that blew away in the night time breeze.

Ron let out a sigh of relief. "That was tougher this time."

"It could get a lot tougher if one of us gets taken by a black ring," Kim said, remembering Gil taking off during the fight. She looked over and saw the Red Lantern shooting stream after stream of red energy at the rings, but to no avail. "At least it's keeping him occupied. Come on; let's go help Monique and Yori!" A scream from below stopped Kim in her tracks.

* * *

**"Ring status report: Sinestro 2814 deceased. Sector scan for replacement sentient initiated."** The yellow ring flew off of Fukushima's finger as his lifeless body fell to the earth below.

Toshimiru was silent as his ring absorbed the ninja's heart. "What a waste," was all the zombie said.

**"Power levels at 99.9%," **the black ring reported.

"One more and Nekron shall rise!"

* * *

**"Flesh." **One of the black rings that Gil had been trying in vain to destroy sensed the fallen ninja and took off to claim its host.

"Come back here!" Gil yelled in a rage, chasing after the ring. "No one said you could go! I'm not finished destroying you!"

* * *

Kim intercepted the yellow ring and encased it in a power sphere. "Ring! Transport captured yellow ring to the sciencells!"

**"Acknowledged."**

"Well, that's one mission down. Lantern Possible to Lantern Salaak." No images appeared from her ring. "Ring, why isn't anyone answering?"

**"Unknown."**

"Oh my God," Kim said to herself. "The crypt!"

"KP?"

"There's a crypt on Oa that houses all of the fallen Lanterns," Kim frantically explained. "If we've got the zombie apocalypse happening here, then it's got to be happeningon Oa too! I just hope there's someone left alive to lock that yellow ring down. Come on, Ron, we need to stop that ring from bringing Fukushima back!"

* * *

**"Tadao Fukushima of Earth,"** the black ring said. **"Ri-" **A combination of red, blue, and green beams blasted the ring into a million pieces. **"Connection severed."**

"Anyone else think that was too easy?" Ron asked.

"Of course it was easy," Gil sneered. "I was here to trash it."

**"Tadao Fukushima of Earth..."**

"We've got more incoming!" Ron quickly fired off a volley of blue blasts, hoping to hit the ring and slow it down so Kim could deliver the finishing blow.

"KIM!" another voice shrieked. "Get these zombies off my butt!"

The Honor Lantern looked up and saw Monique and Yori fleeing from Hego and his father. "This just keeps going from bad to worse." She quickly joined Ron in destroying another black ring before taking to the skies. "Ron, you and Gil keep those rings from reanimating Fukushima!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Gil hissed.

"Don't get too far away," Ron warned, ignoring the Red Lantern. "Otherwise my ring won't do much good!"

Kim nodded, knowing that the blue rings don't fucntion at full capacity without an active Green Lantern nearby. "I'll be back soon. For now, just hold off those rings!"

"Hold them off. Right." Ron sighed. _This would be so much easier if I could make constructs..._

* * *

Kim flew as fast as she could to catch up with the Black Lanterns trailing her friends. "It just had to be green that's capable of the kill shot. Not green and blue, not red and yellow, just green. I wonder if anyone else is having this problem." Kim poured on the speed, hpoing to catch up with her firneds and finish this. "Monique! Yori! Light 'em up!"

"We are ready!" Yori said, priming her ring.

"Hego, Mr. Gordon, I'm so sorry." Kim focused her willpower thogugh the ring, which started to violently glow. "I'll get the ones responsible for this, I promise you. FIRE!"

Beams of indigo and violet joined with Kim's green and tore through the Black Lanterns, ripping their rings apart. **"Connection severed."**

As the fallen hero and his father scattered on the wind, Kim allowed herself a brief moment to mourn. "I promise you. I'll get the monster who did this to you."

"Where is Stoppable-san?" Yori asked with worry in her voice.

Kim went back into mission mode. "With Gil trying to keep a black ring from turning Fukushima into a Black Lantern. Come on, ladies; let's go!"

Monique flew with Yori as they followed Kim's trail. "You know she knows, right?"

"I do not understand what you mean, Monique-san."

"It doesn't take a violet ring to know you've got the hots for Ron," Monique said. "Like I said, Kim knows."

"I have made no secret of my feelings," the Indigo Tribeswoman sadly smiled. "But I knew Ron-kun's path was not one I would share, and that Kim Possible was his destiny. His friendship has enriched my life, and I would not trade that for anything."

* * *

Fortunately for Ron, Gil was a one man wrecking crew. Unfortunately for Ron, the Red Lantern of Earth wasn't very careful with his aim. "Dude! I don't wanna be Blue Lantern flambe!"

"BUUUURRRRNNNNN!" was all Gil said, spewing corrosive blood as he roared.

"This isn't working too well," Ron muttered to himself. He and Kim had destroyed two of the six black rings that had been stalking them, waiting for one of them to fall. Ever since Fukushima had been killed, it was all Ron could do to keep the dead ninja dead. All Ron could do was keep blasting at the circling black rings and keep them at bay long enough for Kim to get back.

"BUUUURRRRRNNNNNNN!" Another stream of burning red plasma shot towards Ron and nearly singed his hair off.

"Dude! Watch it!"

**"Tadao Fukushima of Earth. Rise."**

"Uh oh." Ron looked over his shoulder just in time to see Fukushima, now garbed in an all black gi with a Black Lantern symbol in the place of the Sinsestro Corps symbol that he once wore. The man's skin was now grey and mottled, and his eyes were dull white. "I knew you were gonna turn on us," Ron gulped, "but I thought you would do it when you were still alive."

"Maybe now you will actually show courage," Toshimiru quipped when he landed beside his fellow Black Lantern.

"All I crave is oblivion," Fukushima sneered, "as well as the Outsider's heart."

"Then come, brother," the first Monkey Master laughed, "let us dispatch my successor and allow Nekron passage to this world!"

"Not happening!" A green blast exploded in front of the ninja Black Lanterns. "There's a reason our oath says 'beware my power; Green Lantern's light.' Mine is the light that can take you out!" Kim landed beside her boyfriend.

"And ours are the lights that'll soften your zombie butts up so she can do it!" Monique added, landing behind the Black Lanterns.

"So as my American friends would say," Yori said from her landing place to the left of the ninjas, "bring it!"

"Booyah!" was all that Ron needed to say.

Toshimiru nodded in respect. "A true warrior rallies those around him. My decendant was corrrect, Ron Stoppable; had I known you in life, you would have been a valued ally." He clenched his bony fists as his ring lit up. "It is unfortunate that I must end you."

As one, the assembled warriors of light struck. Monique, Yori and Kim all went after the weakest link; Fukushima. Streams of emerald, violet and indigo flashed and sparkled, corralling Fukushima away from Toshimiru and trying to take him apart.

"You cannot destroy me, woman!" Fukushima bellowed as his left arm was separated from his body.

"Oh, but we can," Yori said. "May you have in death the peace you could not have in life, Fukushima."

"You will join me in death first!" Fukushima dove to the side and did a handspring as his missing arm reformed. "I am better than I was before, Yori. I am dead! Soon we will all be dead!"

* * *

"It is indeed a shame that we are both without our monkey powers, Stoppable-sama," Toshimiru said. "Imagine a battle between masters of the Mystical Monkey Power! It would be glorious."

"Says you," Ron countered, dodging a blow from the zombie ninja. "If it was the real you and not some freaky ring, you'd be on our side!"

"Perhaps, and perhaps not," the Black Lantern sneered.

"I know you, Toshimiru," Ron said, allowing his body to remember the moves he learned at Yamanuchi. "I know your heart because of the MMP. I could feel the vibes you left in it. You were a hero! This isn't you talking. That ring's wearing you like a cheap suit."

"Enough of the yapping!" Gil snapped as the rage overtook him. "Let's cremate this corpse!"

**"Rage."**

"Anger is a weapon for one's opponent, Red Lantern," Toshimiru chided. He quickly struck at Gil with his ring construct blade, trying to sever his ring hand. A blue beam cut off Toshimiru's arm instead.

"You got that from the Frantics," Ron said with a devious grin on his face. "That's Ti Kwan Leep, which means I know just how to stop you, dude, and that's with a boot to the head!" Ron let loose with a high kick that would have made Bruce Lee proud, knocking the Black Lantern's helmet and head off of his shoulders. "Come on, Sparky," Ron said to Gil, pulling him to his feet. "We gotta keep going until KP gets back."

"You saving my tail doesn't change anything, Sqweeb. You're still mine when this is over."

"Dude, get over it!"

* * *

"This isn't working too well," Monique obverved, trying to capture Fukushima in a crystal construct. "He's just too fast! Why didn't he fight like this before he died?"

"His fear of death is gone," Yori said. "After he was defeated by Stoppable-san, he lost confidence in his own abilities. If a so called 'Outsider' could defeat him so easily, then anyone could defeat and kill him."

"And now he's dead, so it doesn't matter." Kim sighed. "This is so not good." Kim created a cage with her ring and tried to capture Fukushima. Monique followed her friend's lead and encased that cage in a crystal. "Well, we have him. Now what are we gonna do with him?"

Monique winced as she felt the trapped Black Lantern struggle within her construct. "Whatever it is we gotta do it soon. I don't know how much longer I can hold this creep."

"And it looks like Stoppable-san is having his own problems with my ancestor. Not to mention the Red Lantern." Yori's gaze was on Ron figthing Toshimiru hand to hand. "He may still have his skills, but against a being that is already dead, I fear even the skill of a master will not be enough."

"Heads up!" Kim yelled. "He's breaking loose!" Shards of green and violet light scattered like broken glass, knocking Kim and Monique back.

Fukushima blasted out of the constructs like a bullet from a rifle. "ENOUGH! I will have my vengeance." He scowled at Kim, who was getting back on her feet. "The Outsider took what was most important to me; my honor. So I will take what is most important to him."

"Sorry, I so don't do the whole damsel in distress thing." Kim's ring augmented her natural agility, letting her execute a dive and roll with super human speed. Kim got into a crouching position and primed her ring. "Like the pig said, 'That's all folks!'" Kim hit Fukushima with a wall of solid light, knocking him down the street. A second beam coalesced into as pair of tongs that grabbed the limp Black Lantern and pulled him back. "Ladies, if you'd be so kind."

"It would be our honor," Yori said. "Fukushima, may you find redemption in the next life." She and Monique showered Fukushima with their lights.

"You cannot destroy me!" the immobilized abomination screamed.

"We so can," Kim said with conviction, turning the tongs she created into a focused blast of green light.

**"Connection severed."**

Kim let out a huge sigh of relief. "You were right, Mon; he was a better fighter dead than alive."

"And the fact that you can say that and not sound crazy tells us how MUBW this whole thing is."

Yori scrutinized the Star Sapphire. "I do not understand. MUBW?"

"Messed up beyond words," Monique explained. "Although I think folks in the military would say FUBAR instead."

"That one I know."

Kim, still crouching, leaned forward to support herself with her hands. "We need to put an end this and fast," she panted. "I don't know how much more of this we can handle."

* * *

If Toshimiru had lips, he would have been smiling. "It has been a long time since I had a worthy adversary," the Black Lantern said to Ron. "Together we would be unstoppable."

"Not gonna happen, Toshimiru!" Ron was breathing heavily. Fighting his predecessor as Monkey Master hand to hand was not how he'd wanted to handle this, but blasts from his ring weren't really effective.

"You are at two disadvantages, Stoppable-sama. You still live, therefore you require food and rest. Also, your ring cannot destroy me without a Green Lantern." Toshimiru looked over and saw Kim trying to catch her breath. "I was mistaken; you have a third disadvantage. You have something to live for." Instead of striking at Ron, Toshimiru took flight and shot towards Kim.

"KP!" Ron took off after the Black Lantern. "KP look out!"

Kim looked up and saw a dark object streaking towards her. She had no time to move.

"Nekron shall rise!"

"No he won't!" Ron reached for and grabbed Toshimiru's ankle, pulling him off course. Ron continued on course, streaking at Kim to push her out of the way.

**"Love."**

"Kim you gotta..." Ron came to a dead stop, his body jerked, and his ring aura died.

"God no," Kim gasped in a whispered voice. "Please no. Ron? RON?"

**"Ring status report: Blue Lantern 2814 deceased. Sector scan for replacement sentient initiated." **The blue ring slid off of Ron's finger and flew skyward. Ron went limp but didn't fall.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" A sharp pain shot through Monique's heart.

**"Star Sapphire Monique; the heart is under attack in sector 2814. Death looks to extinguish eternal love."**

"No," Monique whimpered as Kim's anquish washed through her. "It can't be too late. It can't be!"

Ron finally fell forward and crumpled to the ground like a puppet with cut strings. Behind him knelt Toshimiru with his right hand extended. Kim, Yori and Monique looked up just in time to see the last of Ron's heart get absorbed into the ring.

**"Power levels at 100%," **the black ring said.

"Yes!" Toshimiru yelled at the sky. "He rises! Nekron rises!"

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Coast City USA._

A dark shadow fell over the Coast City night as a gigantic black lantern, the central power battery of the Black Lantern Corps, descended upon the graves of those killed years earlier when Coast City was destroyed in a fiery apocalypse.

William Hand, the madman known as Black Hand, held his hands skyward as the enormous object came to rest behind him. Black Hand cluthced the skull of Bruce Wayne to him as if it were his most prized posession. This was the moment he had waited his entire life for. He looked up and saw a crimson blur quickly approaching. "Not even the Flash is fast enough to stop this."

At that same moment, the Flash was racing to the battery, hoping that he would be able to do something when he got there.

_I doubt it, though, _Flash thought. _It figures that Hal got teleported away by that Indigo Tribe lady when we needed him most. _That thought brought a smile to the Flash's face. Barry Allen was the second man to wear the crimson, and the most recent hero to return from the great beyond after making the ultimate sacrifice. A lot had changed while he was gone, but Hal Jordan was the only thing that was the same now as he was before Barry died. _He'll make it in the knick of time._

"Nekron!" Black Hand shouted as the Flash came to a skidding stop. "Rise!"

Before the Flash arose a figure of pure terror. The being was pale white, emaciated looking, and had a gaping hole in his chest revealing his dead, unbeating heart. He bore a Black Lantern symbol on his forehead, and on a belt around his waist. In his hnads he held a black power battery in the shape of a scythe. Nekron smiled a disgusting smile. "Now to return the universe to darkness."

* * *

"Risen!" Toshimiru cheered. "Nekron is risen!"

_**"NOOOOOOOOOO!" **_Kim Possible, filled with a rage feuled by anguish, unleashed the might of her ring. The floodgates were opened as tears flowed freely from Kim's eyes and a torrent of will rushed from her ring, sweeping the Black Lantern away in an emerald tde.

"No way, cheerleader!" Gil roared. "The Sqweeb was gonna be mine, so now this guy is mine for taking that way from me!" Red blood spewed from Gil's ring, trying to find a target in the vast sea of green light.

"Now!" Yori yelled, her own tears streaking down her face. "Do it now!"

Indigo and violet light flooded over the scene, expanding over Kim's own beam. Finally they found their target. **"Connection severed."**

Kim fell to her knees beside Ron's body. The hole in his back where Toshimiru pulled his heart from was still red and raw. "Ron... please no..." Kim rolled Ron on his back and gasped when she saw his lifeless eyes staring up at her. Kim wept bitterly over Ron Stoppable, grieving over the loss of the only man she ever loved. She saw a future gone, a life destroyed, and children she would never have; murdered before they were even conceived.

Yori kneeled beside Ron and closed his eyes. "Ron-kun..."

Heartbreak washed over Monique through her ring. She felt Kim and Yori's grief, as well as her own. She cried harder when she anticipated Hana's reaction. _That little girl idolized her big brother. This will kill her._ A fresh wave of anguish rushed through Monique. She looked up and saw Kim's mother come out of the Possible home.

"Everybody move! MOVE!" Anne yelled, knowing full well it was too late to save her third son but refusing to give up.

"He's gone, Mom," Kim cried. "His heart was torn out. He's gone..."

Anne took Kim in her arms and held her daughter while she wept, knowing there was nothing she could say. Shego and the Tweebs were not far behind. "No," Shego whispered.

**"Flesh."**

"We got incoming!" Shego threw plasma burst after plasma burst at the incoming black ring.

Monique and Yori fired their rings, hitting the hated black object and holding it still. Gil merely snarled. "Kim-san!" Yori yelled. "Do it now!"

Kim looked up at the black ring and growled. "You already took him from me; I won't let you turn him into one of you!" The sound of a cannon firing filled the air as a blast of green light erupted from her ring, ripping through and obliterating her target.

**"Connection severed."**

"More are on the way!" Jim Possible warned.

"You can't have him!" Kim shrieked, scrambling away form her mother's embrace. She created a net with her ring, catching the black ring and struggling to hold it. Monique and Yori trained their rings on the net, right before Kim detonated it.

**"Connection severed."**

"There are two more!"

_"I won't let you have him!" _Precision aimed violet and indigo beams hit the black ring, followed by nova blast of green light.

**"Connection severed."**

Kim turned her attention to the last black ring and was about to fire, but she was tackled to the ground by the Red Lantern. "Not happening, cheerleader!" he hissed. "He was mine and I'm gonna grease him! This way I can kill him and keep killing him over and over again! I'll have my own pet Black Lantern to kill as many times as I want!"

"Back off, fish brain!" Monique tried to encase Gil in a conversion crystal, but he belched corrosive blood onto it, destroying the construct.

Gil turned his rage on the Star Sapphire, lunging at her with a feral growl. A power staff to the stomach knocked him back, and knocked the wind out of him. "We do not have time for this!" Yori snapped. "Quickly! We must..."

**"Ron Stoppable of Earth. Rise."**

* * *

**_Next Chapter: It's Kim vs Ron as the dead look to destroy the living._**


	8. Chapter 8

_Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of Disney. Green Lantern and all related characters are the property of DC Comics._

_The Blackest Night falls from the skies, the darkness grows as all light dies_

_We crave your hearts and your demise! By my Black Hand_

_The dead shall rise! _

_-Oath of the Black Lantern Corps_

_

* * *

_

**"Target acquired."**

_I met Kim Possible in pre-k. Our first day, in fact. And we were best buds ever since. Sure things got kinda weird later on, especially after KP became a butt kicking world saving cheerleader and we started freak fighting. I mean I got exposed to Mystical Monkey Powers, got mutated into a beaver man, and even turned into a hulking food scarfing monster! But the best thing I became was Kim's boyfriend. Me! Ron Stoppable! I got the girl! Well, for a while anyway._

_Right after I saved the world from alien invaders (let's here it for the Ron-man; Ultimate Monkey Master!), we were attacked by Sinestro Corps dudes, and I lost my powers. Then Kim gets a Green Lantern ring and goes on to kick major amounts of alien biscuit. After that she leaves for Oa, and I get a Blue Lantern ring. How cool is that? I'll tell you how cool; it was way beyond bondigetty until the dead started rising. Including the first Monkey Master, Toshimiru. What could I do? He was gonna kill Kim. I couldn't let that happen, so I stopped him. And he killed me instead. But I saved KP. That's what matters!_

**"Memory download complete. Ron Stoppable of Earth. Rise."**

* * *

Kim Possible was numb. She had just seen the only man she'd ever loved die in front of her, and then she had to fight off a squadron of black rings that were trying to turn him into an undead abomination. She had nearly succeeded when Gil Moss, former mutant and current Red Lantern, decided to get in the way. Now Ron was back, but not the Ron she knew. This Ron was different. This Ron was a monster.

Before her stood a man with mottled grey skin that made him look as if he'd been dead for months instead of minutes. He wore an all black variant of his classic mission clothes with a Black Lantern symbol on the shirt. His ring sparked and released a cloud of black light that drifted to his shoulder and took the shape of a black naked mole rat. But the worst part was when he opened his eyes. Ron's once vibrant brown eyes were now dull and lifeless. The thing that was once Ron Stoppable's face split into a mockery of his lopsided grin. "Can I get a booyah?"

"Yes!" Gil cheered. "You're mine to destroy again and again! Come on, Sqweeb; let's party!"

"Gil, Gil, Gil, have we learned nothing?" Ron calmly approached his foe. "I know I sure have. Y'see, I know I can't take your ticker since it's not ticking anymore. That ring's doing the job."

"So what, are you gonna take my ring from me? Of boo hoo! The dead loser's gonna take my ring."

"Nah, I'm just gonna do to you what I did to the zombie ninja. Boot to the head!"

Kim gasped in horror when she saw Ron's leg shoot out, heard the smack of Ron's foot against Gil's skull, and saw the Red Lantern fly backwards and hit the ground hard. "Ron, no! Ring! Status of the Red Lantern!"

**"Red Lantern 2814 unconscious. All life signs are stable."**

"Get off your high horse, KP, he would've done worse to me!" Ron smirked. "Besides, he'll die soon enough. Probably when the rest of the universe goes the way of the dinosaur!" He looked at Kim, Yori, and Monique. Monique's emotional aura was yellow, while Kim and Yori's were both violet.

**"Fear. Love."**

"Do I scare you, Mon?" Ron taunted. "Coolio! I've never been frightening before. And Yori, did you know that Kim had to tell me that you _liked me _liked me? And here I have to die to find out you loved the Ron-man. Can't say I blame you; I was pretty lovable. But you, Kim; you I am surprised about."

"You know I love you," Kim said, trying to hold her tears back. "I told you every chance I got. I showed you whenever we got time alone."

"Yeah, but how long was it gonna last? I mean, your track record really does suck in that area." Ron grinned his terrible grin. "Let's see, there was the time you locked me in a closet when Mankey showed up, there was the time you ignored me when that syntho-drone phoney came knocking. He had you eating out of the palm of his hand."

Kim couldn't believe her ears. "Please don't do this, Ron."

"Do what? Tell the truth. This happened, Kim!"

"Ron..." Anne Possible whispered, getting the Black Lantern's attention.

**"Love."**

"You always were a better mother to me than the lady who gave birth to me, Mrs. Dr. P. That's why I'm not gonna make you suffer. I'll return you to the darkness all nice and quick like." He snapped his fingers. "Just a quick twist of the neck and that'll be all she wrote."

"Crack," the ring generated Rufus agreed.

The Black Lantern looked at a horrified Kim. "KP, don't you see this is for the best?"

"H-how is this for the best?"

Ron just chuckled. "Instead of you ripping my heart out by dumping me for some super hero hottie, someone else did the job for you. Literally."

The dam broke and Kim's heart filled with a white hot anger. "That's it!"

**"Rage."**

Kim charged up and flew at Ron like a missile. "You're not my Ron! Stop pretending to be him!"

The Black Lantern didn't move. Instead he assumed a relaxed posture and waited. At the last minute, Kim veered off. "I knew you couldn't do it." He looked over at the still shocked Monique and Yori. "None of you can do it, can you?"

"I can," another voice hissed. Ron looked over and saw Shego all charged up and ready to pounce. "Come on, you reject from a George A. Romero movie; let's do this!" Shego roared like a lioness and attacked, hurling green fireballs at the Black Lantern; blasting pieces of him off; the damage regenerated almost immediately. "Come on! You think you're all that! You think just because you're dead I can't kill you? COME ON!"

**"Sheila Gordon of space sector 2814, you have great rage in your heart."**

Shego looked up and saw another red ring shooting through the sky; the ring of a Red Lantern killed in battle high above the Earth. "What do you know, there's another one. That's it, you little trinket from hell," Shego panted. "I'm ready to blow my stack! Come and get me!"

"Shego don't!" Kim shrieked, finally realizing what the former villain was doing. "You can't control that kind of rage! Ring: recall power sphere. Bring it back here at the fastest possible speed! Hyperspace bypass, Honor Lantern access code Possible delta one!"

**"Hyperspace bypass achieved. Power sphere en route."**

Kim had her calm back and she was again in mission mode. Kim created a grapple gun with her ring and aimed at the incoming Red Lantern ring. "One Red Lantern helped cause this! There is no way I'm letting you become another one!" Kim fired her grapple line, which deployed a net that then formed a cage around the ring. "Prepare to transport to Oa!" The cage became a sphere that took off into the night sky.

"What are you doing?" Shego demanded. "We needed that thing's power!"

"That thing's power would've taken you over," Kim countered. "I've seen your temper! You're bad enough as it is! We don't need one of those things making it worse!"

"I don't believe you!" Shego howled. "You're so hung up on saving your dead boyfriend that you just ruined our chances!"

"No I didn't," Kim growled. "You saw what Gil did! You're temper's a lot worse than his. You might help Ron kill all of us! Right now I need you to help me buy some time. Ring, how long?"

**"Power sphere has reentered inner solar system. At increased speed, sphere will arrive in ten minutes."**

"Ten minutes, Shego; trust me for ten minutes!"

"Don't trust her, Shego," Ron taunted. "She says the same thing to me whenever she's shoe shopping. 'Ten minutes' is Kim speak for two and a half hours."

"Why should I trust you?" Shego demanded. "The red guy's out cold, and the rest of the color guard over there are too scared to move. We needed that red ring's power!"

"And I'm getting something that's easier to control!" Kim countered. "Although I think you're gonna look terrible in yellow. Now come on! We need to keep Ron busy."

"You really think you can take the sidekick out?"

Kim closed her eyes. "I don't have a choice."

* * *

Ron surveyed the scene before him. He was surrounded by friends and surrogate family, as well as a former enemy. "I should have just let the Lorwardians win, you know? That way I could have spared you from the Blackest Night. But stupid me, I had to be try to be a hero."

"You are a hero, Ron-kun!" Yori protested. "You are the Monkey Master and the champion of Yamanuchi! If any part of you still lives within that abomination, fight it!"

"I don't think he's still in there," Monique said uneasily. "Ron was so full of love it was almost overpowering. But now, I can't feel anything from him!"

"Emotion is like life, Mon," Ron snarled. "A mistake. All the pain and grief I was put through should have taught me that. It took dying for me to see how pointless it all is."

"Now I know you're not Ron," Anne spat. "The real Ron Stoppable lived life to the fullest! He loved his life, even when it seemed like the world was out to get him!"

"And that shows you why I was a real loser, Mrs. Dr. P." The construct Rufus bared its teeth. "You're right, buddy. It's time to bring on the darkness!" A blast of green plasma blasted a hole in Ron and knocked him back. He got up and started regenerating. "You're still here, Shego? I thought maybe you went off to hide with Drakken." Ron laughed when he saw Shego's red aura turn violet. "Looks like KP was right, you do have it bad for blue boy. Maybe I'll cap him next."

"No you won't!" Shego's rage took over and she attacked. Kicks and plasma powered punches flew and flashed in the night. The Black Lantern didn't bother fighting back. He felt no pain. He felt nothing at all. Shego, on the other hand, was feeling fatigue. The punches became slower and weaker, and Shego's breathing became heavier.

"And that is the problem with being alive. You need to rest." Ron grabbed Shego by the throat and lifted her off the ground. "Any last words?"

"I'll see you in hell," the green woman growled.

"Not if I see you first!" Ron was about to strike when a flash of green caught his eye. "Oh, is Kimmie actually gonna fight me now?"

"Not without backup," Kim said. "Ring, now!" A green sphere came tearing out of the sky. It dissolved, releasing its prisoner; a yellow power ring. "I just hope Shego's scary enough to attract this thing."

**"Sheila Gordon of Earth, you have the ability to instill great fear." **The ring shot down and severed Ron's hands, releasing Shego. It came to rest on the green woman's finger. **"Welcome to the Sinestro Corps!"**

In a flash of yellow light Shego was clad in a black and yellow variant of her trademark costume, complete with a Sinestro Corps symbol on the chest. She could feel the power coursing through her. "I hate the color, but I like the rest of it!" Shego let the ring's power mingle with her own as she charged up her now yellow plasma. "I just might get to like yellow, though."

"So you got a full bunch again except for sleeping beauty over there," Ron said. "So what? It's not like you can actually do anything, Kim. It's not like you can kill me. And it has to be you who does it."

"I can do it also," Yori said. "I can tap into the green light. I can tap into all of the lights."

"Big whoop," Ron snorted. "It's over. Nekron has risen, and he'll destroy the Entity. And after he does that, you'll all join me in oblivion!" As if on cue, Kim, Shego, and everyone else in the universe had a massive, painful convulsion that brought them to their knees. "Looks like the master found the intruder."

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Coast City USA_

At that exact same moment, the creature called Nekron had torn open a hole in the fabric of the Earth itself and revealed a winged being of pure light, and he attacked it. Everyone in the universe felt it. After he recovered, Hal Jordan, one of the Green Lanterns of Earth, looked on in astonishment after he recovered. "Is that..."

"Yes, Hal Jordan," a blue skinned alien with a Green Lantern symbol on his white robe said. Ganthet had once been a Guardian of the Universe before he was banished, and then he helped found the Blue Lantern Corps. Now he wore the ring of a temporary deputy Green Lantern. Like everyone else, Ganthet was fighting for his life. "That is the Entity. That is life itself. The planet Earth formed around the Entity after life in the universe sprang into being. Where Earth formed is where the Entity first entered this universe!"

"But why isn't it fighting back?" Carol Ferris, Star Sapphire and Hal's former girlfriend asked.

"Because it's like Parallax and Ion," Hal said, preparing to take flight. "It needs a pilot!" Hal took off, only to be intercepted by Sinestro.

"No, Jordan!" the leader of his self named corps sneered. "You took Parallax, so I will take the Entity!" The renegade Green Lantern from Korugar merged with the white light, and emerged in a pure white uniform. On his chest was a symbol similar to that of the Black Lanterns; in this cace it was a circle encompassing an upside down triangle with seven lines coming from the top, with a curved line arcing through them. "I am the true Guardian of the Universe!"

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Middleton USA._

"I hate to fight and run, but I must be going." The Black Lantern that was once Ron Stoppable took to the skies. "It looks like the Entity has some help, so my Black Lantern peeps need some backup. Later!"

"After him!" Shego yelled, taking flight for the first time. "What are you waiting for, Princess? Get your butt in gear!"

"I... I can't. If we defeat Nekron then Ron will..."

"Kimmie," Anne said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "That's not Ron. He's gone, honey, and he's not coming back." Anne wiped the tears from her eyes again. "He's not coming back..."

"Your mother is correct, Kim-san," Yori said in a sad voice. "His spirit has already departed. All we can do for him is return his body to rest."

"Come on, Kim," Monique said. "We need to do this."

Kim nodded and took to the sky. "Okay, ring, where's Ron flying to?"

**"Black Lantern energy signature is heading for Coast City. Green Lantern 2814.1's energy signature detected in same area."**

Kim slightly grinned. "Figures that Hal's in the middle of it."

"What about him?" Anne asked, pointing at Gil.

Kim encased the Red Lantern in a power sphere and sent him off to Oa. "There's a sciencell waiting for him. It's better than he deserves."

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Coast City USA_

The sight that greeted Kim and the others when they arrived at Coast City was one of carnage. Black Lanterns were swarming like flies, and there were small sparks of the other lights shining through the darkness.

"My God," Shego gasped. "What's happening down there?"

"The end of the world, Shego-san," Yori calmly said. "And it is our duty to ensure that it does not happen."

Kim saw a white light burning amid the darkness. "What is that?" Kim continued scanning, and saw a welcome sight; Hal Jordan. "Hal!" Kim shot towards Hal and his allies from the other Corps, including the Flash wearing a blue uniform and wielding a Blue Lantern ring.

"Well lookie here," Guy Gardner said as he blasted a Black Lantern. "Honor Lantern Possible finally showed up. Where've you been?"

"In my hometown fighting Black Lanterns. What's the sitch? What did I miss?"

"Well, let's see," Guy said in a mock thoughtful tone. "Our fallen dead tried to kill us, Black Lanterns tried to eat the central power battery, and I got turned into a Red Lantern after Kyle here let himself get blown up." He saw Kim give Kyle Rayner, who was alive and well, a strange look. "He got better." Kim's face fell.

"Kim, what happened?" Kyle asked.

"Ron," Kim whispered. "He was a Blue Lantern. But then he was killed and... he's out there. He's a Black Lantern now."

"I'm sorry, Kim," Hal said. "We'll get the monster who did this."

Kim looked over and saw a creature with a scythe. "Is that Nekron? Then he's mine!" The enraged Honor Lantern flew off at breakneck speeds, shooting at the embodiment of death. "You're going down," Kim growled.

Nekron didn't move; he was still gloating over Sinestro, and the white Entity he had just torn from the master of fear. "Now, intruder, I will return this universe to darkness; to peace!"

"I'll give you peace!" Kim shouted, blasting Nakron's unbeating heart with an intense beam of will, disintegrating it and Nekron. "You destroyed my heart, so I just destroyed yours." Kim landed beside Sinestro.

"Too bad it's not a permanent solution," a disembodied voice said.

A random Black Lantern picked up the scythe and shifted into the creature Kim had just destroyed.

**"Nekron. Rise."**

Kim's eyes grew wide. "How?"

"You cannot kill death itself, girl," Nekron snarled.

"Kim! Move!" A blue blur came out of nowhere and swept Kim away. In the blink of an eye she was back with the other Lanterns, being put down by the Flash. "Sinestro tried that already. All it did for him was get the Entity yanked out of him."

"So now what?" Kim demanded. "What are we supposed to do!"

"Kim Possible," a white skinned Blue Lantern with a tail like appendage coming off the back of his head said softly. "My heart grieves with yours. Brother Stoppable was great man and an amazing friend. Dying now will not honor his noble sacrifice."

"What do you know?" Kim snarled. "And who are you?"

"I am Bro'Dee Walker of Sector 1," the alien answered. "On my homeworld I was granted the title of Saint. I know of loss, Kim Possible. I lost my wife and children, but I did not lose hope, or my faith that all will be well. We can still save the universe."

"Sorry, Walker, but my hope died with Ron."

"Kim," another voice said. It was a soothing voice with great power behind it. Kim looked up and saw Wonder Woman, now wearing the ring and garb of a Star Sapphire. "I can feel your heartbreak as strongly as I would my own. I too know what it's like to lose one you love so dearly." Wonder Woman's thoughts turned to Bruce Wayne. "I wish we could save Ron, but we cannot. All we can do is carry on and fight in his name." Wonder Woman placed a hand on Kim's shoulder. "I will see to it that Ron is interred in Metropolis at the Valhalla Cemetary, and that he is honored as the hero he truly was. But for now, we must fight!"

"Can we knock off the mush?" Guy snapped. "Kim, I feel for you. I really do. My girlfriend's wearing one of those black rings, and she ain't dead yet!"

"How does that work?" Shego asked in disbelief.

"All of the heroes who have died and come back have been taken by a black ring," the Flash explained. "Apparently we all have some connection to Nekron. Hal and I were able to outrun ours, and Wonder Woman was set free by her violet ring, but Superman, Green Arrow, Superboy and the others are still Black Lanterns. They're still alive, but those rings are slowly killing them!"

"And now we're all up to speed," Guy said in an annoyed tone. "Now can we... can we..." the Honor Lantern trailed off.

"Guy?"

"Huh, I can't make this thing work," Guy said in an almost New England sounding accent.

"Guy?" Hal said. "What's wrong."

"Not Guy. Boston."

"Deadman," Hal said. Boston Brand had been a circus aerialist famous for working without a net. That all came to an end when an assassin's bullet struck him during his act, causing him to plummet to his death. Since then he'd been a disembodied spirit; a ghost who could only interract with the living by possessing them.

"Right on the nose! I think I figured out how to take Nekron down from all the Black Lanterns I've been possessing. That hasn't been fun, let me tell you! I even had to possess my own corpse when it started walking again. Blasting Nekron ain't gonna work. You need to take out his tether to the world of the living."

"And who would that be?" Shego said in an annoyed tone.

"Chill out, lady," Deadman replied. "Or I won't give you the message your brothers asked me to give you before they crossed over. Black Hand's what's keeping Nekron here. You take him out, you take Nekron out."

"I'll be more than happy to do that," Kim growled. "Come on, Shego; we have one more Black Lantern to annihilate!"

"That's not what I meant, kid. We need to get Hand's heart beating again."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "No. No! After all he's done; after everyone he's killed, why should he get to live? Why should he get to live when Ron doesn't? It's not fair! Black Hand doesn't deserve a second chance!"

"Kid, it's the way it's gotta be," Deadman said.

"But why? This isn't right!"

"We're not doing Black Hand any favors, Kim," Hal added. "He hated living and was in love with death! Making him live again is the worst punishment he could get."

"Listen, Possible," Deadman said, "your guy's still here. I can see him right next to you; blond guy with big ears, right? He won't let himself move on even though I can see that the other side opened the doors for him." Deadman looked over at Ron's spirit, floating protectively close to Kim.

"She's gotta do this," the ghost of Ron Stoppable said. "Tell KP that she's gotta do this! She has to do what she does best and save the world."

"He says you have to do what you do best and save the world," Deadman repeated.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Kim demanded.

"He keeps callin' you KP. Why does he use your initials?"

No one in the media ever paid enough attention to Ron to know he did that, even though it was a lyric to "The Naked Mole Rap." Kim closed her eyes again. "He always has," she whispered.

"Look, I gotta go," Deadman said. "I can't use this ring, and I think you're gonna need it! By the way, Shego, Hego said something about you needing to reclaim your heroic destiny, or something lame like that, and Mego said to chill out." With that, the spirit left Guy Garnder's body.

"Typical Herman and Mel," Shego said with a sad smile.

"I freakin' hate it when he does that," Guy grumbled. "Okay, now what? We gonna cave in Skeletor's melon, or what?"

"We need that Entity," Hal answered.

"Then we need to get Nekron away from it," Kim said grimly. "I'll do it."

"Kim wait!" Kyle called out as Kim shot off. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"I hate to say it, compadre, but I think that was the idea," Guy said.

"Kim!" Ron's ghost screamed. He looked over at the white skinned man in the red suit floating beside him. "What can we do?"

"Nothing we can do, Ronnie," Deadman answered. "We just sit here and watch."

"So not!" Ron flew off after Kim. "I'm gonna watch her back even if she can't see me!"

* * *

Kim flew at nearly top speed with Shego and Ron's ghost close behind. Shego's fists lit up with the combined might of her comet powers and her ring. She flung a mighty yellow orb at Kim, making it explode in front of the Green Lantern. "Will you kindly remove your head from your butt?"

"Shut up, Shego!"

"Look, you're steamed about Ron. I understand! How do you think I feel about my brothers, or my father? Do you really think I want to remember my dad as a bloodthirsty monster who tried to kill me?" Shego took a deep breath to calm herself. "Getting yourself killed won't help, and I doubt Ron would want you to."

"No way would I want you to!" Ron agreed. "You gotta live, Kim! You have to live for both of us!"

"I'm still giving Nekron a piece of my mind," Kim growled.

"So am I," Shego agreed, "but we're not going in half cocked and getting killed! We flank him, we blast him, and we let the rest of your Green Army Men get that Entity thing."

"I never thought I'd say this, KP, but Shego's right!" Ron said. He hung his head and closed his eyes. "I really wish you could hear me right now."

Kim took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. Ron wouldn't want this. Okay. We do this your way. Let's zap some zombie!"

The two took off again and made a beeline for Nekron, before being intercepted by the Black Lantern that had been Ron's body. "Hey, pretty ladies, where do you thing you're going?"

"Okay, that is just wrong!" Ron's ghost said in disgust.

Shego grinned and lit up her ring feuled powers. "Tell me something, what kind of an urn do you want?"

"So Shego's a big bad Sinestro now?" the Black Lantern mockery said. "I am so gonna enjoy ripping your heart out!" The Rufus construct leapt from Black Lantern Ron's shoulder. It grew in size and its teeth became sharper. By the time it reached Shego, it looked like something out of a horror movie or a deranged fever dream.

"Back off!" A burst of yellow light disintegrated the Rufus monster, but not before it dug its teeth into Shego's shoulder.

Kim, meanwhile, was fighting with he rown emotions. "Please, Ron, don't do this!"

"But I have to, KP. I am what I is, and what I is is a Black Lantern."

"Not for long," Ron's ghost growled. He flew forward, right at the thing that had been his mortal shell. "I sure hope I can do this!"

Instead of flying through the corpse, soul met body for the first time since Ron's death. The Black Lantern stopped, and moved very stiffly, like it was fighting itself.

"K...P..."

."Blast it, Princess!" Shego shouted, trying to patch up her wound

"No!" Kim screamed. "I think it's really Ron!"

"Can't... hold this for... too long, Kim," Ron fought to say. "Possessed the zombie... so you can destroy it..."

"No, Ron," Kim said with tears running down her cheeks. "You're back now! Maybe there's some way to restore you!"

"Kim... the ring's too strong... I don't know how long I can hold on... you have to destroy it!"

Kim took the Black Lantern's face in her hands. "Don't make me kill you, Ron. I watched you die once; I can't do it again!"

"I'm already dead, KP... this is just a shell." Ron held Kim's hand one last time. "I love you, KP, and I'll wait for you. Just promise me you'll live a nice long life... for both of us... now please! Destroy this thing before it takes over again!"

Kim slowly floated away from the Black Lantern and closed her eyes. "Shego?"

"You did good, Stoppable," Shego said softly before unleashing a yellow beam from her ring. "I'm sorry."

Kim didn't open her eyes. She just pointed and fired, knowing her aim would be true. The tears fell harder when she heard the words **"Connection severed."**

"I don't know about you," Shego said, her voice shaking with anger and sadness. "But I could sure go for some payback."

"Sounds good to me." The two again took off, heading right for Nekron and the captive Entity. "Hey, death breath! Did you forget about us?"

"Foolish girl," the master of death sneered. "The white light could not erase me from existance, what makes you think your lights can?"

"I'm not here to erase you," Kim growled. "I'm here to take my frustrations out on you! The only man I ever loved is dead because of you, and I'm gonna make you pay for it!"

Kim and Shego opened fire, blasting chuncks off of Nekron and pushing him away from the Entity. "You cannot destroy me! If this form is destroyed I will manifest in a new one. You cannot destroy death!"

"And you can't destroy life!" Hal Jordan declared. "I may have some sick connection to you, Nekron, but I have a stonger one to life. You say you brought me back from the dead. Well you may have opened the door, but I was the one who walked through it. We all did!"

Hal merged with the angelic form of the Entity. He uniform faded to pure white, and the symbol Sinestro had worn while he was one with the Entity formed on his chest. The light shot from Hal to the heroes who had died and come back.

**"Connection overridden," **the rings of Flash and Wonder Woman said as they shattered and were replaced by white rings.

**"Connection severed." **The black rings of Superman, Green Arrow, former Wonder Girl Donna Troy, Animal Man, Superboy, and Guy's girlfriend Ice were also replaced by white rings. Kid Flash, who had been freed from his black ring by the Flash, also received a white ring. The resurrected heroes, clad in their pristine white uniforms, assmbled alongside Hal.

"If anyone deserves to be a White Lantern Corps," Hal declared, "it's us!" They targeted Black Hand. "Returning to life was our choice, not Nekron's. And now we choose it for you!"

White light flowed from the rings, once again forming into the Entity. It looked at Black Hand and turned into light that washed over the first Black Lantern. **"William Hand of Earth," **a voice said. **"Live."**

Black Hand's skin and eyes returned returned to a healthy tone and Black Lantern ring was destoryed. Hand felt his heart begin to beat again, and a strange tickle in his throat and a pain in his stomach. He started to cough. That coughing increased until he spit up a white ring; a ring that flew through Nekron on its way to the central Black Lantern power battery. **"Anti-Monitor of Qward. Live."**

From within the battery emerged the monstrous Anti-Monitor, missing since the end of the Sinestro Corps War. "I will be your power source no more!"

"This is my universe," Nekron warned. "Return to your own!" A blast from the scythe sent the ruler of the antimatter universe back to where he came from.

Black Hand fell to his knees as his hacking became worse. He finally vomitted up thirteen white rings that flew right for Nekron. **"Nekron. Let there be light!"**

"No! Noooooooooo!" The rings surorunded Nekron and bathed him in their light, ripping him to shreds and again banishing him to the realm of the dead. Then the rings scattered, targeting specific Black Lanterns on the planet, in orbit, and even one in Sector Zero.

Kim, knealing by the dust that had been Ron Stoppable, saw one ring fly to the Black Lantern Martion Manhunter. **"J'Onn J'Onzz of Mars," **she heard it say. She then saw two more rings go to Firestorm and Aquaman. "**Ronnie Raymond of Earth. Arthur Curry of Earth."**

**"Boston Brand of Earth,"** another ring declared as it flew though Deadman's unseen ghost on its way to Nanda Parbat, where his remains were being housed.

Kim closed her eyes and lowered her head. She only looked up when she felt warm white light shine on her. **"Ron Stoppable of Earth," **the ring floating before her said. **"Live."**

The entire scene was washed out in an explosion of light. When Kim's vision cleared, she saw that Ron's ashes were gone. Not ten feet away from her, Kim saw once dead heroes and villains emerge from a curtain of light. Aquaman, Firestorm, and the Martian Manhunter, as well as Hawkman and Hawkgirl who had been murdered by Black Lanterns at the beginnign of the Blackest Night, were welcomed by their peers. Killers like Captain Boomerang, Max Lord and the Reverse Flash were quickly pursued, with only Boomerang being captured.

Kim squinted, trying to look through the white fog. From behind a man in red who she could only assume was the now living Deadman, emerged a sight Kim had never thought to see again. Ron Stoppable, looking as he had before he became a Blue Lantern. "Thank God," Kim said as she ran to his arms. "You came back. You're alive! You're alive..."

Kim and Ron held each other and kissed. Monique and Saint Walker, both wearing huge smiles, quietly watched them. "As I said, Kim Possible of Earth, all will be well." Neither of them noticed that Yori and the rest of the Indigo Tribe had vanished along with Black Hand.

Sayd, one of the founders of the Blue Lantern Corps, floated up beside Walker with a freshly created blue ring in her hand. "When should I give Brother Stoppable his new ring?" the Guardian smiled.

"I think it can wait," Monique said, enjoying the feeling of warmth she got from Kim and Ron's love. "Let them enjoy the moment."

* * *

_**Next chapter: Ron returns to his life, and Team Possible decide their futures with their respective corps.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Kim Possible and all related characters are the property of Disney. Green Lantern and all related characters are the property of DC Comics._

_And I shall shed my light over dark evil_

_For the dark things cannot stand the light,_

_The light of the Green Lantern!_

_-Oath of Golden Age Green Lantern Alan Scott_

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Middleton USA._

Ron Stoppable watched in horror as the skeletal form that had, in life been Toshimiru, took off like a shot and flew right at Kim Possible.

"KP look out!" the Blue Lantern of Earth yelled as he flew off in pursuit. Ron's ring aura glowed brighter and brighter as he poured on the speed, but the Black Lantern was just that much faster. Ron arrived just in time to see Toshimiru rip out Kim's heart. "KIIIIIIIIMM! NOOOOO!"

When Ron arrived, it wasn't Toshimiru who was holding Kim's still beating heart, it was Ron himself. Ron Stoppable was standing nose to nose with his own reanimated corpse. "Sorry, Ronnie, you're too late," the undead mockery sneered.

"You couldn't save me, Ron," Kim, now a Black Lantern herself, added. The two zombies embraced. "Now we'll be together forever in oblivion."

"No! No!" the real Ron screamed.

"You failed us, Brother," a Black Lantern toddler said as she floated up, along with Black Lanterns of Ron's parents and the Possibles.

"It's over, Ronald," his father said. "It's time to die again." Dean Stoppable's hand shot at Ron and into his chest.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Ron Stoppable shot up in bed, drenched in sweat. "No," he panted over and over again. "Please no..."

"Ron!" a voice from beside him exclaimed. It was his girlfriend Kim Posible, alive and well. She quickly embraced Ron and tried to soothe him. "It's okay, baby. It's going to be okay." Even Rufus, who had been sleeping on Kim's nightstand, was there to lend support.

"Is everything okay in there?" a voice from outside the room asked after a quick knock.

"Ron had another nightmare, Dad," Kim replied. James Possible entered the room to find his daughter holding her panicked boyfriend. James hadn't liked the idea of Ron and Kim sharing a bed, but Kim insisted.

"He sacrificed himself for me, Dad," she had told him. "I thought I'd lost him forever, but he came back to me. We need each other right now."

James had relented, mostly at his wife's urging. After Ron's nightmares started, James was glad he did. The fact that both young people were clothed in their normal nighttime attire helped, too.

"I'm... I'm okay, Mr. Dr. P," Ron panted.

"No, son, you're not," another voice said. It was Dean Stoppable, who was staying in the guest room with his wife and Hana to keep an eye on their son. "You've been through a massive trauma, Ronald. You need to see someone about this."

"He's going to see Dr. Mid-Nite from the Justice Soiety tomorrow," Kim said. "He's an MD, so he can give Ron a clean bill of physical health."

"Yeah, see if I'm fit as a fiddle or just a dead man walking," Ron deadpanned.

"Ron, stop it," Kim pleaded. "You know I hate those 'dead man' jokes. I watched you die!"

"I was there," Ron sighed. "And I saw everything that happened after."

* * *

_Sector 0. Planet Mogo, currently sharing the orbit of planet Oa. The Fields of Remebrance._

From space, Mogo looked like a lush world with a band of vegetation around the equator. Within that band was a Green Lantern symbol. Many assumed thatthiswas the homeworld of a Green Lantern, but they were wrong. The planet itself was a sentient being, as well as one of the Green Lanterns of sector 2261.

Mogo was where power rings went when they needed to be reprogrammed if their bearers retired or resigned. Mogo was where power rings were sent for safe keeping during times of crisis. Mogo was where Green Lanterns would go on pilgrimage to overcome their fears and find peace in themselves.

Mogo was where wounded Lanterns were sent when the Black Lanterns attacked Oa. And it was deep within Mogo where those Black Lanterns, who were Green Lanterns in life, were now resting.

Mogo had arrived in sector zero, and used its gravitational pull to remove the Black Lanterns from Oa's surface before they could destroy the Central Power Battery. It then pulled those Black Lanterns through its strata, down to its molten core, where they would be kept from reforming for as long as Mogo existed.

Now the surviving Green Lanterns were gathered on Mogo's surface, standing before an enormous tree that was gently blowing in Mogo's breeze. Before that tree floated an orange skinned Green Lantern with thin limbs, large black eyes, and sharp teeth protruding up from his lower jaw over his lips. This was Morro of sector 666, cryptkeeper of the Green Lantern Corps.

"Thank you for coming," a booming voice on the breeze said. "Lantern Morro and I could think of no greater monument to our fallen brothers and sisters, who are now resting in my core, than a tribute of life!"

"Indeed," Morro agreed. "The leaves of this tree will bear the likenesses of those who died during this crisis, and those whose rest was disturbed by the black rings. This tree will grow and thrive here for all time."

Kim Possible stood with her fellow Honor Guard Lanterns, as well as Lanterns Soranik Natu and Princess Iolande of sector 1417. All Kim could think of was the fact that she was here instead of back on Earth with Ron at his doctor's appointment. _I made arrangements, _she said to herself. _I found someone to talk to him about what he's going through. And all it cost me was an autograph for the new Impulse. _

Kim smiled at that. Impulse, also known as Iris "Irey" West, was the young daughter of Wally West. Wally was the third man to call himself the Flash, the first Kid Flash, and nephew of the recently returned Flash Barry Allen. Apparently Irey was a huge fan of Kim's. _I would have given her the autograph anyway. I'm just glad Mr. Allen said he'd talk to Ron._

The service ended with the power rings of the Lanterns who died during the Blackest Night being released to find new bearers and fill out the Corps' ranks once again. The mood was somber as the various Green Lanterns walked or flew off, heading either to Oa to aid in the rebuilding, or to go back to their sectors.

Kim stood for a moment and thought about her fallen brothers and sisters in arms. "I wasn't here," she said to no one in particular.

"You were where you needed to be, Kim," Soranik Natu said. Lantern Natu was in the thick of things on Oa when the Black Lanterns attacked. "There were times I wished I wasn't here when it all went down." She thought back to finding Kyle Rayner's lifeless body after he was caught in an explosion, and the fight she waged to resuscitate him and keep a black ring from raising him. "How's Ron?"

"He's having nightmares," Kim said softly.

"And how are you?"

"I'm having them too." Kim turned and looked at her fellow Lantern. "I watched him die, Soranik. And I saw what he turned into when a black ring took him. I know it wasn't really him, but the things he said..."

Soranik embraced Kim and gently held her. "You said it yourself, Kim. It wasn't Ron."

"But it was when I finally destroyed him." Tears were now flowing freely down Kim's cheeks. "His spirit never left. He posessed his own corpse so I could stop it."

"Maybe that's why he got a second chance, Kim," Kyle Rayner, who had been watching the exchange said.

"That's something else that's bothering him, Kyle," Kim replied, wiping her tears. "He doesn't know why he got to come back when so many other people didn't, and he's afraid that something will happen and he'll die again."

"Death is the fate of all of us, Lantern Possible," the disembodied voice of Mogo said. "Even I, who measure my life in billions of years, will one day cease to be. It is what we do with the time we have that defines us. Even if Ron Stoppable had proceded to his final rest, his actions would have defined him as a true hero."

"It's funny," Kim said, "people who've never met Ron say that, but people who've seen him in action refuse to believe it."

"I've met him," Kyle said. "I don't need to see Ron in action to know it's true. I know the man."

"All Green Lanterns come to me in times of fear and self doubt, Lantern Possible. I invite you to make that journey, and to bring the Blue Lantern with you. He may wield a different color of the emotional spectrum than we do, but he is a fellow Lantern. Come to me, both of you, and find your paths."

Kim smiled and placed her hand on a nearby tree. "Thanks, Mogo. We will."

"There is no need to thank me, Kimberly. We are all Green Lanterns, and we stand together."

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Washington DC, USA._

The Justice League of America maintained two different headquarters; an orbital Watchtower that took the place of the League's old base on the Moon, and the Hall of Justice in Washington DC. The Hall was more of a museum for the public than a headquarters, although it could serve as a base of operations if needed. The Hall also had a fully funtional infirmary; one of the best in the United States, if not the world.

Today, a man named Dr. Pieter Cross was making use of that infirmary. Like his predecessor Dr. Charles McNider, Dr. Cross had an unusual occular condition that allowed him to see in pitch darkness even though he was blind. It is for that reason that Dr. Cross took up Dr. McNider's old crime fighting persona of Dr. Mid-Nite.

Special lenses in his goggles augmented Mid-Nite's already impressive infrared vision with additional scanners, allowing him to see even the smallest threats to a person's health. A crime fighter in the public eye, Mid-Nite was first and foremost an MD, and put the health of others first. He was here at the Hall of Justice at the request of Hal Jordan. Even though Mid-Nite was a member of the current incarnation of the Justice Society of America, the direct predecessors of the League, Mid-Nite was more than happy to come to the Hall and examine Ron Stoppable. There was a patient who needed his expertise; how could Dr. Mid-Nite say no?

"So what's the prognosis, Doc?" Ron asked from the table he was laying on. He was profoundly glad the room wasn't cold since he was in his boxer shorts. Rufus was sitting on the chair that Ron's clothes were folded up on.

"Aside from higher cholesterol than I would expect from a young man your age," Dr. Mid-Nite said in a Norwegian accent, "you are in perfect health. I do recommend that you cut back on the fast food, though. You may get dressed now, Ronald."

Ron did just that as Dr. Mid-Nite returned to his scanners. "I would have to say that, according to the medical records you provided to me, the white ring restored you just as you were before the Black Lantern... er... killed you. These findings are identical to the others who returned." Mid-Nite pulled his cowl off and replaced the goggles he'd been wearing with dark glasses. "So physically, you're fine. How are you doing mentally?"

"Fine," Ron lied.

"Nuh uh," Rufus squeaked. "Bad dreams."

Ron shot his pet a dirty look. "Traitor."

"Have a seat, Ronald," the doctor said with a smile. "You've been through a massive trauma; one I can't even begin to imagine. Unfortunately, I have no experience in psychiatry, or with returning from the dead."

"S'okay," Ron said dismissively. "I'll figure it out."

"You don't have to go through this alone, Ronald. Hal Jordan was adamant about the JSA and the JLA providing you with all the help we can."

"Why is that?" Ron asked, genuinely curious. "I mean, I'm not one of you."

"You wear the ring of a Blue Lantern," Dr. Mid-Nite pointed out. "And before that you battled many threats to this world. I'd say you are one of us, and that was before Batman's invitation."

Ron got a sheepish look on his face. "You know about that?" The JLA was going through yet another roster change, with the current Batman recruiting those he felt he could tust. Ron and Kim were on that list.

"Batman made sure the Justice Society wasn't looking to add you to our ranks." Mid-Nite's tone became serious. "Regardless of whether or not you join one of our groups, you're still a hero. And you're still a young man in need of help. As a doctor, I took an oath to do no harm. Not helping you would do harm, therefore I am helping you."

The sound of a door opening drew Ron and Mid-Nite's attention to a man clad in red, with yellow lightning bolts around his waist and forearms. "Sorry I'm late," the Flash said sheepishly.

"Jay Garrick and your successor told me of your problems with tardiness," Mid-Nite said with a chuckle. "How is it the fastest man alive is always late?"

"Part of who I am, Doctor," the Flash smiled. "If you don't mind, I think it's time for Ron and me to have a chat."

"Of course. I'll be in the next room going over some blood tests."

Flash sat down next to Ron as soon as Mid-Nite left. "Your girlfriend asked me to come talk to you. She figured that since we have a few things in common, I might be able to help."

"What do we have in common?"

Flash pointed to Ron's blue ring. "Well, for starters, I wore one of those Blue Lantern rings during the Blackest Night. And I've come back from the dead."

Ron was quiet for a moment. "Do you, you know, have dreams about it? I mean, dying?"

The Flash took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Honestly, no I don't. I knew it was going to happen. There was an antimatter cannon that was going to destroy the positive matter universe. No one else knew about it, so it was up to me. I knew it was the last thing I would do.

"I ran against the antimatter flow, trying to compress it and destroy the gun. My body crumbled, and I became part of the Speed Force. Being freed from the Speed Force and getting another shot at life wasn't something I thought I'd get."

"I wasn't even thinking about it," Ron said. "That Black Lantern was gonna kill Kim, and I had to stop him."

The Flash smiled at the young man. "So you died protecting the one person you love most. And in so doing, died a hero."

"But I keep seeing it, Flash! I keep seeing when it happened, only it happened different! I didn't save her! And it wasn't the Black Lantern who killed Kim, it was me; the Black Lantern I turned into!"

"I'm a forensic scientist, Ron, not a psychiatrist, but it sounds to me like you've got a textbook case of post traumatic stress disorder." Flash put a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder. "It's going to take a while for you to come to grips with all this. But you're not alone." As a gesture of trust, the Flash removed his mask, revealing a kind face and short blond hair. "If you ever need to talk, come to Central City. My name is Barry Allen. My door will always be open."

"As will mine," an alien voice from the doorway added. Ron looked up to see a tall man with green skin and no hair. A blue cape flowed behind him. "J-man! How's my favorite Martian?"

The Flash visibly winced at this, knowing how much J'Onn J'Onzz hated that joke.

"It's all right, Barry," the Matian Manhunter said. "I know Ronald is being sincere and is not mocking me." The Martian approached the Scarlet Speedster and warmly embraced him. "It's good to see you alive and well, old friend."

"You too, J'Onn," Flash smiled. "When I found out you had died, it felt like a part of me died as well."

"That's how we all felt when we learned of your passing, Barry." J'Onn turned to Ron. "I must say I was surprised to see you among the rest of us who returned, Ronald. I am not, however, surprised to see you with a power ring."

Ron raised his ring hand, which glowed a bright blue, causing his Blue Lantern uniform to form around him. "It's kind of a new thing. I got this after KP became a Green Lantern."

"What are you doing here, J'Onn?" Barry asked. "Last I heard you were back on Mars trying to make it life sustaining again."

"I was," J'Onn said. "But I needed to discuss something with Oracle. I thought it would be best if I contatced her from here instead of dropping in unannounced. I sensed Ronald's presence, so I decided to see how he's doing."

"J'Onn!" Rufus happily squeaked before scampering over to the Martian.

"It's good to see you too, little friend," J'Onn said as he picked up the naked mole rat. "I see Ronald's been taking good care of you."

"I'm confused," Flash said. "How do you know each other?"

"It was after you were lost to the Speed Force, Barry," J'Onn explained. "Kimberly and Ronald assisted me on a case two years ago. We kept in touch until shortly before I was murdered." The Martian Manhunter, with Rufus on his shoulder, took a seat. "For whatever reason, we've been given another chance. Before my death, I let myself get cut off from those who matetred most to me. I will not make that mistake again."

"And I've been reconnecting," Flash said, adding in his own experiences. "I'm getting to know my nephew again, his kids, and even my teenage grandson, believe it or not." The Flash saw the confused look on Ron's face. Barry Allen didn't look old enough to have a teenage grandson. "Time travel and accelerated aging. Long story."

Ron nodded in understanding. "I was a ghost for a little while. I hung out with Deadman while the super villain smackdown was happening. I was ready to just stick around and watch after Kim and Hana. You know, before I possessed my own corpse and had to die again."

"Who's Hana?" Flash asked.

"Only the most bondigetty baby sister to ever toddle! I didn't want to miss her growing up, so I figured I'd just haunt the old homestead, you know."

"You can be there for her now in the flesh," J'Onn said. "Be the brother Hana deserves, and the partner in all things Kimberly needs. Take nothing for granted. We have been given a gift, Ronald; a second chance at life. Let us make full use of that gift."

* * *

_Sector 0. Planet Oa. The Citadel of the Guardians._

"Lucy, you've got some 'splainin' to do!" Guy Gardner exclaimed as he kicked in the door to the Guardians' chambers. With him were Kyle Rayner, Kim Possible, and Arisia Rrab, the Green Lantern of sector 2815. A look of anguish and rage was crossing her elven features.

"You dare intrude?" a male Guardian barked.

"You may make a formal request of our time at a later date, Lantern Gardner," a female Guardian said in a stern voice.

"We've been putting in requests," Kyle growled. "You keep denying them."

"Se we decided to just take the time we need," Kim added.

"You decided?" the male Guardian demanded. "You dare decide our time?"

"That is _IT!"_ Arisia's ring lit up, flying her up to the nearest Guardian so she could belt him with a devestating right cross.

"Arisia!" Salaak, who'd been trying to keep the peace shrieked.

"You dare to strike a Guardian!"

"That was for Sodam!" Arisia yelled. "You denied him the full use of his Ion powers when he needed them most! And he's dead because of it!"

"We recieved no requests from Lantern Yat," another Guardian calmly pointed out.

"The Guardians programmed Sodam's ring to limit his access to the Ion entity when we were on Daxam fighting off the Sinestro Corps! He had to jumpstart his powers to turn Daxam's sun yellow so his people could use their powers!" The Daxamites were an offshoot of the Kryotpnians. When exposed to the light of a yellow sun, they have the same powers as Superman.

"It was Guardian Scar who made that decision," a female Guardian said. "She has paid for her crimes with her life."

"So what, that just gets you off the hook?" Kim demanded.

"You have something you wish to add to this... discussion, Lantern Possible?"

"You knew this would happen," Kim snarled. "You knew the Blackest Night was coming! Abin Sur warned you, and you ignored it! You were told that other Corps would arise, and you cut off all emotion in some lame attempt to prevent it! Like a bunch of ostriches you buried your heads in the sand so you wouldn't have to see what was going on right in front of you! How many more Lanterns have to die? How many more innocent people across the universe have to die before you'll take responsibility?"

"Which brings up my next point," Kyle added. "The Third Law. Love and physical relationships are forbidden in the Corps."

"We are well aware of the wording, Lantern Rayner, we wrote it."

"That's another thing," Kim growled. "You're being dismissinve of Kyle! He used to be your Torch Bearer! Then he gets possessed by Parallax through no fault of his own, and you leave him to rot!"

"Kim, it's okay," Kyle said. "This isn't about me. It's about the Corps, and the Guardians not regulating our emotions!"

"Cause that worked so well with the Manhunters and the Alpha Lanterns," Guy deadpanned.

"That law is wrong," Kyle continued. "Do away with it. Sometimes all a Lantern has is a fellow Lantern. Let us make that choice for ourselves."

"What's next?" Kim demanded. "We can't be friends with other Lanterns? We can't have relationships at all? You may have turned your backs on emotions, but we haven't! Our emotions are what make us who and what we are. We'd be poorer Lanterns without them." With that, Kim and the others turned and left. The Guadians had just been chastised for the first time in hundreds of millions of years. They needed to process that.

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Middleton USA._

Felix Renton had a shocked look on his face when his best buddy Ron Stoppable handed him a box full of video games. "But I thought you loved the _Zombie Mayhem _sereis."

"That was before I became one, Felix," Ron sighed. "Now, I don't know, they're kind of a reminder. I thought I'd give you the pick of the litter before I go sell them at the video game store."

Felix looked over the video games, then back up at his friend. "You want to talk about it?"

Ron sighed and sat down. "Not really. I spent about an hour talking to the Flash about it. I just can't help feeling guilty! I mean, I got to come back, but heroes like Hego and Mego didn't!"

"You're a hero too, Ron," Felix pointed out. "You're a Blue Lantern."

"It's not the same as being a Green Lantern. The GLs are space cops, and us BLs are supposed to spread hope. My ring doesn't even fully work unless there's a Green lantern there!" Ron started fiddling with his power ring. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this super hero thing. I couldn't even stop myself from getting killed."

"But you stopped Kim from getting killed," Felix said.

"Which hurt her worse. I was a ghost for a while. I had to see everything that the zombie me did. How messed up is that? I've been a sidekick, a Blue Lantern, a Black Lantern, and a ghost. But through it all I've been a loser."

Rufus scampered up to Ron's shoulder and hugged his face. "Not a loser."

Ron sighed and looked at his watch. "Look, Felix, I gotta go. I have someone to meet."

* * *

_Sector 0. Planet Oa. The Central Power Battery._

It had taken about half of the Corps to do it, but the Central Power Battery had been fixed up and was better than new. Kim wasn't there when the Battery was trashed, but had helped to restore it. Kim looked up at it, and then down at her ring. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this."

"Ah, Lantern Possible. I've been looking for you."

Kim looked behind her and saw Lantern Salaak. "Am I being busted for talking back to the Guardians?"

"No," the Protocol Lantern said. "I agreed with much of what was said. Although I would have been more diplomatic in saying it. Actually I came here to talk about your recent action report. I commend you on apprehending not only the Red Lantern, but also for capturing a second red ring and the yellow ring I originally contacted you about." Salaak looked over one of his numerous ring genreated computer screens. "Although I would not have recalled the Sinestro ring and given it to a known criminal. How did you convince this Shego to return it?"

Kim smirked. "She did that on her own. She said she looked dreadful in yellow." A sad look crossed Kim's face. "And she decided to stick to the straight and narrow after her brothers were killed by Black Lanterns."

"Understandable," Salaak nodded. "I couldn't help but overhear that you are not convinced of your place here. A major change in attitude considering how adamant you were about being allowed to join."

"Things change, Salaak. Seeing the person you love most die right in front of you will do that."

"Was not Ronald Stoppable one of the thirteen Earthlings who returned from the dead?" Salaak asked.

"He was," Kim sighed. "But he's not the same. He was finally confident about himself. But now... and I'm here instead of on Earth with him when he needs me!"

"There is no regulation that states an Honor Lantern must reside on Oa, Lantern Possible. Should you wish to relocate to Earth, no one here will stop you. In fact, I would encourage it." _If only I could get Lantern Gardner to relocate..._

"I think I'll do that, Salaak. Thanks."

"Of course, Lantern Possible." Salaak ran one of his left hands over a floating keyboard. "It has been noted. Now for the other reason I came to see you. Due to your actions during the Blackest Night, you are being elevated to the rank of Illustres Honor Guard. As such, you stand beside Lanterns Gardner and Rayner as part of the Corps chain of command."

"Wait," Kim said in disbelief, "that means..."

"Yes. As you know I, as Clarissi, am second only to the Guardians in the chain of command. After me come the Illustres; yourself, Gardner and Rayner. Which means if the Guardians and myself are incapacitated, you and the rest of the Honor Guard will lead the Corps."

"But, I'm still new to this," Kim protested. "I never wanted to be in a leadership position! I just want to help people."

"And that, Lantern Possible, is why you have been granted this rank."

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Go City USA._

A being with white skin and a long, tail like apendage on the back of his head knealt down on a freshly recovered grave at the Go City Cemetary. He wore a blue and black uniform, and had a blue ring that pulsed with light with each beat of the alien's heart. This was Saint Walker, Blue Lantern of Sector 1.

"Joe Gordon of Earth," Walker said, "we condemn the desecration of your body, but condone the elevation of your spirit. We hope you embrace the light as it has embraced you. Know that your sons Herman and Mel are now with you, and that your surviving family members miss you all.

"Know that your sons Warren and Wyatt have decided to continue the fight for justice all of your children began after that comet granted them their powers, and know that your wife Lucy continues to live her life to the fullest, knowing that is what you would want of her.

"Your daughter Sheila has even abandoned the life of crime she had embarked upon and has returned to her mother's side. Your survivors have reunited, and are a family once again."

Walker smiled a slight smile, stood up, and faced Lucy Gordon. "Thank you," she said with tears in her eyes. "You didn't have to do this."

"It was my pleasure, Lucy Gordon," Walker replied. "I was a holy man on my homeworld. It is my duty to return the dead to their eternal rest." He approached the grieving woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Even though his body was desecrated, your husband did not suffer. His spirit is still at peace. What attacked you and murdered your sons was just a shell of the true man."

"Like that's supposed to make me feel better," Shego growled.

"It will make you feel better only if you allow it, Sheila Gordon," Walker said. "Have hope. All will be well."

"Hope's a joke," the former villain grunted.

"It is not," Walker said calmly. "It is the most powerful light in the emotional spectrum. It can turn back the clock on a dying star, and make it burn bright again, as it did for my home planet."

"I've seen it," a voice form above said. Everyone looked up to see Ron Stoppable come in for a landing. "There's a reason our oath says to look to the stars."

"For hope truly does burn bright," Saint Walker smiled. He warmly embraced his fellow Blue Lantern. "It does my heart good to see you alive and well, Brother Stoppable. Your death hit many of us hard."

"No kidding," Shego muttered. She calmly strode up to Ron and grabbed him by his collar. "Don't ever scare any of us like that again, Buffoon! You got me?"

"Y-yeah, Shego. I got you."

Shego released him. "Good. Enough people have died."

"I will be ready to depart momentarily, Brother Stoppable," Walker said. "Remember my words, Sheila Gordon. Find your true path, and all will be well."

* * *

_Sector 2814. Planer Earth. Mt. Yamanuchi Japan_

Ron and Saint Walker stood before the cave tomb of Toshimiru, where they had just returned the first Monkey Master's remains, and where Walker had performed the same blessing he had done for every disturbed grave on Earth. "I thank you, Walker-sensei," Toshimiru's descendant said. "What you have done for my ancestor..."

"I have done what I must do, Sensei," Walker replied. "I have done my duty."

"And you, Stoppable-san, I am glad to see that you were returned to life."

Ron hung his head. "Not like Hirotaka."

The old teacher calmly approached his former student. "Hiro's death is a great tragedy, Stoppable-san, but that does not take away from the joy I feel because you live. I know he would not begrudge you your life."

Saint Walker saw this exchange, and knew Sensei was the best help for Ron. "I must take my leave of you," Walker said. "I have another body to return to his rest."

As Walker flew off, Sensei escorted Ron to the main school. "Many lives were lost, Stoppable-san. But the fact that yours was returned to you proves to me that there is justice in this universe. I wish Hirotaka and the others who fell during this tragedy had not died. But now we must honor them and their sacrifice."

"It's still not fair, Sensei," Ron argued.

"Life is not fair, I'm afraid. But as I said, the fact that you live gives me hope." Ron's ring flaired to life when Sensei said that, reacting to the feeling of hope in Sensei's heart.

Suddenly, Ron cried out in surprise and fear as a white aura flaired to life around him. His uniform turned to a pure white, and the now familiar White Lantern symbol appeared on his chest. Sensei quickly tried to help the former Monkey Master.

**"Ron Stoppable of Earth,"** a voice from the white ring that was now on Ron's hand said. **"Stop him." **Ron saw an image appear in his mind's eye. He saw Gil Moss glowing an angry red and standing over the dead bodies of everyone Ron knew and loved. **"Stop him before he destroys everyone you hold dear."**

As quickly as it started, it ended, and Ron was again in his Blue Lantern uniform and the white ring was gone. "KP," Ron panted. "Hana." He had seen them battered and bleeding at Gil's feet.

"Stoppable-san? Are you all right? Who was that voice?"

"That was the voice I heard when I came back," Ron said, almost to himself. "That's the Entity."

"Who did it tell you to stop?"

"Gil. The Red Lantern. He's gonna kill everyone!" Ron put on his serious face. "I need to get to Oa."

* * *

_Sector 0. Planet Oa. The Sciencells._

The riot that erupted after the Sinestro Corps members and Red Lanterns escaped had completely trashed the sciencells. Each cell was specially designed to hold a specific prisoner; that way the perp was less likely to escape. But now the entire prison complex on Oa was in ruins, and holding an amped up Red Lantern was not going to be easy. Honor Lanterns Kim Possible and Kyle Rayner were standing amongst the ruins, checking in on a very special inamate.

He lay motionless in a cobbled together cell. His ring hand was encased in an insulated containment vessel, and he was strapped down to a medical exam table. There was an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, and various life monitors surrounding him. Gil Moss had been unconscious since before he was put in his cell.

"So he's what, in a coma?" Kim asked.

"If you want to call it that," Kyle said. "He's being kept under by the IV in his arm. It was Sora's idea," he added, referring to Soranik Natu. "We all figured that keeping Gil unconscious would be the best way to keep him under control until we get the cell block rebuilt."

Kim nodded. "It's better than he deserves. Before the red ring, before he was first mutated, before everything that happened to him he was a jerk. He was just another bully. I'm having a real hard time feeling sorry for him."

Kyle gave Kim a small grin. "Then don't. I don't think he deserves it. Now come on, let's start getting you packed."

"You don't have to do this, Kyle. Besides, I thought you and Soranik would have a nice evening planned since you don't have to sneak around anymore."

"We do, and we'll get to it after we help you pack."

"Thanks, Kyle," Kim smiled. "It's gonna be really different around here, isn't it?"

"No kidding. Kilowog's stepping down as drill sergeant, Ganthet joined the Corps as a Sector Lantern, and Guy's gone off to chart the Unknown Sectors." Kyle let out a sigh. "I don't think anything will be the same ever again."

As Kim and Kyle walked off, Gil's hand twitched. His eyes briefly fluttered open, and a small trickle of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. "Possible... burn..."

**_To be continued. Coming soon, Ron Stoppable: In Brightest Day_**

* * *

**I'll start the next story probably after the "Brightest Day" story progresses a bit more. It may be a little while coming, but it will be coming!**


End file.
